Pandora
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: After being defeated by the young pokemon trainer Ethan; Red decides to end his life by jumping off of the cliff, thinking that he has nothing left to live for. But he somehow found himself back in Pallet Town, and who is this girl living in his own home? Why can't people see him? (BurningLeafshipping / Luckyshipping)
1. Expect the Unexpected

**This is going to be a BurningLeaf / Lucky marathon! Expect lots of new stories and chapters from me during May! **

They told him that he was the best of the best, the unbeatable, the master, and a god. However, it all came crashing down when a certain young boy from a faraway small town in Newbark Town at the Johto region, had defeated him. HIM, the one and only true master of pokemon, the one who took down the mafias known as Team Rocket, the one who had gather all the badges in Kanto, defeated the Elite Fours in the Pokemon League, and the one who crushed his hated rival Blue. But this pokemon trainer standing in front of him with a wide grin filled with happiness and shock had shattered him, crushed like his rival Blue, but worse. He did everything he couldn't do or ever obtain in his life. Friends, not once did he ever made friends with anyone else other than a pat on the shoulder by the professor in Pallet Town; Blue was a narcissi asshole who is really arrogant on his behavior never really called him a friend. He's more of a jerk who lived next to his home that teased him since he was a child. He was beaten by someone who had it all, a happy family, friends, and motivation while he has none. His mom never really mentioned him at all on his behalf, and Professor Oak was just as close as a friend, but nonetheless, he was nothing by a scientist who happens to research pokemon all day, in other words, it was his job.

"…." A boy with the red jacket, red signature hat, dark blue jean pants, and a black T-shirt underneath, mumbled softly as he glares at the boy named Ethan. The other young trainer Ethan kept smiling as he looked at his Typhlosion and gave it a pat on the back, his pokemon is tired and worn out as it nuzzled against his master's face. Ethan giggled as he continues to pet him, with Red staring with intense red eyes. Things were piling up in his head, everything he ever known was being a champion, a fighting machine that learned only to fight and nothing more. Like his heart that is frozen in the desolate frosted mountain, it is as cold as it can be. He had no soul anymore, and to put it bluntly, the boy before him had taken his only meaning of life and he lost it all. This anxious and irritating feeling swelling up inside of him was about to burst out until something clicked in his head. He started walking backward, while at the same time still staring at Ethan. The boy named Ethan looked at the direction towards Red and his eyes fell in horror as he saw what Red is about to do.

"Don't do it!" Ethan yelled out towards the boy in red with his arms stretch out, but it was too late; Red took one last step as he plunged down towards the rocky steep of Mt. Silver. He looks up and sees Ethan's face filled with worry as it has gotten smaller and smaller until it was naked to the human eye, and the blizzard is adding to the effect. The drop felt long, but he figures if he could just close his eyes, it'll all be better, and so he did.

"…Ugh…" the boy in red mumbled as he slowly open his eyes. His vision is blurry as the gleaming sun shines down on his face; he lifted a hand to cover his face from the glaring sun as he sat up and looked around. His eyes filled with wonder and confusion, there were so many questions piling in his head, how when, why, and why. He was back home, back in Pallet Town. The boy in red slowly stood back up as he dusted himself and looked around. There were people walking around, as if seeing him lying on the ground was just a normal routine. What's even stranger is that no one is looking at him, not a glance or quick look. Hell, no one seems to notice anything that has happen upon him.

"Hey…" He said to a nearby man standing next to a sign that says "wild pokemon up ahead." The man didn't respond as he stared out in the open, as if he didn't give a care. He sighed as he tries to put a hand on his shoulder, but it just went right through him. Shock and worry, he looked at his hands in bewilderment. He starts trembling and questions kept piling in his head. However there is one question he must know, what the hell was that? Was he dead or even alive? He looks around as worries and anxiousness is starting to overwhelm him. Then it hit him, his mother.

"Home…" He whispered as he looks towards the direction of his house, he began jogging towards his home. He reached into his back pocket and found a spare key to his own home. He immediately unlocked the door and entered, everything seems to be in the right place and order the last time he's been at home. In fact, it looks exactly like the time where he went on his journey the first day of his way of becoming a pokemon master. He enters as he slowly closes the door, then suddenly something or someone was coming down the stairs and Red recognized immediately, it was his mom! He smiles and was about to embrace her once she reached the bottom, but he went right through her and as though he was going through air, it felt just like that. His eyes widen as he turned around back at his mother in disbelief.

"M-Mom, it's me, your son; Red!" Red exclaimed as he tries to touch her shoulder, but again it went right through and completely ignored his presence. She turns towards the kitchen as she starts cooking breakfast with the smell of bacon and eggs filled in the air. Red went into complete confusion as he stares at his hands again and started trembling.

"What…is going on?" Red whispered to himself quietly. Suddenly his mom yelled out a name that he never heard before.

"Leaf dear; get ready for your adventure!" She called out as she got out of the kitchen with a pan that contains sausages, sunny side eggs, and two strips of bacons. She poured out the content on a separate plate; Red could only smell the delicious food before him, but it was reserved for someone named, 'Leaf.' Footsteps starts scrambling up the stairs as Red looked at the direction on where the noise is coming from. He could see a pair of legs with light blue socks and a white sneaker with a red strip on the side, the view came into full sight as the person before him was a girl with brown straight hair with a white hat resting on her hair, that was brushed down straight wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and a red miniskirt came down the stairs with a bright smile. Red was caught in her beauty as he stared at her with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. She came down the stairs and noticed Red right away, she froze in sight of Red as she turned her head towards her mother, who was sitting down cutting out coupons from a magazine. Red raised an eyebrow as he looked behind him to see if there's anyone there, but there was no one.

"Uh…mom? Do you have a guest in the house?" The girl named Leaf questioned her mother as she looked at her mother, and then looked back at Red.

"She can see me?" Red whispered quietly as he looks back at her blue eyes.

"What do you mean dear? Oh Leaf, don't tell me your still imagining things again, you have to grow up one of these days you know and the pokemon journey is a part of it." Her mother said as she looked back at her daughter. Leaf raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that says, 'seriously?'

"Mom, there's a boy in the house with red clothes and black hair. He's standing by the doorway!" Leaf exclaimed as she point a finger at Red as he flinched from her gaze. Her mother looked at the direction where her daughter is pointing at and seems puzzled, she can't see him at all, she sighed as she shook her head.

"Leaf, there's nothing there, just sit down at eat your breakfast, otherwise you'll miss your chance with Blue!" Her mother exclaimed which got Leaf into a flinch as she quickly sat down and started to scarf down her food. Red raised an eyebrow, he was too shock and stunned to say or do anything, so he stood there as she kept eating her food. Leaf gave quick glances at Red, which Red tries to advert his eyes somewhere else as she scratches his chin.

"Mom, I'm not kidding there's a boy there standing by the doorway!" Leaf exclaimed as she kept her finger pointing at Red. Her mother shook her head and sighed.

"You know Leaf, ever since you were a small child, you were a cry baby and you still are, heck even Blue starts to become more distant, and the last I heard, he threw a rock at you-" Her mother was suddenly stopped as Leaf quickly stood up from her chair and pounded her hands on the table, this took Red by surprise.

"Don't talk to Blue like that! He didn't mean it; he was just being a boy!" Leaf exclaimed with her nostril flared up. Her mother shook her head and sighed.

"Look Leaf; Blue has changed for the worse, he's not your friend anymore, he's a bully-"Her mother was cut off again by another pound on the table.

"Enough mom, I'm going!" Leaf exclaimed as she took another bite on the sausage and quickly headed towards the doorway. She stopped dead in front of Red as she looked at him with intense eyes; Red moved out of the side awkwardly, allowing her to leave the house. She still didn't move as she kept staring at Red.

"I don't know what's up with you, but something is definitely wrong here!" Leaf exclaimed as she pointed a finger at Red. Her mother looked at her daughter and raised an eyebrow.

"Leaf dear, who are you talking to?" She questioned; Leaf groaned as she waved her hand in the air, telling her that nothing is wrong as she left the house. Red looked back at her mother and sighed as he too left the house and closed the door. Her mother raised an eyebrow as she wonders how the door closed like that when no one is there. Red decided to follow the girl as she headed towards the lab.

"This reminds me of my first adventure…" Red said silently. Leaf turns around and could see Red following her, she picked up the pace as she power walked towards the lab; Red walked faster too. They finally headed inside of the lab as Leaf was feeling very nervous and edgy as she entered the lab and immediately closed the door. Red tries to open the door as he tries to open it, but Leaf was using her weight and was pushing the door, the prevent Red from opening it.

"H-Hey, let me in, I need to talk to you!" Red exclaimed as he pounded his hand on the glass door. She shook her head.

"No way, I don't know what you want or what you were doing in my house and why my mother can't see you, there is obviously something wrong with you!" Leaf exclaimed as she still had the door blocked.

"Miss Leaf Green, we're waiting here!" A old man called out as he folded his arms. Leaf turned around and placed her back against the door, preventing Red from getting in and started blushing out of embarrassment. Another boy the same age as her rolled his eyes, he has spiky orange hair with a black T-shirt and purple jean pants. Leaf looks down on the floor in embarrassment as she walked towards the professor in nervousness.

"Good morning Professor Oak and g-good morning B-Blue." Leaf nervously said as she blushed in front of Blue with her hands behind her back. Blue rolled his eyes as he looks at the professor with serious eyes.

"Ahem…anyways, today is the day when you youngsters first get your pokemons, and it is an experience that everyone goes through at such a young age." Professor Oak said as he shuffled his collars on his lab coat. Leaf turns her head back at the entrance, the boy wasn't there and the door wasn't open. What the hell was all that about?

"Dangit…I guess I have to wait, there's definitely something wrong here." Red whispered as he leaned against the lab building. He watches the people walking by, he tries to wave his hands to try to greet them, but like before, and he was ignored. He looks at his belt, all six of his pokeballs are gone, all of them!

"Ha! I win you loser!" Blue exclaimed as he puffed out his chest in the air with his hands on his hips. Leaf looks down on the floor in disappointment as she returned her Bulbasaur in her pokeball, she fell on her knees as she starts crying, her hands covering her eyes. Blue walks towards her as he put a rough hand on her shoulder; Leaf looks up teary eye, attracted to his strong aura.

"Once you get stronger Leaf, I'll acknowledge you even more. Hell I might even go out with you!" Blue exclaimed as he chuckled. Leaf smiled as she slowly stood back up and wipe the tears from her eyes; Blue rolls his eyes.

"You were always a crybaby, even when I first met you." Blue said as he crossed his arms.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that…I'm still new at this, but will you teach me how to battle better?" Leaf pleaded with hopes her in eyes. Blue rolled his eyes and shook his head, he removed his hand on her shoulder and turned his back on her.

"No, you have to do this yourself, just like me, and I want you to get stronger for me to even look at you. When I become champion, I'll make sure you know the true meaning of being a pokemon master!" Blue exclaimed as he fist pumped in the air. He starts running towards the door.

"Smell you later!" Blue snickered as he rushed through the door; Red sees Blue running towards Route 1 in a hurry, he shakes his head. Few minutes later; Leaf walked out of the lab, teary eyed as she was about to head home, until she turns around to the side of the building and saw Red there leaning against the building. Her eyes were in shock and were a bit creep out by his presence, especially his red eyes. She started making a dash for it, but Red immediately grabbed her arm before she could even move a foot, she struggles against his strong grip, but it was still latched on.

"Hey, I can touch you!" Red exclaimed in excitement as he still kept his grip on her. She struggles once more as she immediately slapped him across the face with her other free hand, he flinched as he fell to the side and Leaf started to run. The townsfolk look at Leaf as if she's crazy or something, for they can't see Red either. Before she could reach her house, she was tackled from behind by Red as they rolled over on the ground until they finally stopped.

"Ohhh…that hurts." Red moaned silently, as he use his other hand to rub his head, but he noticed his other hand is on Leaf's right breast, she was unconscious and she doesn't know that she was being violated. Red immediately turned red as he noticed the position he's in with him being on top of Leaf and his left hand on her right breast. Leaf opens her eyes immediately as she saw her right breast being groped by Red, she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the townsfolk to look at Leaf in a strange way. She turned beat red as she punched Red off of her as she covered her chest in embarrassment and was kneeling down with her legs across from the side. She looked cute when she's embarrassed that matches with her innocent look.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Red exclaimed as his face is red beyond belief as he shakes his hands around. She stood up slowly as she walks towards him with anger in her eyes, still covering her chest.

"YOU PERVERT!" Leaf screamed as she kicks Red's face, which leaves a shoe mark on his face. He fell on the ground as he starts seeing stars. Red immediately stood back up and grab both of Leaf's arms when she was about to run away. All the towns people shook their heads as they see leaf acting very strangely.

"Look I need to talk to you! There's something I need to tell you!" Red yelled back as she struggles against his arms.

"Why should I listen to you, you're a molester!" Leaf barked back as she again struggles against his clutches.

"God damnit, look you're the only person in this town that could see me! Blue, couldn't see me, and neither can my mother!" Red barked back as he still has his hands tightened. Leaf looks at Red in confusion.

"What the hell do you mean no one can see you!?" Leaf exclaimed. Red rolls his eyes as he nudged his head to the side. Leaf looks at the spot where he nudged his head and noticed that some towns folks were walking by as if nothing had happened and a few were staring at Leaf awkwardly.

"If they could see me, then why couldn't they call for help or anything to help you for that matter? Look, I'm not here to hurt you, I need your help!" Red exclaimed as he stars at her blue eyes.

"Let me go, I won't run, just let me go." Leaf demanded which Red slowly nods his head and let's goes of her hands.

"I can't help you, I don't know what your problem is or what the hell is going on, but that's your own problem, so deal with it." Leaf said coldly as she crossed her arms.

"Look how about we cooperate with each other?" Red suggested as he looks at her. It seems he ignored her question as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you hear me? I said-"Leaf was cut off when he cut in.

"I know what you said, but what if we make a deal, you're a new trainer right? What if I can help you become a better trainer, heck be a champion? In return, you help me by getting me somewhere." Red suggested as he lick his upper lip in nervousness. Leaf raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why should I trust you?" Leaf questioned as she looks at his red eyes. Red sighed as he open his jacket on the side and showed all of the badges he had acquired from his journey around Kanto and defeating all of the gym leaders, indicating that he is quiet a trainer. Leaf's eyes bulged out as she looked the colorful badges pinned into his jacket.

'Holy smokes where'd you get all of those badges!?" Leaf questioned as she looks at them intently. Red sighed as she withdrew them back into his jacket which leaves Leaf in disappointment.

"That's not all, I'm a champion, and to make matters better, I'm a Pokemon Master." Red said as he introduced himself. Leaf's eyes nearly bulged out as she had her mouth dropped open.

"N-No way! Y-You're a master!?" Leaf exclaimed. He nods in response. She looks around him, but was surprised that he has no pokeballs around him.

"Where are you pokemons?" Leaf questioned. Red shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, the moment I woke up at Pallet Town, I have no pokeballs, and it just vanished." Red said as he twiddled his thumbs. Leaf was puzzled too and somehow she was beginning to feel more comfortable around him.

"Let's start over shall we? I'm Red Fires." Red said as he extended a hand out for a handshake. Leaf looks at Red and nods her head, she too extended a hand and took his hand, and they both shook it.

"I'm Leaf Green, so where did you say you wanted to go?" Leaf questioned. Red sighed as he shook his head.

"To Mt. Silver." Red said as he looks into her blue eyes. Her eyes widen in surprise and horror.

"Why would you want to go there!? Didn't you know that that mountain is place where people commit suicide! On top of that, it's filled with strong pokemons, no one else can enter that place, except the champion!" Leaf exclaimed as she started feeling nervous all of a sudden. Red looks down on the ground as he sighed.

"I know." Red simply said as the cold wind starts blowing in the air.


	2. Confliction

**The Burning / Lucky marathon is still continuing! LuckyBurn or BurningLuck, whatever it's called is still continuing! **

"Wait…what?" Leaf whispered softly as she covered her mouth with her left hand. What did Red mean when he said 'I know?' The red jacket teenager sighed as he fixed his red cap.

"I tried to kill myself, and I did it by plunging down off of Mt. Silver, but somehow I ended up here in Pallet Town without a clue on what is going on. This is why I need your help, I no longer have any pokemon that could help me, and you're the only person who can see me that's starting a journey." Red said as he put his hands in his pocket and looking back at Leaf's blue eyes intensely. There was something that bothered her though, why would he do such an idiotic thing by jumping off of Mt. Silver? What in the name of Arceus would be a fool to do that?

"Why?" Leaf simply questioned. Red raised an eyebrow.

"Why what?" Red replied back.

"Why did you…jump off?" Leaf questioned as she looked back with a serious face. Red sighed as he shook his hand in the air.

"Nothing important, it's just something in the past." Red simply replied as he cracked his knuckles. Leaf looked at him as if he's stupid.

"Are you stupid!? Why would you do something so ludicrous!? What reason was it for you to jump off of a mountain in the first place!?" Leaf questioned madly at him. Again; Red brushed off his hands in the air and shook his head.

"If you must know, I just hate my life okay? That's all you've got to know about me, now can we please go?" Red questioned as he felt a bit annoyed. Leaf crossed her arm and sighed, it was best for her not to aggravate him even further, so she decided to drop the subject and agree on his term; however she does have one last question.

"Then why go back?" Leaf questioned him once more. Red looked back at her, his face was in full grim as if he doesn't want to talk about it. Surprisingly, he did.

"To find out what the hell is going on." Red replied back. Leaf slowly nods her head, there was an awkward moment between them as she looked around the area and noticed several pedestrians looking at Leaf as though she is crazy. She totally forgot that there were people looking at her, so she blushed out in embarrassment, she looks back at Red.

"Let's head back to my house, I need to get my bag, and then head to Viridian City to get a package for the professor." Leaf said as she looks at Red, he agrees as he nods his head too as they both headed back to Leaf's home in silence, none of them talk to each other or looked at one another.

It didn't take long for them to get to Leaf's house, she was greeted by her mother and was excited for Leaf's pokemon as she starts playing with it and petting it at the same time. The bulbasaur nicknamed Bulby, cried out in happiness as it was getting a belly rub by Leaf's mother.

"Oh Leaf, this little guy is so cute!" Leaf's mother exclaimed in happiness as she kept rubbing the seed pokemon. Leaf smiled as she shook her head.

"I'm going to get my bag mom, after that, it's my journey to become the best trainer." Leaf said solemnly as she headed upstairs with Red tailing behind, but not without looking at Leaf's mother.

"Mom…" Red whispered to himself as he shook his head and went upstairs towards Leaf's room. He enters and was surprised that it looks almost exactly like his room, except for the huge stuff animals sitting on the counters and instead of a regular NES console, it was a Nintendo 64 which at that time was new. He looked towards Leaf who was grabbing a yellow bag out of her closet as she wraps It across her chest and straddled on its side. She looks at Red who had a sad expression on it, she was curious and a bit worried for him.

"Are you okay?" Leaf questioned Red as he snaps back into his old face and nodded his head.

"Yeah…it's just that…this whole thing…just seems so off. Your room matches my room, and your mother is my mother. It just doesn't make any sense, how can that be?" Red questioned as he rubbed his chin; Leaf raised an eyebrow at him, confused on what he had just said. His mother is her mother? Her room is his room?

"What are you saying Red?" Leaf questioned Red as he crossed his arms and ponders with his eyes closed.

"Are we related…? Somehow…?" Red questioned softly. Leaf's eyes bulged out and were shocked on what he had just said.

"What!? No, I'm the only child here; my parents never have another kid." Leaf replied back to his question. Red opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"You're probably right…but something is definitely wrong, and the key to solving this mystery is Mt. Silver, I know it!" Red exclaimed as he shook his hands. Leaf put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. He gave her a look that says 'what?'

"You know, there are a lot of questions I want you to answer like how'd you become champion, what's it like being a pokemon master, and what kind of person are you. You don't seem like a depressed guy; in fact you're pretty cute." Leaf complimented him as she winked at him. This caused Red to turn, well, red as he quickly removes his cap and covered his face from sheer embarrassment.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, anyways let's go! Maybe I can catch up to Blue!" Leaf exclaimed out in glee as she quickly went past Red and headed downstairs. Red followed her as he was stunned from that compliment. Never in his whole life did someone called him cute, even if it was a joke, it still felt like a compliment somewhere deep down in her words, he smiled from the thought of it.

"Alright Red, tell me what to do when I battle a pokemon?" Leaf questioned as they both walked through route 1's pathways. Red rubbed his chin.

"Well first, you have to make sure your pokemon are healthy enough to fight, if you're in a status condition like sleep, poison, burn, paralyze, or sometimes freeze, then it's best to take care of the ailments before you send them out to battle. Second, make sure you and your pokemon have bonded, that way they'll fight harder and better. "Red said as he looked at Leaf who was just confused on what he just said.

"Uhhh…I got lost when you said status ailments…" Leaf sheepishly admitted. Red chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Here let me tell you again-Leaf behind you!" Red exclaimed. Leaf was caught off guard as she turned around and saw two spiny needles are heading straight towards her. Luckily Leaf was pushed down on the ground by Red as he looked back up to see where that direction came from. It came into full view as a caterpillar like pokemon with a small horn, a round red nose and many legs had come into view. It screeched as it again fired another needle at Red and Leaf. Red rolled away, carrying Leaf as they both moved out of the way in time.

"Leaf, your pokemon now!" Red exclaimed as he got up from the ground. He extended a hand which she obliges as he pulled her back up on her feet. She pulled out a pokeball that was clipped onto her red skirt and threw it.

"Go Bulby!" Leaf cried out as the ball had erupt a bright light and formed an animal like form with a green seed on its back that is standing on its four legs. It roared out 'saur' in a high pitch crackling sound. Leaf looks towards the direction at Red, for some reason Red was confused on why she looked at him.

"Red what should I do!?" Leaf exclaimed as she looked at her pokemon, awaiting his master's order. Red smacked his forehead and shook his head.

"Command him to attack! For now he only knows tackle and growl!" Red hollered back as he stood next to her. She nods her head as she pointed a finger at the seed pokemon.

"Bulby use tackle!" Leaf ordered her pokemon as it replied with a 'saur.' Bulby charged towards the stationed caterpillar pokemon with a hard tackle. The seed pokemon send the opponent sky high as it landed against the tree and fainted. Leaf was stunned on what she had done as she looked down at Bulby with a smile on her face. She immediately kneeled down and hugged her pokemon, filled with affection and love. Bulbasaur cried out in joy as it nuzzled against its cheeks. Red on the other hand was happy for her first victory, but something was definitely off with her fighting. Everyone knows that pokemon are used to fight combat with given commands. However; Leaf never did so instructed, instead she had to look at him for some assistance. This got Red a little concern as he walked towards her.

"Leaf…we need to talk." Red said calmly, but with a serious expression on his face. Leaf looks at him as was a bit worried on why he asks such a thing.

"Sure thing Red…" Leaf meekly replied as she withdraw her pokemon back into her red and white ball with a single button in the middle as it shoots a red laser at Bulby and it disappeared into the ball. She looks back at Red with a frighten expression.

"Leaf, why do you want to go on a journey?" Red asked as he put his hand in his pocket. Leaf looked down on the floor as she advert her eyes on a rock, feeling a bit uncomfortable from the question he asked.

"Why else? I wanted to become the best of the best, to be a master and challenge the Elite Fours." Leaf replied back meekly as he put her hands behind her back. Red sighed as he shook his head, she's lying, he could tell.

"I don't believe you." Red simply said as Leaf's eyes widen in the sudden reply that she was given.

"What are you saying? Of course I wanted to go on this journey, that's the very soul reason I left!" Leaf responded back angrily with her hands clenched behind her back. Red shook his head again and crossed his arms.

"Every trainer knows how pokemon battle works, but you on the other hand looked at me on what to do for a solution. Heck even preschoolers know how to battle, but you on the other hand…you had no idea what to do on this journey, so what is it that you really wanted to go in the first place? "Red asked roughly. Leaf was taken aback; she glared at him as she raised her voice at him.

"I wanted to go on this journey because I just wanted to okay!?" Leaf replied back angrily with her eyes becoming watery from the frustration of Red's solemn replies.

"Is that the best reason you can come up with? Look, I was on the same boat as you. I went on a journey not because I wanted to be a master or champion, but to prove that I wasn't weak compare to my rival. You see, I was bullied by this guy since I was younger, he used to be my best friend, but he became a bully and teased me since then. I proved him wrong by beating him at the champion league, I was victorious, but…in the end…" Red trailed off at the end of his sentence. He shook his head and waved his hand in the air.

"What!? Spill it out Red!" Leaf growled back.

"Never mind…" Red replied with a growl. He turns his back away from her and started walking away.

"Hey!" Leaf yelled back at him. He didn't respond, his cap covering his red eyes as he kept walking. She sighed as she followed him, they were both silent, walking a few feet away from each other with Red leading the way towards Viridian City.

"Oh so you're affiliated with Professor Oak huh? Can I trust you to deliver this parcel to him?" The clerk asked as he reached down behind the counter and handed Leaf the brown box. Leaf nods her head as she took it away from the clerk's hand. She smiled at him and thanked the clerk who nodded his head in response. Leaf turns her head and could see Red leaning against the entrance, waiting for Leaf, she sighed as she exited out of the Viridian Market with Red tailing behind her in silence. Throughout the whole way, they've become really silent and haven't spoken to each other since that small argument.

"Thanks for the package Leaf, and I see that you and your pokemon are doing just dandy." Professor Oak happily complimented on her pokemon. Leaf turns her eyes to the side; Red was standing next to her, quiet as ever.

"Yeah, I and Bulby are doing excellent, heck he became really strong after I got a hang on the whole pokemon battle." Leaf happily said as she handed the parcel to Professor Oak which he happily took. He opened the box and looked inside.

"Ah, it's what I ordered, pokeballs!" Professor Oak exclaimed excitingly as he pulled out the red and white balls. Leaf raised an eyebrow at the professor.

"What are they used for? Aren't the pokemons already stored in the ball?" Leaf questioned the professor. Professor Oak started laughing as he shook his head. Red faced palm which Leaf saw what he did. She was angry as she kicked his leg which he gasped in pain and starts rubbing it.

"Oh Leaf, my dear girl, it's for catching, and I'm giving you five of these so you can go out and catch as many as you can!" Professor Oak exclaimed in laughter. Leaf felt embarrassed from such a stupid question. They say there are no such things as a stupid question, but this is one of them.

"Oh I also have five more here for my grandson. He should be here anytime soon." Professor Oak said as he finally stopped laughing. Hearing that; Leaf perks up as she smiled from that statement.

"Blue's coming!?" Leaf exclaimed in excitement as she clasped her hands together. Red rolls his eyes and shook his head.

"Yo gramps!" A door burst open at the entrance and a voiced boom through the lab which caught many assistants and scientists eyes at the young boy wearing a black T-shirt and purple jean pants as he ran towards his grandfather next to Leaf. Red scowls at him as he shook his head, just the presence of him make him very angry. Leaf on the other hand was happy as a blush was forming on her face.

"What did you need me for?" Blue asked as he crossed his arms. Professor Oak suddenly had a realization than just the pokeballs.

"Oh right, there's something I almost forgot, here are your pokedexes for the both of you!" Professor Oak said as he reached into his pockets and handed out the red devices to Leaf and Blue. Leaf examined it and wonders what it is. Red knew what these dictionaries do as he crossed his arms, he didn't need to explain it Leaf as he let the professor explain it her.

"They're pokemon encyclopedias, if you point it at a pokemon, you'll learn some knowledgeable facts about them, what's even better, are that you'll learn about their natural habitat!" Professor Oak explained to the two young trainers. Blue just stuff it in his pocket as Leaf put in her yellow bag.

"A world without the knowledge of pokemon is very crucial, so I want you guys to do me a favor and try to catch as many pokemons as you can!" Professor Oak said with a smile on his face. Red looks towards Leaf if she got that, but instead she was giving quick glances at Blue which he was shaking his head in disappointment.

"God…at this rate…how am I going to get to Mt. Silver!?" Red yelled out which caught Leaf's attention. She glared at him and shook her head.

After that whole boring lecture; Red and Leaf are finally heading back to Viridian City, but along the way; on route 22 Leaf was having trouble catching pokemon. She tried many times as she kept throwing her pokeball at the pokemon, but it will always come out, there were a few times where the ball will shake whenever she captured it in the ball, but it will always come out in the end. She became frustrated as she turned her head towards Red who was just standing next to her, without saying a word since the lab.

"Well, aren't you going to help me!?" Leaf growled at him. He didn't respond as he just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Grrrr… fine!" Leaf yelled out in frustration as she threw her last pokeball on the ground and stomped away towards a nearby tree. This caught Red in surprise as she went pass him, in tears as she stormed away. Red frowned as he picked up her last pokeball off of the ground, feeling guilty and sorry for her, so he walks towards her who was crying, she had her back against the tree and was crying against knees, covering her face. Red kneels down and handed her the pokeball. She raised her head, her cheeks were red and her blue eyes were misty from the tears she had spilt, she still has that angry look on her face that says 'I'm going to kill you Red.'

"Get up." Red simply said as he offered her a hand. She sniffled as she took his hand as he brought her back onto her feet. Coincidently there was a wild Pidgey landed next to them as it looked at Leaf suspiciously.

"First, you have to battle the pokemon with your pokemon, so send out Bulby." Red commanded as he gave her the pokeball. She looks at Red and nodded as she plucked the other pokeball from her waist and threw it in the air then out came Bulby, ready to fight.

"Second, weaken the pokemon, but not too much, otherwise they'll faint and you can't catch them." Red commanded as he stood next to her. She looks back at him and nodded her head.

"Bulby, use tackle!" Leaf commanded to her pokemon. Bulby replied back with a 'saur' as he ran towards the off guard Pidgy as it sends it flying back. It tries to stand up, but it was weak from the surprise attack. Pidgy grew angry as it tries tackling Bulby, which only flinch Bulby.

"Now take the pokeball and throw it at the wild pokemon." Red commanded again. She nods in response as she looks at her empty and last pokeball. She clenched it tightly and threw it.

"Go pokeball!" Leaf called out as she threw the red and white ball at the weak Pidgey. The ball glides over the weak pokemon and opened as the Pidgey turned white and was captured inside of the ball. The ball falls down and landed on the ground and starts shaking around. Leaf stared at it intently as it shook. After a few more shakes, it finally stopped moving. Leaf stood still with her mouth agape, she slowly closed her mouth and it turned into a wide grin.

"Yes! I did it! I caught my first pokemon!" Leaf yelled out excitingly. Red on the other hand smiled as he fixed his red cap. She immediately ran towards her captive pokemon and raised it high in the air and screamed out in excitement. Bulby cocked its head to side, looking at his master going crazy over a small bird.

"Hehe, okay Leaf, good job." Red plainly chuckled, but Leaf wouldn't stop cheering as she spins around in circle with her prize catch in hand.

"I shall call you Pride!" Leaf exclaimed out in joy, maybe a little too happy. Red couldn't help, but laughed with her. She immediately ran up to Red and hugged him who caught him off guard, he didn't know whether to hug her back or do anything, so he just stood there.

"Oh thank you thank you Red!" Leaf exclaimed in happiness as she finally released him. Red blushed as he covered his face with his red cap in embarrassment, he doesn't know how to react in front of a girl that hugged him, in fact, he never know what to do since this was his first time getting a hug. The moment was ruined when Blue's voice yelled out towards Leaf.

"'Hey Leaf, what are you doing?" Blue called out as he came walking towards her. Leaf turns her head back towards Blue with a smile.

"Oh Blue, it was great, I caught myself a pokemon!" Leaf exclaimed as she showed him the pokeball that contains the Pidgey. Blue just rolled his eyes which got Red a bit annoyed by his non caring way. 'Be happy for her damn it.' Red thought.

"Uh huh, yeah, great anyways, if you're heading towards the Pokemon League, then forget it, the patrol won't let me through." Blue said in a annoyed manner as he turned his head towards the route he was taking.

"Huh? Why's that?" Leaf asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"How should I know? If I did, I wouldn't tell you this anyways. By the way have you've gotten stronger?" Blue questioned as he pulled out a pokeball which caught Leaf off guard. He wants to battle? Here and now?

"B-But Blue…I'm not ready yet, I just caught my first pokemon and Bulby is still-" Leaf was caught off guard as Blue threw his pokeball, and out came a Charmander, a orange lizard with a yellow belly and a flaming tail came out roaring. Leaf was stunned on what to do, this was the second time she's going to fight against Blue, but she's totally unprepared, and from the looks of it; Blue has another pokeball strapped on his belt! Red grew frustrated at this, how low could Blue be for challenging a trainer who just recovered from a battle?

"Leaf…use your potions…spray it on Pride and Bulby. It'll heal your pokemons." Red said to her as she looked at Red. Blue raised an eyebrow at her, as he wonders what is going on.

"Okay…" Leaf whispered back as she pulled out two small vials with a spray and sprayed it on Bulby and Pride's pokeball. Bulby seems to be in his full strength as he stretched out his legs and jumped into position.

"Charmander, use scratch!" Blue commanded his pokemon as the flaming lizard charges towards Bulby and scratched its cheek, leaving a red mark on its face. Bulby flinch from the scratch as it glared back at Charmander.

"Use Bulby's new ability; Leech Seed." Red commanded Leaf; she nodded her head and pointed a finger towards Bulby.

"Bulby use Leech Seed!" Leaf commanded Bulby, as it sprouts three seeds from its giant plant on its back, towards Charmander. The seed planted on Charmander and small plants starts sprouting on it. It doesn't seem like it has any effect as she stared back at Red, looking for a solution. Red just nods his head in response. What the hell does that mean?

"Charmander use another scratch!" Blue commanded his pokemon; Bulby once again was scratched against its cheek. Leaf looked again towards Red, to find an answer; again he just nods his head.

"Now just keep on tackling him, the seed on Charmander will do its job." Red commanded towards Leaf. She raised an eyebrow, but nods her head.

"Bulbasaur, use tackle!" Leaf commanded towards Bulby which he obliges and managed to tackle head on collision on the head, resulting a critical hit! Charmander skid against the floor as it tries to stand up. Suddenly it fell back down as the plant on it starts glowing particles of light green aura and headed back to Bulbasaur. Bulbsaur's scratch marks were slowly fading away.

"W-What…how'd you?" Blue whispered in shock. Leaf smiled at the result and gave Red a thumb up which he responded back with a thumb up.

"Grr…Charmander scratch him!" Charmander slowly got up and tries to launch another scratch attack, but it was too weak, the attack missed Bulbasaur as it dodged away from its attack. Charmander landed on the floor and fainted from the seed planted on it.

"Tch, you got lucky, go Pidgey!" Blue called out as he threw another pokeball and withdrew his fainted Charmander back into the ball. The ball revealed Pidgey that is the same as Pride. The pokemon screeched as it looked at Bulby with intense eyes. Red's eyes widen as he looked Leaf.

"Pidgey use gust!" Blue called out to his pokemon which it obeyed as it flapped its wings and created a small whirlwind surrounding Bulby who's in a state of panic as it looked at its sides. Leaf watches in fear for the safety of her pokemon as the gust collided at Bulby. 'Saur!' It cried out in pain as it flew up in the air and soon landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Bulby!" Leaf exclaimed as she ran up to her defeated pokemon and held onto it. Bulby tries to get up, but it fainted.

"Oh no…that could've seriously hurt Bulby! Flying types have the higher advantage against grass pokemons!" Red exclaimed as he glared at Blue. He clenches his fist, he wanted to hurt him for such an attack, and he knew that Blue wanted to win no matter what.

"Hmph…sorry about that…" Blue scoffed as he crossed his arms. Leaf sighs as she withdrew her pokemon back into the ball. Red looked at Leaf, she was acting rather calm after that, or accepting the fact that is at hand.

"Go Pride!" Leaf called out as she throws the newly caught Pidgey. The ball release a bright light as it opened.

"Red…what should I do?" Leaf questioned Red. He looks at her and looked back at Pride.

"Pride is going against its own kind, but from the looks of it; Blue has the higher advantage due to the training he has put into it. Since yours is newly caught, it hasn't learned gust yet like his. There is a way though. Hold out your pokedex and pointed at your own pokemon." Red explained as he pointed at Pride. Leaf nods her head as she takes out the red device and pointed at Pride, its data is being registered and it finally revealed the whole list.

"Check out its skills." Red said as he crossed his arms. Leaf obliges and looked through the skills. There was tackle, growl, and sand-attack. Red's face perked up when he saw the sand-attack skill.

"Perfect, but only if we're lucky enough." Red said. Leaf looks at him and nodded with him.

"What are you blabbering Leaf?" Blue questioned Leaf. She shook her head and smiled as she put the red device back into her bag.

"Nothing. Pride, use sand-attack!" Leaf commanded her pokemon. The small bird pokemon screeched as it kicked sand at his opponent. The dirt clod hit the opponent in the eye as it screeched out in fear. Blue was shock as he pointed at his own pokemon.

"Pidgey, use another gust!" Blue commanded his own pokemon. The pokemon obeyed as it flapped its wings to create another whirlwind. The whirlwind tries to deliver the blow at Pride, but the sand in its eyes are making it difficult to concentrate. Pride dodged in time as the gust missed its mark.

"What!?" Blue exclaimed in surprise. Leaf smiles a bit as she pointed a finger at Pride.

"Pride, use tackle!" Leaf commanded her pokemon. Pride screeched as it charge towards his opponent and landed a hard tackle against Pidgey. The opponent was knocked down hard as it landed on the floor, defeated.

"Awww…you lucked out…" Blue moaned in defeat as he withdrew his Pidgey back into the ball. Leaf's face turned into a huge grin

"Yes! I finally did it!" Leaf exclaimed in happiness. Red smiled as he fixed his red cap.

"Good job…" Red silently said as he gave a thumb up. Leaf looks at him and gave him a wink.

"Hmph, you just got lucky Leaf." Blue scowled at her. Leaf raised an eyebrow at him, but kept her smile.

"So…you said that if I became stronger…you'll talk to me more?" Leaf asked as she put her hands behind her back. Blue rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey, you just got lucky, next time I'll get you. Anyways, the Pokemon League is crawling with tough trainers and I have to figure out how to get past them. You should quit dawdling from me and keep moving." Blue said with an annoyed tone as he walk past towards her.

"Hey…wait, I thought we-"Leaf was cut off by Blue as he stop walking and turned his head at her.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you got lucky. This one doesn't count." Blue said as he walked away. Leaf sighed dreamily as she claps her hands together. Red doesn't seem to approve the idea and now he realized what's her true intention on her journey, and he hated that reason more than anything.

"I get it now…" Red silently said as his eyes were covered by his red cap. Leaf looks towards Red as she ran towards him.

"The reason she went on a journey…" Red silently said to himself, to make sure she didn't hear him. Leaf smiled at him as he forced a smile towards her.

"She did it for him…" Red mumbled to himself. She smiles at him as she raised a hand for a high-five. He gave her what she needed as their hands clapped together.

"Thank you so much Red! I don't know what I'll do without you!" Leaf cried out in glee. Red smiled as he nodded his head.

"It doesn't matter what the reason her journey is. Her journey means nothing compare to my goal." Red mumbled again. She still has that cute smile on her face; he couldn't help, but was charmed by her looks. She's very attractive, but ignorant.

"Oh well…at least I'll stay with her for a while." Red mumbled again. Leaf had her hands behind her back as she has her back turn on him.

"Red…I'm sorry for everything…if you don't want to tell me…that's okay, as long as you're here on this journey with me. I can finally reach my goal." Leaf said with a blush on her face, hidden from view from Red. He starts rubbing the back of his head nervously as he chuckled.

"Anytime Leaf…anytime…" Red replied back with a smile.


	3. Rock Bottom

"Pride, use gust!" Leaf called out to her newly caught Pidgey. The small bird pokemon screeched as it spread its wings and started flapping it rapidly to create a whirlwind that is heading straight towards a trainer's caterpillar pokemon named Caterpie. The gust made a direct hit on the opponent's pokemon as it lifted off in the air and send it flying across the grassy field, defeated.

"No!" A bug catcher pokemon trainer called out as he ran towards his defeated pokemon and lifted it off of the ground and inspected its wounds. He sigh as he pulled out a pokeball from his belt and fired a red beam at the defeated pokemon, the pokemon was then withdrew into the ball. The bug catcher trainer looked at his opponent as he shook his head in disappointment; he lifted his straw hat and gave a good look at her.

"Yes! We did it! Good job Pride!" Leaf exclaimed as she hugged her flying pokemon which it smiled and nuzzled against her brown hair. Another boy who was leaning against the tree claps his hands with a smile on his face fixed his hat and walked up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder which she turns around with a grin and winked at him.

"Nice job Leaf, you're getting better at battling, but as you keep going on, you'll be facing many tougher enemies and you have to strategize better in the future." Red replied as he looked at her. She nods her head happily as she withdrew her pokemon back into the ball. She fixes her white hat and looked at the trainer that she has beaten.

"Here's your money." The bug catcher trainer groaned as he handed her the money. She smiled as she took the cash and put in her bag.

"Thanks! You know, you should focus on other different variety of pokemon than just bugs." Leaf suggested to the trainer. Her opponent rolled his eyes as he raised his bug net over his shoulder and walked away. Leaf raised an eyebrow and frowned; Red walked next to her and looked at her troubled face.

"Did I…offend him by any chance?" Leaf questioned Red as she looked at him. Red fixed his hat and sighed.

"Sometimes, trainers prefer one type of pokemon and never change their tactics. It's best just to leave them alone and not give them advices." Red said as he turned away towards the main road. He turns around and still sees Leaf standing there in deep thought, he sighed as he continues to walk. Leaf finally snapped out of her trance and followed Red.

"Hey Red…?" Leaf questioned as she turn her head towards the red jacket teenager. He turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of pokemon did you have before? I mean, before you lost them?" Leaf questioned as she walked beside him. He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the dawn sky, reminiscing his old comrades and friends.

"Well…my first pokemon from Professor Oak was a Bulbasaur like you. He was always strong and wise when it comes to a pokemon battle. After that, I caught a Pikachu here in Viridian Forrest. He was one of the most loyal pokemon I had yet, he hated staying in the ball and so I always let him walk around. Then I had a Squirtle, I found him while fishing around the river. He was lonely when I first found him, always looking around for a friend like a Polywhirl, but he was an outcast. Then I found Charmander, believe it or not, I found him on a rainy day near Mt. Moon, huddling in the cave trying to stay warm in the cave, he's feisty, but that's because he was afraid. Later after that, I found a Snorlax blocking the path on route 11, he's big and tough, but he's always kind hearted. Last, but not least, Evee, which later turned into an Espeon stuck in a pokeball, he's very unique quite strong. He's shy, but he does get the job done." Red explained to Leaf who just stared at him in bewilderment. Red rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Wow…that's…quite interesting, I wish I had those pokemons, no wait, I wish I had a Pikachu. It must be nice to have one." Leaf commented as she had her hands behind her back. Red chuckled as he shook his head.

"Speaking of Pikachu, why not find one here? We're already here in Viridian Forest." Red suggested to her. She shook her head with a smile.

"The Pikachu's have migrated to a different location, there are none here, if not extremely rare to find one here." Leaf said. Red only raised an eyebrow as he brushed through his hair by removing his cap.

"Huh…that's strange." Red commented back. Leaf only nods her head in agreement. They walked for a few minutes until they encountered a city; Red recognized the city well. He smiled as he looked around.

"It's Pewter City, this will be your first attempt at getting a badge." Red said with a smile. Leaf smiled back as she ran towards the city and looked around.

"Sweet, this'll be my first attempt at getting a badge! I wonder if Blue got one yet." Leaf ponders as she looked around. Red frowned when she said that as he sighed.

"Come on Leaf, let's get you prepare." Red said as he fixed his hat. She smiled at him as she grabs a hold of his arm and pulled him towards the market. He almost fell when she pulled him, but regained his balance.

Red yawned as he leaned his back against the pokemon center's entrance, waiting for Leaf to heal her pokemon. He has his hands in his pockets and looked around the town; it was night time as the town is lit up with many lights as people walk by with their dates, friends, and families. He looks at his hands, still remembering the time when he tried to place his hand on someone, but it went right through him. He shook his head.

"Hey Red I'm finish!" Leaf called out to Red as she exit out of center. She smiled at him as she walked towards him.

"Hey Red, I was wondering, why did you ask me to buy a pepper spray?" Leaf questioned as she took out a small cylinder vial with a spray and showed it to Red. He smiled and chuckled.

"Listen Leaf, the gym leader in this town is kinda…well…he goes after girls…any kind of girls…" Red said with a nervous smile. Leaf's eyes went wide as she stared at the pepper spray as the thoughts piling on her head, like what kind of person is he and if he was a womanizer.

"Uh…" Leaf muttered. Red starts chuckling as he put an arm around her shoulder, she looks up at his red eyes with worries.

"Don't worry, I'm there for you, and if he actually does weird things to you, you'll know what to do with that. Besides, the world is full of danger, and this is just one of them." Red said reassuringly to her, she just nods in response, feeling a bit nervous on meeting this gym leader. She wished that Blue was here, but if Red's here, then that's fine. Red walks towards the gym, but stopped in midway, he turns around towards Leaf with a smile and offered her a hand.

"Shall we go?" Red suggested. For some reason, this caught Leaf turning red as she slowly took his arm as they walk towards the gym hand in hand.

They had arrived at the gym and from what she had learn from Red, the gym leader likes…girls and his gym has a rocky theme and also he has rock type pokemons, but luckily for her, she has Bulby to take care of them. She learned that rock type pokemons are weak against grass, water, and ground. She enters the building with her hand still on Red as they entered slowly. The lights flashed on towards, which caused Leaf to flinch and recoil from the sudden light show. Red was stunned too as he clenches his hand to try to comfort her.

"So you're here. The name's Brock, I'm the Pewter's gym leader." The person named Brock announced as he is sitting down with his legs crossed together and his head resting on his knuckle. Leaf examined him, he's wearing a black and orange T-shirt that matches with his sneakers with a light green pants. His eyes are squinty as if they're scrunch together. Leaf gulped as she walked towards him nervously. The things that Red had said to her made it even harder for her to come closer to him, but she felt more at ease when Red's right next to her. Red looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my pokemon. My pokemon are all rock hard and have true grit determination. That's right – my pokemon are all the rock type." Brock announced as he stood up on his feet and slowly walks towards her which she flinched. He gave her a determine smile as he stopped a few feet away from her. Leaf mustered her courage as she gulped; Brock looked at her strangely on the way her hand is positioned, as If she's holding onto someone else's hand. He shook his head and focused on the girl before him.

"I-I-I'm L-Leaf G-Green…I-I'm here to earn my first b-badge." Leaf nervously said as she pulled out a pokeball that contains Bulby. Brock smiled as he shook his head.

"Now, now, there's no need to be nervous. I know its tough battling a gym leader on your first try, but trust me, it'll all blow over." Brock said with a smile on his face. Red raised an eyebrow as he looked at Leaf, she was nervous beyond hell, it's as if she's about to fall over and cry. He grips onto her hand tighter, she turn her head back at him as he gave her a nod. She breathed slowly and looked back at Brock.

"I'm Leaf, Green, and I'm here to win my first badge!" Leaf said determinedly. Brock smiled as he reached towards his pokeball that is latched onto his belt.

"Hmph, let's make this interesting eh? If I win, you'll go out with me on a date." Brock said with a sly smile. Leaf's eyes nearly bulged out, the same with Red as they couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Say, what!?" Leaf exclaimed in anger. Brock chuckled as he threw his pokeball in the air and a bright light burst out and revealed a rock type pokemon with two arms and a face.

"Geo, geo!" The rock pokemon yelled out. Leaf raised an eyebrow as she took out her pokedex and read through the information.

"It's a Geodude, the first evolution form of a Graveler. Be careful Leaf, this pokemon may look uninteresting, but it will be an annoyance if you let your cocky side get the better of you." Red said as he gave a quick glance at Leaf. She nods her head as she threw out her own pokeball and revealed Bulby.

"Bulby, use leech seed!" Leaf commanded the seed pokemon. Bulby nodded its head as it sprouts three brown seeds on the Geodude, a few seconds later the three seeds burst out and they became small green plants. Leaf smiles as she turns her head towards Red who gave her a smile and a thumb up. Brock grinned too as he pointed a finger at his pokemon.

"Geodude, use rollout!" Brock commanded as Geodude curled into a ball with its arms enclosed together, eyes shut as it starts rolling itself towards Bulby. Red was surprised and shock on how Brock's Geodude knows rollout already. During his adventure, Brock's Geodude only knew two moves, and that's tackle and defense curl. This is definitely strange and odd.

'Saur!' Bulbasaur roared out in pain as it was knocked against a nearby rock. Leaf looked at Bulby with worries, telling him to get back up and to never give up. Bulby refused to give up as it stood back up slowly. Leaf turns to Red for an answer.

"Leaf, something is definitely wrong; Brock's Geodude doesn't have the move rollout at all, be careful!" Red commented towards her. She nods her head as she focused on the battle at hand. Brock smirked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Ready for that date Miss Leaf?" Brock sarcastically said. Leaf scoffed at him as she pointed at Bulby again.

"Yeah right; Bulby, test out your new attack vine whip!" Leaf commanded at her pokemon. Bulbasaur nods his head as two green like whips sprouted from the back of his seed and it lashed out towards Geodude. The whip made contact on Geodude as it yelled out in pain for each struck the whip had made contact. The leech seed on the rock pokemon started glowing light green aura. Soon, Bulby's wounds were healed dramatically. Geodude was unable to battle as it fainted by the small seed on it. Leaf cheered for her pokemon in which he replied with a 'saur.'

"Nice job Bulby! Just one more to go and we win!" Leaf exclaimed happily. Red nods his head as he focused on what Brock is planning to do next. The gym leader smirked deviously as he withdraws his Geodude back into the ball; he reaches for his last pokemon and threw it in the air. The revelation on the pokemon made Red's eyes widen in surprise and fear.

"W-What!?" Red yelled out as he couldn't believe his eyes on what Leaf's next challenge is.

"What is it Red?" Leaf whispered to him as she looked at him. Red looked at Leaf and clenched her hand softly as he could.

"Leaf…this isn't supposed to happen. Brock doesn't have a Steelix!" Red said nervously. Leaf's eyes widen as she looked at her opponent. The pokemon before her is a giant thirty footer gray snake like creature with a long rugged body with a large head and jaw that has several teethes protruding outward, and his eyes were gleaming down at the frighten Bulbasaur before it.

"Steel!" The Steelix roared out as it shakes the whole gym. Brock smiled once more as he looked up at his pokemon.

"Well trainer? What will you do now?" Brock asked her. Leaf couldn't reply back, she's too afraid and shock form what she's witnessing now. This was a guarantee win for Brock and there's no way for her to win. She turns her head to Red who was just glaring at Steelix, sweat beads were beginning to form on his forehead.

"I-I…" Leaf whispered, but then she felt a hand pressed against her shoulder. She looks up and sees Red with nervous smile.

"Don't give up Leaf, you still have a fighting chance against it! It may be bigger, stronger, or maybe even tougher. But there's something that we have, and he doesn't, us!" Red commented back. Leaf looks at him in bewilderment.

"Red…" Leaf whispered towards him as she nods her head.

"Right…Bulby! Don't be afraid, I'm with you in this!" Leaf yelled out towards her pokemon. Bulby's face change from frightened into determination as it glared back at the giant beast before him.

"All talk no action. Steelix, fire fang!" Brock commanded his pokemon. The giant steel pokemon obliges as it opened its fiery mouth and lunges towards Bulby, but luckily Bulby dodged it in time.

"Tell Bulby to use leech seed, after that, attack him with vine whip on numerous areas. Steelix's only drawback is its speed. It's too slow with all that steel on him!" Red commanded towards Leaf. She nods her head and looked back at Bulby.

"Bulby use leech seed!" Leaf commanded her pokemon. Bulby nods its again and released many more seeds on the giant creature. Steelix turned its gaze at Bulby with annoyance.

"Steelix use ice fang!" Brock commanded his pokemon. Steelix opened its icy cool giant mouth and tries to bite at Bulby, but thankfully he was smaller and ducked down below Steelix's mouth. The giant beast crashed against the gym's walls as it fell into a daze.

"Perfect!" Red yelled out. Leaf looked at him confused.

"The Steelix is confused, now we have a higher chance of winning. Confusion is like a status ailment, but entirely different, what it does is that on some rare occasion, it'll try to attack, but to only hurt itself in the end!" Red commented towards Leaf. She smiles and looked back at Bulby with determination.

"Grr…it's not over yet! Steelix, iron tail!" Brock commanded his pokemon once more. Steelix roared as it shakes its head, trying to get a clear thought. The giant pokemon slammed its steel tail on the ground near Bulby, the impact and radius knocks Bulby a few feet in the air as it crashed down on the ground.

"Bulby no!" Leaf yelled out towards her pokemon. Bulby got back up weakly as it shook its head and cried out 'saur!' Leaf smiled at him and was ready to command another attack.

"Unbelievable…" Brock muttered as he starts feeling sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Bulby, keep on using vine whip!" Leaf commanded once again. Bulby roared out as it kept whipping and lashing out its long green whips with rapid speed at the giant before them. Steelix groaned out in pain as it is being smacked to the side. This got Brock into a real tight spot.

"Okay, Steelix, use another iron tail!" Brock commanded his pokemon. Steelix obeyed as it shook itself and tries to land another hit on the ground with his tail. The impact once again knocked Bulby as it was unable to stand up. Brock smirked at this. Leaf became worried as she withdrew her pokemon back into the ball.

"Good job Bulby, you earn a rest." Leaf whispered towards the ball. Red smiled at her, and a small chuckle.

"She's learning…that's good." Red whispered to himself. He then focused on Brock who wasn't down yet. Luckily, the Steelix has the seeds planted on it and is still in a confused state. He looks at Leaf, she has one more pokemon left; Pride stands no chance against a Steelix at this rate. He has to make sure that he doesn't get hit at all.

"Have enough yet?" Brock questioned. Leaf shook her head as she unclipped the next ball and threw it in the air.

"Your foe is weak, go get em Pride!" Leaf called out her last pokemon. The small bird screeched as it looked up at Steelix with intense eyes. If Steelix managed to get a hit on Pride, then it is over, but Steelix is almost down; Leaf has another shot at this and thanks to Bulby's leech seed, it is slowly draining its energy away, making this fight a lot more intense.

"Pride use gust!" Leaf commanded her pokemon. Pride chirps as it flapped its wings and hit Steelix, but it didn't even move a muscle, the gust as no effect! This was really bad for Leaf. Red clenched his hands together as he begins to ponder.

"Leaf, we have to rely on our luck this time. There's no way you can blind him, Steel's eyes are rock itself, keep trying to gust him and hopefully the seed will take him out." Red commented towards Leaf. She looks at him and nods her head.

"Steelix, rock throw!" Brock commanded. Steelix roared out, as it tries to grab a nearby boulder, but somehow it tripped and made a somersault and landed on its back. Red's face perked up.

"Oh how could I forget, confusion is on our side too." Red whispered. Leaf's face turned into a grin.

"Pride keeps using that gust attack!" Leaf commanded her pokemon. Pride kept flapping its wings and a small whirlwind landed against the giant steel pokemon. Steelix was impacted by the gust as it howled in pain, resulting a critical hit on the chest.

"Steelix, ice fang!" Brock commanded once more, but instead Steelix turned around and somehow smack himself with his own tail. This caused him to be knocked out as its eyes closed in defeat, he is unable to battle. The winner of this intense battle is Leaf.

"You did it!" Red cheered as he grabbed her hands and started shaking it. Leaf was too stunned and shock on what she had just witnessed. She had defeated her first gym leader, and took her first step towards the Pokemon League!

"This is a first…" Brock whispered to himself as his eyebrows twitched a bit. Leaf looks at him and raised an eyebrow.

"After my Onix was defeated by a punk named Blue, I made sure to make Onix tougher by giving him a metal coat, transforming him into a Steelix. You on the other hand…you had defeated him on your first try!" Brock exclaimed as a small smile had formed on his face. Leaf's face brightens in happiness. She looks at Pride and nods at him with an affectionate smile, she grabbed a pokeball and fired a red beam at it and it withdraws into the ball. She whispered a small 'thank you' at it.

"And for that…I offer you the BoulderBadge! This makes your pokemon a tad bit stronger in battle, and it allows you to use the move Flash, if you manage to get an HM disk of it." Brock happily announced. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small onyx color badge that is shape of a round gem. Leaf walked towards him and slowly reaches her hands out. Before she could even reach for the badge; Brock grabbed a hold of her hand and looked into her blue eyes which made her turned into shock and worry.

"Don't worry about that date that was a joke." Brock said as he handed Leaf the badge. She laughs nervously as she backed away from him and returned to Red.

"Thank you so much Brock! I finally receive my first badge!" Leaf exclaimed in happiness. Red smiled too as he clapped for her. Leaf pinned the badge inside of her yellow bag on the side. She then looks at Red and winked at him, which he starts rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to date with someone who has an imaginary boyfriend." Brock joked as he starts laughing furiously. Leaf and Red both turned red as she glared at Brock for making a stupid comment.

"I don't have an imaginary boyfriend! Speaking of that, you said you fought Blue? Do you know where'd he go?" Leaf questioned the gym leader. Red's face turned into a frown she said Blue's name. Brock stopped laughing and nods his head.

"Yeah, he's heading towards Mt. Moon. If you're heading there, I suggest you stock up before you head on up. Oh and get plenty of rests, it's a long hike and it gets tiring." Brock suggested. Leaf nods her head as she headed out of the entrance while waving her hand back at Brock who waved back.

"So I guess that pepper spray was useless huh? He wasn't the type of person who would do that." Leaf said as she looked at Red. They were both walking back into the Pokemon Center to get some rest for tomorrow's journey. Red has his hands behind his head as he starts rolling his eyes.

"When I fought him, he was always after women; maybe you're not all that attractive." Red joked as he starts laughing. Leaf didn't find that funny as she kicked him on the shins which he groaned out in pain.

"You idiot!" Leaf scoffed at him with her eyes closed and hands on her hips.

"I have to admit though…you did that because you were afraid that I might get hurt right?" Leaf questioned Red who was done rubbing his shin. He looks down on the floor and nodded his head bashfully.

"Yeah…" Red admitted as he puts his hands in his pockets. Leaf giggled as she wrapped her arm around his and looked up at hi, he starts blushing.

"Awww you did that because you care about me!" Leaf cried out in glee as she tugged on his arm. Red felt embarrassed as he refuses to acknowledge that.

"W-What!? No I don't! I'm just here to help you on your quest, and your job is to get me to Mt. Silver!" Red protested, but Leaf shook her head with a smile.

"Nu-uh Red, you were worried about little old me!" Leaf exclaimed in happiness. Red groaned as he face palmed himself in defeat.

"If I say yes, would you let me go?" Red moaned as he looks at her. Leaf nods her head.

"Fine, I was worried for you, there! Are you happy now!?" Red exclaimed as he crossed his arms. Leaf giggled and nods her head and let's goes of his arm. Red suddenly felt empty after that.


	4. A Promise to the End

"Hey Red, Bulby looks confused or lost in his thoughts. What is he doing?" Leaf questioned her companion as she looks at her pokemon. Bulby was looking around and was staring off in the distance and was in his own world. The red jacket teenager looked bended down on one knee and examined the grass pokemon, it didn't take long for him to realize the problem as he had a small smile on his face. He looks back at Leaf with an assuring expression.

"No worries Leaf, Bulby is trying to learn a few new moves, but he can only remember four of them, so you're going to have to get rid of your old moves." Red stated as he got back up on his feet. Leaf looked puzzle as she looked at Bulby.

"What should I do?" Leaf questioned the master. Red chuckled as he pointed at her yellow bag.

"Take out your pokedex and point it at Bulby, the device will show you the new move it is trying to learn and what he has learn so far. You can choose not to learn the new moves and stick with the ones you have now, but it wouldn't hurt to take a look." Red suggested to Leaf. She nods her head as she reaches into her yellow bag and pulled out the red device and opened it, she then point the device at Bulby. The device starts scanning the pokemon and on the screen it showed four moves on Bulby and a new move that is on the side, but this time it was two moves at once.

"Poison powder and sleep powder…" Leaf said as she read the new moves it has listed on the device. Red smiled as he snapped his fingers together.

"They're useful moves, I suggest you keep sleep powder and discard poison powder because pokemon can only be affected by one status ailment, so it is best to keep just one of them. Sleeping powder is extremely helpful if it hits allowing you to gain free hits on them until they wake up." Red explained. Leaf smiles as she nods her head.

"Okay, I know what I'm going to do, so how do I do this Red?" Leaf questioned the master; he chuckled as he looks at Bulby who is still looking around.

"Just tell it to forget a move and then tell it again to learn the new move. Since you have both new moves just tell Bulby to forget about one of the new move." Red said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She smiles as she nods her head.

"Bulby, forget growl and learn sleep powder. Then forget about the other move too!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. Her pokemon stopped looking around and closed its eyes for a moment. In a few seconds it opened its eyes and roared out 'saur!' Leaf smiled as she petted her pokemon as it nuzzled against her touch.

"This is great!" Leaf exclaimed in excitement, she withdraws her pokemon back into the ball. Red nods his head in agreement as they continue on foot through the dark cave of Mt. Moon.

"My pokemons are so great! I love both of you guys!" Leaf exclaimed as she looked at both of her pokeballs and planted a kiss on both of them. Red looked at Leaf awkwardly as he chuckled nervously. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow that says 'what?' Red shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey there's one over there!" A male's voice echoed through the cavern. Red and Leaf looked at each other and looked at the where the voice is called out.

"Yeah I see it! Get em!" Another male voice called out. Footsteps have suddenly become louder as it sounds like it was charging at something.

"Clef!" A high pitch pokemon's voice squeaked out in fear as there were shuffling noises around the cave. Red and Leaf both looked at each other and decided to investigate the scene at hand. Leaf hid behind a rock while Red decided to investigate, his eyes widen as he saw what is going on, and he turned his head back towards Leaf.

"Leaf, two Team Rocket grunts have a Clefairy cornered, we have to help it!" Red exclaimed at Leaf. Her eyes widen when she heard the name 'Team Rocket.' She and all of the people in Kanto knows them too well, they're an organized gang of mafias who steal other people's pokemon and other valuable items. No one knows who the main boss of the Rockets is, but one thing's for sure; they're ruthless and will not stop at anything until they get their hands on the prize.

"Our boss is going to love this pokemon, especially when it knows how to get plenty of moonstones." One of the grunts stated as he licked his upper lip with a pokeball in hand. He has a black beret and a black jumpsuit with a large red R in the middle. The poor defenseless pokemon started cowering in fear as it curls into a ball in the corner.

"Hey you two, stop right there!" Leaf exclaimed while pointing a finger at the two grunts. The two rocket grunts turned around with an eyebrow raised and confusion. They started to smile in a disgusting manner as they lick their lips when they saw Leaf standing there.

"Hey, hey, hey, cutie, what's a lass like you doing in a dark scary cave like this? Don't you know it is dangerous for girls like you, especially when you're dress in a miniskirt, showing off skins?" One of the grunts commented as he starts chuckling. The other grunt nods his head as he looked down at Leaf's legs and moved his eyes higher. Leaf's face flushed red as she looked at Red who is standing by her side.

"He's got a point you know." Red commented. Leaf suddenly became angry as she glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean!? And are you sure this is good idea Red, taking on Team Rocket scum?" Leaf hollered at Red who just nods his head in response. The two grunts looked at Leaf awkwardly as they wonder who she is talking to.

"Trust me Leaf, you'll want to take these guys down." Red replied as he crossed his arms. Leaf scoffed as she brushed through her long hair. She unclips Pride's ball and threw it in the air to reveal her bird pokemon.

"Pride, use gust!" Leaf commanded her pokemon. The bird pokemon screeched as it flapped its wings and a large whirlwind like object came crashing towards the grunts. The two grunts yelled out as they crash against the wall and fell unconscious. Red clapped his hands and tries to give her a high-five. Instead he was rewarded with a punch in the gut which he fell onto his knees and groaned.

"That's for agreeing with them!" Leaf scoffed as she turned red from embarrassment. She turned her head towards the defenseless pokemon as it slowly opened its eyes and looked at Leaf. She looked back and was suddenly caught in the charm of the pokemon.

"Awwwww how cute!" Leaf cooed as she approaches the scared pokemon. It curled back into a ball and starts shivering again. Leaf became worried as she slowly extended a hand out; the pokemon peeks its eyes open and looked up at Leaf.

"It's okay…I'm not going to hurt you." Leaf said in an assuring voice, her hand still outstretched. The pokemon shuddered as it slowly reaches towards her hand with a pink stocky arm with three digits on it. With Leaf's other hand she gently pets the curl pink fur on the top of its head, the pokemon sniffled as small tears runs down its chubby face. The pokemon slowly stood up as it showed its appearance more in the light, it was fully pink with a chubby pink body, its ears are well rounded with black tips in the end, and it has small blushes on its cheeks. On the back it has a large curl tail with small wings sprouted on its back.

"Clef…" It whimpered, showing a small canine tooth on the top right hand corner of its mouth. Leaf gave it an assuring smile as she examined its scarred wounds from the grunts it had delivered on it.

"You poor thing, did they do this to you?" Leaf questioned. The pokemon nods its head slowly. Leaf dropped down her yellow bag and scavenged through its contents and pulled out a purple spray can.

"Here, let me heal you." Leaf softly said as she examined the scar and sprayed the potion on it. Within seconds, the pokemon was feeling better as it jumped up and down in happiness.

"Clef! Clefairy! Clef!" The pokemon exclaimed in excitement. Leaf smiled as she pet the pokemon once more as she stood back up.

"That's really sweet of you." Red said as he crossed his arms and gave her a smile. She smiled back until she felt a tug on her leg. She looks down and sees the pink pokemon hugging her leg while pulling on her light blue socks. Leaf smile as she looks down at the pokemon.

"Do you want to join me?" Leaf asked the pokemon. The pokemon nodded its head and responded back with a happy 'clef!' Leaf smiles as she reaches down into her yellow bag, but was stopped by Red, she looks at Red with concern as he shook his head.

"It looks like she wants to be out of the ball." Red said with a smile. Leaf looked back at the pink pokemon with a smile.

"You want to be out of the ball?" Leaf asked the pokemon. It nods its head happily; Leaf starts petting its head.

"Okay then, let's call you, Hope, do you like it?" Leaf asked the pokemon. The pokemon replied back with a happy 'clef!' Red starts laughing as he shook his head, remembering his own loyal pokemon that also refuses to stay in the ball. He starts frowning and closed his eyes.

"Pikachu…" Red whispered, but he shook his head and focused on the matter at hand.

"Okay Leaf, let's get going-"Red was interrupted when a wild rock pokemon named Geodude came rolling towards Leaf with a loud 'geo!'

"Leaf, look out!" Red called out with his hand outstretched towards Leaf as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way and they both fell on the ground. Hope moved out of the way in time and it faced against the wild Geodude.

"Hope!" Leaf called out as she stood back up with a pokedex in hand, reading through the info and moves her new pokemon has. One of the moves caught her eyes as she looked at Hope.

"Hope, use metronome!" Leaf called out. Hope replied back with a 'fairy!' It waves it fingers as it slowly starts glowing bright. Leaf was caught on by its glowing move when suddenly it stopped glowing as a large body of water came out from its fingers and fired it at the wild Geodude. It was a direct hit as the wild Geodude collapse on the ground and fainted. Leaf and Red's jaws dropped when they saw what had just happened. Hope turns around and was rubbing its head bashfully with a nervous smile.

"Hope, that was wonderful!" Leaf cried out in glee as she ran towards her pokemon and picked it up and snuggled against her cheek. Red still laid on the ground in surprise. He slowly stood back up and put his hands on his hips with a smile.

"Will wonders never cease." Red whispered as he continues to watch the pokemon and trainer showing each other's affection and love with a simple hug.

The two young teenagers have finally found the exit to the cave as they both approach the light. The sun glared hits their sensitive eyes as they cover themselves with their hands. They looked through the horizon and see the city; it was just a few more yards before they can make it. A Clefairy hovers next to Leaf as it looks at its surroundings. Leaf looks at Red as she nudged her shoulder on him; Red looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Red questioned her. She giggled at him.

"I never got to say thank you when you saved me from that Geodude or that wild Weedle the other day. So um thank you…" Leaf said bashfully as she puts her hands behind her back and blushed. Red blushed too as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"W-Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" Red nervously asked as he looked into her blue eyes. She smiles at him.

"Being rescued by that Geodude made me remember to thank you. I just thought it was the right time to say it."Leaf said as she looked down on the ground. Red chuckles nervously, he has never been around with a girl or anyone for that matter during his journey. Throughout his journey he was always alone, and his only companions were his pokemon. They were his friends and family at that time, but things have changed drastically in his life, or if he even has a life as of now.

"N-No problem Leaf, what are friends for right?" Red said with a nervous smile. Leaf giggles as she holds his arm. Red looks at her, wondering what she's doing.

"Okay Red, promise me to never leave by my side!" Leaf said as she pulled his arm and dragged him all the way to Cerulean City.

"W-Wait a minute, not so fast!" Red exclaimed as she finally slowed down and looked back at him with Hope hovering next to her. She now wonders if Hope can see Red too.

"Okay, I promise to never leave you. You are after all, my first friend." Red said as he smiled.

"Great! You're my other friend next to Blue! Speaking of Blue, I wonder where he is." Leaf exclaimed as she starts daydreaming thinking about that spiky haired boy. She starts blushing as she puts her hands on her face and was in glee. Red frowned as he gave a long sigh, but kept a positive attitude.

"I'm sure we'll find him somewhere in this city, but first, let's get you ready for your next gym battle shall we?" Red remarks as he puts his hands in his pockets. Leaf nods her head as she grabs a hold of his arm and they walked towards the market to stock up with Hope hovering next to them.

Once again, Red is leaning his back against the wall, waiting for Leaf to get out of the Pokemon Center as he looks at the people walking by him. He sighs as he still wonders why people can't see him or interact with him at all. The wind and air suddenly felt colder unti he hears a faint call and it sounds all too familiar to him. 'Pika…' Red recoils as he looks around to find the source.

"Pikachu!?" Red called out as he looks around; there wasn't a response, until he felt something wet and thick falling down from his nose. He touched the liquid and pulled back and notices it was blood, his blood. It wasn't that much, but a few drops scared him as he examined it.

"What…?" Red whispered to himself.

"Hey Red, let's get going!" Leaf called out to Red as she walks out of the Pokemon Center and to see Red looking around for something. She became curious as she walked towards him with Hope next to her.

"Red?" Leaf softly questioned as she placed a hand on his shoulder which he flinched from the sudden touch. He turns back in reaction, but soon calmed down when it was just Leaf that gave him a good spook.

"Oh shoot, man you scared me." Red said as he removed his cap and wipes away the sweat on his forehead. Leaf raised an eyebrow and looked at him with concern.

"What happen; Red? Are you okay?" Leaf questioned as she put a hand on his forehead to see if he's sick or not. Red shook his head as he removed her hand away from his forehead.

"N-Nothing, I thought I just saw Blue, and I thought he saw me which freaked me out." Red said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh man…well that's disappointing, anyways let's go to the gym and get ourselves a badge shall we?" Leaf exclaimed in happiness. Red smiled back and nodded his head.

"Yeah…lets." Red whispered back. Leaf offered him a hand as he took it and they both walked to their goal, however Red was still feeling uneasy and Leaf was still worried about him.

They have arrived at the gym which looks like a large swimming pool filled with water pokemon. There was a trail that leads to the gym leader who happens to be a girl with light short orange hair wearing a matching blue bikini. Both teenagers approached the gym leader on the trail, she has her eyes closed.

"Uh, miss?" Leaf questioned as she looked at Hope who only looked around at the gym leader. Finally the gym leader opened her eyes and looked at Leaf with a soft smile.

"My, you're a new face here, are you trying to win yourself a badge?" The girl asked Leaf in which she responds in return with a nod. The gym leader giggled as she pulled out a pokeball from her back.

"The name is Misty, and don't you forget it! I'm aiming to become the best water pokemon trainer ever!" Misty announced as she threw her pokeball in the air as the light revealed an orange star shape pokemon with a red ruby indented in the middle, surrounded by a golden ring around it.. 'Ha!' it called out as it stared at Leaf. She looks towards Hope as she nudged her head to get in.

"Go Hope!" Leaf called out as she pointed a finger at the star shape pokemon. Leaf looks at the opponent's pokemon and ponders.

"Hey; Red, what kind of weakness and strategy should I do against Misty?" Leaf questioned, but she didn't get a response, she turns her head and noticed something that made her a bit aggravated. Red was staring at Misty with a bloody nose, it seems like he's staring off into space or something. Leaf's face turns into a glare as she crossed her arms.

"Hey idiot! You're supposed to be helping me, not gawking at her!" Leaf yelled out to Red, but he seems to ignore her calls until he felt a strong kick from Leaf and he fell into the water with a splash. Not surprisingly; Misty doesn't see the splash, but was concerned with Leaf on why she's suddenly acting crazy. Red climbed back up on the trail, dripping with water and glaring back at Leaf.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Red yelled back. Leaf rolled her eyes as she has an angry glare on her face.

"You're supposed to be helping me here!" Leaf exclaimed. Red rolled his eyes as he looked at Leaf and then back at Misty.

"Misty is a water trainer, meaning her weaknesses are grass, and electric. The pokemon you are facing right now is a Staryu, it has many varieties of attacks, but it also can learn lightning attacks, but at this stage, it most likely doesn't. You know Leaf, the meaning of becoming a trainer is learn things yourself, that is a part of growing up." Red said as he crossed his arms and gave a glare at Leaf. She scoffs at him and pointed a finger at Hope.

"Hope, use double slap!" Leaf commanded her pokemon. Hope responded with a 'fairy!' as it approached Staryu with quick speed and slapped it several times, but Staryu backed away before it could receive anymore punishments.

"Staryu, use swift!" Misty commanded her star shape pokemon. Staryu waved its pointy arms and several star shapes came towards Hope in blinding speed. 'Clef!' Hope yelled out in pain as the stars hit her across the cheeks. Leaf looks at Hope with worries telling her not to give up.

"Staryu is one of the fastest water type pokemon, along with its evolution. Be careful Leaf that means it can dodge attacks easier and land more hits on your pokemon." Red commented. Leaf nods her head as she pointed a finger at Hope.

"Hope, use metronome!" Leaf commanded her new pokemon. Hope nodded its head as waved its small fingers back and forth as it glows, then suddenly a bolt of electricity cane out from her finger and fired directly at Staryu, but the star pokemon dodged in time. Leaf grits her teeth and clenched her hands.

'Dangit, it is fast!" Leaf yelled out.

"Ha, you don't know the half of it!" Misty yelled back as she pointed her finger at her pokemon again.

"Staryu, thunderbolt!" Misty called out. Red was shocked and stunned from that call, Staryu can't learn that yet! Then something caught his attention behind Misty, his nose starts bleeding again.

"Pikachu…" Red whispered with his eyes widens in surprise and horror as he sees a faded image of Pikachu behind Misty and looked around curiously and squeaked out 'pika' in a low whisper.

"No, Hope!" Leaf called out to her pokemon as the lightening surges towards her pokemon with a direct hit. Hope fell on the ground, but was trying to stand back up weakly. It manages to get back up, its face filled with determination.

"Heh, we don't give up that easily do we Hope?" Leaf happily commented. 'Clef!' Hope responded back as it glared at its opponent.

"I'm surprise it's still up." Misty commented as she crossed her arms with a sly smile.

"Ha, if you think Hope and I are going to give up that easily, then you're wrong! Hope, use metronome again!" Leaf commanded her pokemon. Hope waved its fingers once more and suddenly a light blue beam of ice shot from its finger and was heading straight towards Staryu, it was a direct hit and what's more, it was frozen solid! Misty's face fell into shock and surprise.

"Staryu!" Misty called out her pokemon. It was Leaf's chance as she commanded her pokemon once more.

"Hope, finish it off with a pound!" Leaf commanded her pokemon. Hope nods its head as he jumped in the air with its legs out open and stomped on Staryu. It was all in silence until the ice broke and Staryu was unable to battle as it fainted. Misty groaned as she withdrew it back into her ball.

"Time for my secret weapon…." Misty whispered to herself, she tossed the ball in the air and out came another star like pokemon, but this one is purprle with many legs spinning around from behind and the same ruby gem in the middle, but with a larger gold ring around it. Leaf looks at Red who was still stunned as he kept looking at Misty. This got Leaf really mad.

"What are you doing now you idiotic pervert!?" Leaf yelled at Red who suddenly snapped back into reality as he shook his head. He looked at Leaf who looked hurt and angry.

"I-I'm sorry Leaf…but…" Red trailed off on his words as he looked at Misty again. Leaf crossed her arms as she kept looking at Red.

"Leaf…we're in trouble here. Misty's Starmie is incredibly strong, it has many tricks up its sleeves, I suggest you switch your pokemon to Bulby." Red suggested. Leaf nods her head as she called Hope back to her side which it happily obliges as it returned back to Leaf and hid behind her legs. Leaf took out her pokeball fromo her waist and threw it in the air.

"Go Bulby!" Leaf called out as the ball opened and revealed her starter pokemon. 'Saur' it replied as it looked at its opponent.

"Bulby, use vine whip!" Leaf commanded her pokemon. Bulby obliges as it pulled out two long green vines and it lashes out towards Starmie. The star pokemon dodged with ease as it moved out of the way.

"Starmie, use psychic!" Misty commanded her pokemon. Starmie spin its legs from behind as the red ruby starts lowing an then it flashed at Bulby. 'Saur!' Bulby cried out in pain as it collapses on the ground, defeated. Leaf and Red were stunned by Misty's Starmie; Bulby was defeated in one hit! Leaf withdrew her pokemon and whispered a 'sorry' to her pokemon. She reaches down for her other pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Pride, go for it!" Leaf called out her small bird. It screeches as it glared at Starmie who was still standing still.

"Leaf, use sand-attack on it, that way you'll have a better fighting chance against it." Red recommended to Leaf who nods her head.

"Pride, use sand-attack!" Leaf commanded her pokemon as it landed on the ground and kicked some sand against the Starmie which recoiled from the sand. Misty growled as she pointed at her pokemon.

"Starmie, use thunder!" Misty commanded Starmie. The purple star pokemon starts waving its arms and suddenly a lighting surge came out from Starmie and made a direct hit on Pride! Pride fell on the ground in defeat; Leaf was getting nervous as she is down to her last pokemon. Misty is indeed a tough gym leader. She withdrew Pride and said a small 'thank you and sorry' to the pokeball. Even Red is getting nervous; he has never seen Misty this tough before during his adventure.

"Ha, down to your last pokemon, you've got no chance!" Misty said in a confident manner. Leaf glared at Misty and clenched her hands and looks down at Hope, her pokemon looks up too and nodded its head.

"Hope, be careful…" Leaf warned her pokemon as it gets ready to battle the impending opponent. Red looks at Misty again, the little mouse pokemon is nowhere to be seen as he had hoped. He shook his head, wondering if he's daydreaming or having some sort of illusion, whatever it is, it is distracting him.

"Hope, use metronome!" Leaf called out to her pokemon with a pointed finger. Hope began to wiggle its fingers and a small dense light appeared once more on its fingers and suddenly a gust of razor sharp leaves started to appear and were heading directly towards the surprise Starmie. It was a direct hit as Starmie fell into the water. Leaf smiled as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Ha! I win, now if you'll excuse me, I will-"Leaf was interrupted when Starmie suddenly sprung back out of the water, with the cuts barely marked and it seems to still hold on its own. Leaf's mouth dropped as she couldn't believe her eyes. It's still standing!

"N-No way, b-but how!?" Leaf exclaimed in surprise. Red crossed his arms and closed his eyes; Misty giggled and shook her head.

"Not good, that Starmie can recover its injuries; you're going to need to hit it with something big." Red commented as he looked at Leaf. She glared back at Misty and shook her head.

"Hmph, don't get cocky, you young trainers need to stop thinking that just because you have the higher advantage of a pokemon, doesn't mean we trainers don't have a strategy. Pokemon battles aren't determine by brute force alone, or weaknesses. It is about strategy and how to bond and cope with your pokemon. Learn your mistakes! Starmie, finish it off with a thunder!" Misty called out to her pokemon. The purple star shape pokemon agreed as its ruby is getting brighter. Leaf couldn't believe what's going to happen, she's going to lose…here…so suddenly.

"No way…this can't be happening…Red what should I do?" Leaf asked the master. Red sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Leaf, but it looks like this is it, but that's okay…learn from your mistakes and fix what needs to be fixed." Red said assuring as he put a hand on her shoulder. Leaf couldn't believe what she's hearing, even Red decided to say to accept this.

"No…" Leaf whispered as she glared at Misty. Red looked at her surprisingly, the Starmie is going full force on that hydro canon.

"I'm Leaf Green from Pallet Town, I will not succumb to defeat by the likes of you! Hope endure everything you've got!" Leaf called out to her pokemon as the pink pokemon responded with a 'clef.' Its eyes are filled with determination as it is ready to endure the blow.

"Geez…you don't give up do you. Starmie finish her off…" Misty said disappointingly. Starmie fired the massive water blast that is heading towards Hope. Hope closes its eyes with its hands stretch out, ready for the incoming wave of water. Suddenly something caught Red's attention as he looked at Hope, there is a barrier holding off the water blast.

"What in the world…" Red whispered to himself. Leaf sees it too as she sees the water being subdued by the massive barrier surrounding Hope. Misty's eyes widen too from the sudden realization when the water finally stopped bursting. Hope is fine with a light barrier surrounding the pokemon.

"No way…light screen…that fast!?" Red exclaimed in surprise. Leaf looked at Red in bewilderment too; Red looks back at Leaf.

"You're definitely something Leaf…now finish it off. " Red said as he nudged his head towards the tired out pokemon. Leaf nods her head slowly and looked at Hope who seems just as tired as its opponent.

"Hope...metronome." Leaf simply whispered towards her pokemon. Hope nods its head slowly as it wiggles its fingers once more. Again the same gust of razor sharp leaves came out and headed straight towards the ruby gem indented on the Starmie. It was a direct and critical hit as the Starmie was sent straight towards the gym's walls and made a crack on the wall, defeated at last. Leaf had miraculously defeated the water gym leader and declared a winner.

"Leaf that was amazing totally surprised Misty and me! Who knew that Hope had that kind of move already?" Red exclaimed in excitement as they were both heading up north towards Bill's house, where Red had told Leaf that he'll help them get to the next destination. Leaf stopped dead on her track with her white hat covering her eyes, looking down on the ground.

"How could you…" Leaf whispered with her hands clenched, teeth barring against each other. Red raised an eyebrow. Her pokemon, Hope hovered next to her in worry.

"Huh?" Red questioned confusingly as he looked at her with worries.

"How could you say that…to give up!?" Leaf yelled at Red with anger as she turned around and glared at him with hate. Red backed up slowly with his hands raised up.

"Whoa…hey, hey, easy, what are you saying Leaf?" Red questioned with confusion as he backed slowly away from her.

"Back at the gym, you told me to give up! You said that this was it! You gave up on me Red! You gave up on your goal!" Leaf yelled at him. He was stunned as he glared at her back.

"For your information Leaf, I didn't give up on you, I just simply said that this will be your first lost and that there's always a next time." Red tries to say it as comforting as possible.

"Ha, like hell, I don't believe you, you clearly gave up, when the hell did you suddenly give up!? Huh? Was it because you jumped off of Mt. Silver, let's hear it Red!" Leaf barked back at him as her face is turning red. Red was stunned, but was furious at what she had said to him that is so insulting.

"Mt. Silver has nothing to do with me giving up on anything! That was too personal Leaf, why the hell are you getting so upset for!? I'm doing my best to help you and now you're pushing me into a corner!? I jumped off that mountain because I hate my life, remember!? I hate my life!" Red shouted back. Leaf didn't buy it one bit as she crossed her arms.

"Bullshit! If you hated your life so much, then why don't you just accept reality that you might be dead and don't care about the solution. If you don't care, why did you ask my help? I wanted to make sure that we're still in this together, but from the way you were acting earlier, that was extremely disappointing! If Blue was here, he wouldn't say shit like that!" Leaf shouted back. This got Red left stunned, he doesn't know what to say or do, and he was simply sweating and gritted his teeth, also hearing Blue's name; Leaf comparing Blue and him. People were looking at Leaf as though she was crazy and was shouting as if she was talking to somebody.

"I need a break…I'm going to the Pokemon Center…so do whatever the hell you want, and don't expect me running back to you anytime soon." Red said rudely as he stomped away from Leaf. She glares at him; she didn't want to deal with him right now as they both walk separate paths.

"That idiot…there's a huge difference between me and him. I don't give up that easily and when there's a will there's always a way…" Leaf growled as she starts walking on a wooden bridge. She turns her head back towards the direction Red and left, he was gone. Suddenly she bumped into someone very familiar.

"Yo Leaf!" Blue commented with a sneer on his face. Leaf turns her head back at Blue with a smile, just what she needed to see, after that intense fight with Red.

"Oh hey Blue, just the person I wanted to see!" Leaf called out bashfully. Blue rolls his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Heh, whatever, you're still struggling back there? As for me, I'm doing great I caught a bunch of strong pokemon!" Blue commented as he chuckled. Leaf's eyes widen in surprise and excitement.

"Oh really, what kind of pokemons do you have!?" Leaf asked in excitement. Blue chuckled as he glares at her. He reached behind his belt and pulled out a pokeball.

"Let me show you…" Blue said in a devious manner.

"God…what am I doing…I really shouldn't have said that to Leaf…she must be pissed off…there's more to it than that…for some reason, being with her…makes me care about my life. It makes me care about someone else too. It made me have a strange sensation around my stomach…she may be right…I did give up on her…but she didn't have to yell at me like that…" Red groaned as he leaned against the Pokemon Center Building next to the entrance.

"Geez…what to do now?" Red questioned as he looked up at the afternoon sky. Suddenly his nose started bleeding as he felt the thick red liquid oozed out from his nose. He quickly wipes it away and looks down below his feet. His eyes widen in surprise. It was a Pikachu looking back up at him with a smile…no wait…it was his Pikachu, he could tell by its jagged tail!

"P-Pikachu…?" Red whispered as he bends down to touch the pokemon, it moved back as it ran away up north.

"Hey, wait! Come back, Pikachu!" Red hollered out as he started to spring towards the electric mouse pokemon.

"Ha, I win!" Blue cheered as he put his hands against his hips. He looks down at his defeated rival; Leaf who was kneeling down with her hands on the floor, eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"Why…? How…?" Leaf whispered as she looked at her defeated pokemon, Hope who is unconscious filled with battle scars and wounds. All of her pokemon were defeated by her rival and her crush; Blue. She looks at him, remembering the time when he told her that she was lucky the second time they fought against each other. And from the looks of it, it was all too true. During the recent battle with him, she wasn't able to focus; she had last Bulby first, then Hope, and finally Pride. They all fell one by one as Blue took her down in one fell swoop. How in the world did this happen, was it really all just luck? Worse of all, she won't be able to impress him anymore, knowing that she was defeated so easily, she can't believe it.

"Blue…I…" Leaf whispered as she looks up at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled as he walked away.

"Next time Leaf, try to lighten up more. You might as well talk to your imaginary friend that you've been talking to. I've noticed that you were talking to yourself the second time we battled, why don't you ask him or her for advice. Smell ya later." Blue said as he brushed through his hair and walked past Leaf. He suddenly stopped and walked back to her pulled out a device and threw it on the floor next to her. Leaf looks at it and wonders what it is.

"Blue…what is this?" Leaf ponders as she looks at him.

"Hmph, why don't you figure it out yourself? Anyways, I feel sorry for you, no really you're always one step behind, so here's a little present for a favor." Blue said as he walked away.

'Blue…Red…Red…I…need you…" Leaf cried softly as she cried against her knees.

"Argh…where did that little rodent get to?" Red whispered to himself and noticed someone familiar is sitting on the wooden bridge crying. Red knew who that was as he slowly approaches her.

"Red…I'm so sorry…" Leaf cried as she shook her head against her knees.

"Leaf…? Hey, what's wrong?" Red asked softly as he kneels down before her. Leaf removes her face away from her knees and looked up at Red who was looking at her with concern. Leaf frowned as she looked at him.

"I must look like an idiot…you must think I'm an idiot…to think that I might stand a chance against anyone…to think that I can always win…but look at what happened. My pokemon are all down…Hope got it worse, she kept on fighting with everything she's got…and I failed her…I fail as a trainer…I failed at everything…just once in my life…that I'm worth something. I just want to prove to Blue that I can be just as good as him or hold out my own. I want to show him…that I wasn't weak…but in the end…I was Red…I was a fool to think that I had a chance to be with him! I'm so stupid and weak!" Leaf cried out as she looked at Hope who was lying next to her, unconscious. Red bit on his lip as he slowly extended a hand towards her with an assuring smile he can muster.

"Leaf…I'm sorry too…I really did give up on you…but now I know that you and I are different…this is your journey and not mine…I do give up easily…but that was not the reason I jumped off of the mountain…" Red said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the ground. Leaf sniffled as she wipes away the tears off of her eyes.

"Red…why did you come back? I thought…you were mad?" Leaf questioned as she sniffled. Red shook his head and looked out at the horizon.

"I thought I saw someone very important to me…" Red said to her as he kept looking out.

"Who's that?" Leaf asked as she sniffled again. Red shook his head.

"Nothing…at least…I'm thinking he's not here anymore…and besides…" Red said as he gently embraced her which caught Leaf in surprise. Leaf was stunned by his action as a blush appears on her face.

"I promise to stay by your side…remember?" Red said as he wipes away a single tear from her eyes. Leaf didn't say anything; she was caught by his aura and his words. He finally lets her go and extended a hand.

"Red..." Leaf whispered.

"Come on Leaf…let's heal your pokemon. You won't fight your battles alone anymore...I'm here now." Red said with a smile. Leaf smiled back as she nodded her head. She bends down and picked up her unconscious pokemon and walked side by side with her friend.


	5. Cheer Up

They've been walking for a while now without saying a word since that little incident with her rival; Blue. It's not that they're arguing, it's just that ever since that battle between Leaf and Blue, she had become really quiet as of lately and less excited with anything. Her Clefairy hovers by her side with worries as it looks at its master with concern. Of course, with Leaf, she'll just give her a fake smile and told her pokemon that everything is fine and that there's nothing to worry about. Her pokemon would have to disagree with that, but it will accept her master's wishes, then so be it. Another companion of hers a red jacket teenager gave a quick glance at her with concern as he put his hands behind his black hair and sighed. The tension between the two is unbearable, the odd silence with between them, the awkward moment when none can say anything to the other. It just suddenly felt like they've become complete strangers, this got the red jacket teenager a bit uneasy as he tries to start a conversation.

"Hey Leaf, why don't we take a cruise on the S.S Anne? I'm pretty sure that'll cheer you up. After all, Bill gave you the ticket, why not use it right?" Red suggested as he gave her a warm smile. Leaf stared off in the distance as she nods her head slowly.

"Yeah…" Leaf simply said as she twiddled her thumbs together. Red sighed as he shook his head. This was getting really weird. Not only was the battle with Blue took a toll on her defeat, but there was a rocket grunt that had stolen a Technical Machine that contains a data for certain moves known as Dig. Leaf had battled against the grunt, but her mind and heart wasn't all for the battle, it was more of a drag as her pokemon had barely won that fight, with a help of her friend Red to keep her mind at pace. He was sorely disappointed in her, he had wanted to lecture her on how poorly she had battle against the grunt, but he didn't because he cannot fathom the thought of her being in a hole than she already is. The two teenagers took an underground passage to Vermillion City where the S.S Anne is awaited to be aboard. From what Red could remember from the trip, he had to battle several crew members, but in short they weren't as aggressive per say Team Rocket, but in a sport kind of situation.

The two had exited the tunnel and started headed down south towards Vermillion City which is a port city where many ships transport goods and values. Today, Red had decided to take Leaf on the cruise to keep her mind off of the battle and a long rest. He knew that Leaf isn't in her game; a battle with trainers isn't a wise choice. One by one the two past by trainers who wanted to battle with Leaf; she gave them a look that took no interest in battle which is appalling to them and to her own pokemon Hope who is just as shock as the other trainers are. Red decided to stay quiet, as they continue on foot towards the port town.

"Welcome to the S.S Anne! May I see your ticket ma'm?" A sailor with a white uniform asked as he has his right hand sticking out for the ticket. Leaf slowly nods her head as she reached into her yellow bag and pulled out the ticket and handed it to him. The sailor examines the piece of paper and smiled as he handed it back to her.

"You're welcome aboard ma'm." The sailor gestured as he gave a polite bow. Leaf just nods her head as she walked down the pier towards the massive cruise ship with many windows and headlights. Red scans the ship as he sees many passengers and crew members on board with happy grins and he could see on the front of the boat that there were trainers fighting against each other with their pokemon. Red fixed his cap as he trailed behind Leaf. She opened the door and was suddenly greeted by a waiter with slick brown hair combed to the side and a nice fancy brown tuxedo.

"Bonjour, I am a waiter of this massive cruise. I would be happy to serve you whatever that pleases you." The waiter said with a heavy accent and a smile. Leaf didn't respond, but had a grimed expression on her face. The waiter chuckled as he gave a polite bow.

"Ah! Le strong silent type! If I may, would you like me to escort you to your room madam?" The waiter asked politely. Leaf just nods her head as he bowed once more and gestured her to follow him.

"Here you are madam, may I suggest you partake on ze pokemon battle on ze front deck?" The waiter suggest as he opened the door to her room. It was a good size for a single person with one bed and a desk with a potted plant sitting on it with a lamp next to it. Leaf shook her head as she frowned.

"No thanks…I think I'll just sleep in for the night." Leaf lazily said as she threw her yellow bag on the bed and lay on it with her stomach resting on the bed, her face buried against the white pillow. Her Clefairy joins her by resting itself against the soft comforts of the white blankets as it dozed off to sleep. The waiter just bows his head as he closes the door for her; Red was leaning against the wall and sighed.

"Leaf, if you need me, I'll be at the front deck." Red softly said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Leaf didn't respond back, not even a nod as Red left the room and closed the door, his back is leaning against it and he could hear her cry. Red slumped against the door until he fell on the floor with a heavy heart.

"What must I do to cheer her up?" Red whispered to himself as he got off of the floor and walked towards the front deck. As usual there wasn't a single person who has acknowledges his presence, and every time people do this, his mind will always wonder if he was truly dead. All he remembers is waking up at Pallet Town after plunging down off of Mt. Silver, eyes closed and all. Then there was the time when he saw Pikachu for the first time in a while, it was a strange occurrence, his nose was bleeding every time his pokemon is near or so he assume that's what happens. The question will always remain a mystery and the number one question is, why? He leans over the rails and looks down, the cruise is moving as the water splashes against the ship, and then he looks out in the horizon and sees the Vermillion City piers getting smaller by every second. His head was suddenly pounding until he finally realized what is going on.

"Oh god…I forgot…my equilibrium is always off…I think I'm going to puke…" Red groaned as he holds his hands against his mouth. With no one to assist him he'll just have to endure it and from what he could remember from his journey, they told him to stay outside to take in the fresh air. So he'll just do what he has to do, he puked over the rails.

"I wonder what Red's doing…" Leaf wonders as she got out of the bed and left the room, leaving her sleeping Clefairy on the edge of the bed. She looks at the hallway and there was a sign against the wall that pointed to front deck where she heard that he'll be staying there if she needed him. So she followed the trail and it lead to a set up stair as she climbed up which leads to another hall and at the end of the hall was the front deck. She looks around to find the red jacket teenager, but she look no further as she sees her friend puking overboard and the people around her were just minding their own business as if nothing had happened.

"Oh god…what have I gotten myself into?" Red groaned as he felt another round coming out as he again puked. Leaf immediately rushed towards her friend with worries, ignoring the pokemon battle the other trainers are requesting.

"Red are you okay?" Leaf questioned the paled teenager. She didn't get a respond as he kept puking. She puts a hand on his back, trying to calm him down. Red finally withdraws away from the edge as he sat down on the wooden floor and groaned.

"Aw geez…I hadn't puked that much since then…" Red groaned as he shook his head. Leaf sighed as she sat next to him. Red looks at her and smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Red asked the brown haired girl. She sighed as she looks at the sailors and trainers battling each other, giving commands to their pokemon as they screeched and roared at one another. The peers and crowds begin to cheered and roared at the intense battle.

"I'm feeling a bit better…I just feel…useless and weak." Leaf sadly said as she looked at Red. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"To tell you the truth Red…I didn't want to go on a journey…I went on this trip because of Blue." Leaf muttered. Red nodded his head, he knew it all along, but he decided to listen to what she has to say.

"I never wanted a pokemon, I never wanted to be a trainer or anything for that matter, I just wanted to see Blue and be with him. But during this journey, I realized that trying to achieve a dream and growing up is a whole lot harder than I thought, even with you along." Leaf whispered to him which he nodded his head.

"Tell me something Leaf…" Red began to say as he stood up and stretched his arms up in the air. Leaf looks up at him curiously.

"What?" Leaf questioned back. Red looks out in the horizon as he turns his head towards the open sky and sighed.

"Why do you like him?" Red suddenly asked as he put his hands in his pockets. This caught Leaf off guard as she begins to blush out of embarrassment. She knew that Red is cunning, so there's no use lying from him.

"When we were kids…he was always there for me. He protected me when no one else did; he was always the talkative one while I was the shy one. Blue was…my only friend I've got…and he promised me that we'll go on a journey together." Leaf replied back solemnly. Red looks back at Leaf and gave a smile.

"What about now?" Red questioned the tired out girl. She looks at Red and blinked several times.

"I…still want to be with him…despite what he had said to me earlier. He changed…but I know deep down; he's just being a boy, acting all tough." Leaf said with a giggle. Red frowned as he closes his eyes. 'Oh yeah, being a boy, more like being a douche.' He can't say that in front of Leaf after what she's been through.

"What about me?" Red questioned as he opened his red eyes once more. This caught Leaf in total surprise and shock.

"W-What?" Leaf whispered. Red rolled his eyes and waved his hands in the air.

"Never mind…forget I asked…I'm going back in. You wanna come?" Red asked. Leaf shook her head as she still kept the frown on her face. Red shrugged his shoulders as he went back in with his hands in his pockets. Just when he's gone from her sight she looked out in the horizon in deep thought.

"Red…" Leaf whispered as the wind blow against her long hair. Red walked through the hallway by himself with no one else around him, until he saw one of the room door opened and out came a spiky orange haired boy with a black T-shirt and purple jean pants coming out from one of the room. He has a sneer on his face as he closed the door and started walking towards the ship deck. Red glared at him as Blue went through him as though he was walking through thin air. Red wanted to make sure that he doesn't see Leaf as he ran past him and headed towards Leaf who was still standing there. She heard footsteps as she turned around and was surprised to see Red coming back to her.

"Red, what happened? Why are you back?" Leaf questioned. Red grabbed her hand firmly, but not too tightly.

"Uh…there's something I need to tell you about Bulby." Red said as he gently pulled her over to the shaded side of the ship. Leaf was confused on what he's doing as she lets him take her.

"What about Bulby?" Leaf questioned as she grew a bit worry for her pokemon. Red had to think fast as he caught a quick glance at Blue who was standing on the other side of the rail, looking far away in deep thought.

"Uh…Bulby is…close to evolving." Red lied as he chuckled nervously. Leaf raised an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips.

"Really Red, that's all you wanted to tell me?" Leaf asked in an uninterested manner.

"No wait…I just wanted to let you know that….uh…you can stop the evolution while the pokemon is about to evolve!" Red exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Somehow this caught Leaf's interest as she seemed faze by his words.

"Oh really, how?" Leaf questioned. Red glanced back at Blue who was still standing there, but with a pokedex in his hand as he scavenged through the information. Red had to buy more time for her; he still doesn't want her to see him, not after what they've been through.

"You uh…shake him or startle him before he can even transform." Red said nervously, Leaf ponders as she looks up while removing her white hat and brushed down her long hair.

"Hmmm…I was wondering if I should keep Bulby as a Bulbasaur, or transform him into an Ivysaur and then a Venusaur." Leaf ponders. Red smiled as he finally calmed down as he looked towards Blue's direction, but he is gone.

"Transform him into a Venusaur, he may look different on the outside, but he's the same Bulby by heart." Red said reassuringly. Leaf thought for a moment and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess I will let Bulby evolve, thanks Red…but why drag me here away from the people?" Leaf questioned the master. Red clenches his hand, a little afraid on what's going to happen next.

"Well I don't want anyone else out there think that you're strange because you're talking to a ghost." Red sarcastically said as he gave a small chuckle. Leaf smiled and giggled.

"When you put it that way…I suppose you're right." Leaf said with a smile. Red smiled too as he was feeling a bit better for making her smile again; he looks around then turned back at Leaf.

"Hey…meet me here at nine o' clock tonight. I want to show you something." Red said as he put his hands in his pockets. Leaf raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he's thinking.

"Um…sure thing Red…" Leaf responded back. Red chuckles as he walks back into the ship, still keeping an eye on Blue. Leaf was still on the front deck staring out in the distance in deep thoughts.

Several hours later; Leaf looked at the rounded clock hanging on the wall in her room, it was nine o' clock exact. She got out of her bed and grabbed her pokeball with her loyal Clefairy still sleeping on the bed as she left the room and headed towards the front deck where Red told her to meet up.

"I wonder what Red wants…" Leaf whispered to herself as she open the door to the front deck. There wasn't a single person on board and It was pitch black with just the headlights on, but she couldn't find Red anywhere as she continues to scan around the area.

"Hey Leaf!" Red's voice called out next to her, she turns her head slowly, but soon she calmed down when she saw Red running towards her with a smile on his face. She smiled back as she walked towards him.

"Hey there Leaf, I'm glad you're here." Red said with a small chuckle. She nods her head in response.

"Is there a reason why you brought me here Red?" Leaf asked as she looks around and still couldn't find a single soul on board. Red chuckles as he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards the edge of the rail; Leaf was confused or concern on what Red's doing.

"Close your eyes and keep your hands out." Red gently said. She did so instructed as she closes both of her eyes and her hands outstretched into a cup. She could hear shuffling and footsteps walking around the wooden floor, this drove Leaf's curiosity to its peak. She felt a metallic chain on her hand, it felt flimsy and small.

"Okay…open them." Red instructed as she finally opened her eyes, and looked at her hands. What she saw was amazing as a silver bracelet with stars and lunar moons covering the sides of the silver bracelet.

"Oh Red…it's so…beautiful…" Leaf softly said as she examined it. Red chuckled as he put his hands behind his head.

"Go on Leaf, try it on." Red ushered her. She did so instructed as she wraps the bracelet around her left wrist as it dangles.

"It's very pretty…but where'd you get this?" Leaf questioned as she looked at Red with wonders.

"When you defeated that Team Rocket back in town, he dropped this little bracelet from his pocket. I don't know where it originally came from or how he has it, but I think it'll look nice on you. I would've given it to you afterwards, but you were pretty depressed and I thought it wasn't the best time," Red explained with a smile on his face. Leaf smiled as she looked at it, twisting her wrist to look at the bracelet some more.

"Funny…how you could touch other objects and I, but you cannot touch other people." Leaf commented as she looked up at Red's eyes. He sighed as he bends over at the rail in deep thought.

"Yeah, it is funny. The world is a funny yet a cruel place to live. But everything happens for a reason right?" Red commented back as he turned his head back at Leaf. She nods her head as she too bends over the rail next to Red.

"Do you think there is a reason why I could only see and touch you?" Leaf questioned the master. Red chuckled and shook his head. Even he doesn't have the answer to that; he looked out into the dark as the waves crash against the cruise.

"Probably Leaf, there are so many things left unanswered, but you know what. I accept it." Red muttered as he closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry Red…" Leaf sadly said. Red raised an eyebrow at her.

"For what?" Red questioned even further.

"For making you do all of this for me. You've helped me on my journey to reach my goal, you've saved me several times, you tried to cheer me up when I was down, and you even gave me a small gift…but yet…I can't give anything back in return, and all I did was insult and hurt you. I know that Mt. Silver is a long stretch, but I promise you that I'll help you reach there." Leaf said confidently with a smile. Red smiled back as he shook his head.

"No problem Leaf, seeing you sad and depressed like that makes me feel uneasy. I just wanted you to smile again. So cheer up for me." Red said as he gave her a pat on the shoulder. She smiles as the cold win starts blowing at them, she shivers as her legs were together and her arms wrapped around herself, shivering. Red sees this as he removes his red jacket and put it over Leaf, revealing his black T-shirt underneath.

"Red…?" Leaf whispered at him. He shook his head and waved his hand.

"You need it more than I do. Besides…I don't feel a thing. I can't feel the cold air brushing against me, so I don't know the weather situation." Red said as he shook his head. Leaf looks at him feeling sorry for the teenager. He did so much, she wish that she could repay him back somehow. Mt. Silver is too long of a goal, but she wanted to give him something that is worthwhile.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Leaf asked the teenager; he chuckled in response as she shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing in particular, except reaching to Mt. Silver." Red responded back. Leaf had an idea, she know exactly what to give him, although she is embarrassed to admit it.

"Red…thank you for everything…I want to give you something." Leaf whispered to him. Red smiled and shook his head.

"I told you Leaf, it wasn't a problem, and I don't really need anything in return." Red replied back.

"But I want to…" Leaf whispered to him as she slowly wraps her arms around his neck. This caught Red in surprise as he looked back at Leaf franticly with a blush.

"Whoa, wait a minute Leaf! Hold on a second…what's this all about!?" Red exclaimed as his face is red beyond belief. She shook her head as she bends in closer; Red's lips curl as he was nervous beyond hell.

"Just let me…" Leaf breathed lustfully. Red closed his eyes, waiting for the girl to give him what she thinks he deserves as he closes his eyes and whimpered nervously. He could feel her presence with her breath breathing down against his face, but she suddenly stopped and kissed his left cheek. Her lips on his cheek made Red frozen in place as he opened his eyes widely and looked at Leaf who giggled at him. She finally released her grasp around his neck as she closed the red jacket wrapped around her.

"It's the least I can do I hope it was enough." Leaf said as she put her hands behind her back. Red couldn't say anything as he cupped his cheek where she had kissed him, still stunned by her soft lips. His first kiss from a girl had suddenly made him feel warm from the inside. He looks back at Leaf who was staring out in the darkness, filled with many thoughts. He accompanies her as he stood next to her, looking out too in deep thought.

"You're right Red…I should be more serious on my journey and I shouldn't rely on you with everything. If I want Blue to see me more than just a rival, I need to do this myself." Leaf whispered to him as she looks at his determine and serious face.

"But…there's something I want you to do for me when I battle." Leaf whispered again. Red looked at her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Stand by my side…at all times. I know I have lots of learning to do, but if you stay with me…I'm sure I can overcome anything with you next to me." Leaf whispered to him as she blushed a crimson red. Her companion starts blushing too as he looked at her.

"S-Sure thing Leaf…but there's something you must know. In order to learn, you'll have to learn it yourself without asking every single thing. Do you think you can do that?" Red questioned her with a serious tone. She looks at him and nodded back confidently with a smile on her face.

"Good…I'm glad to hear that." Red whispered to her, she looks back at him in his red eyes, feeling a bit hypnotized by them. She can't help, but feel safer on her journey with Red by her side, maybe it's because he knew everything there is to know and that she wasn't alone on this journey. She starts yawning as she rubbed her left eye while her other eye was getting heavy.

"You want to hit the hay Leaf?" Red asked. Leaf nodded her head as she starts walking back inside with Red trailing behind, but suddenly a huge wave knocked against the ship, rocking the whole deck. Leaf gasped as she was caught off guard by the sudden crash as she fell backward, but luckily Red was there to catch her from behind as his arms are wrapped around her waist. The two stood there, unmoving as both trainers started to blush furiously. Red slowly released his grasp, but was suddenly stopped when her hand prevented them from letting go.

"No…just hold me…until we get back to my room…" Leaf nervously said. Red gulped as he did so instruct.

"Sure thing…" Red whispered as they both headed back down into the crew deck and into her own room.

The next morning had arrived and the one day cruise are about to dock back on Vermillion City. Leaf and Red were back on the front deck with Hope hovering next to Leaf as they were all looking towards the city, they were close. Leaf smiled at Red; he nods back as hit tilted his cap. Suddenly there was a familiar voice that they both recognized, it got Leaf excited, but Red a bit annoyed.

"Bonjour Leaf! Imagine seeing you here!" Blue introduced himself as he walked towards Leaf. She was suddenly in glee as she walked towards Blue. Red clenches his hands as he followed Leaf in silence.

"Blue! I didn't know you were here!" Leaf happily commented. He raised an eyebrow and was wondering why she's in such a good mood, especially since he pretty much crushed her in battle the other day.

"Uh…yeah, well same goes for me. Were you really invited here?" Blue questioned her. She shook her head in response as she pulled out a ticket from her yellow bag she got from Bill. He smirks as he understands what had happened.

"I see…well how's your pokedex coming along? I already caught forty pokemons!" Blue boasted as he put his hands on his hips. Leaf was amazed by his catching ability and the amount of pokemons he had received.

"That's great Blue, but I have a request." Leaf said as she turns her head back at Red. He wonders what Leaf is thinking until she gave him a nod and a wink. He realized what she meant as he smiled back at her and tilted his hat.

"I want a rematch from the other day." Leaf said as she looked at Hope who was hovering next to her. Her pokemon nods its head as it looked back at Blue. Blue snickered as he shook his head.

"I see you haven't learned your lesson yet, well let me remind you how good I've gotten from my last battle. I hope you've gotten better, for I am about to get another easy win from you." Blue said cockily as he reach a pokeball from behind his belt and pressed the middle button as it enlarged.

"Ha, this time I'll make sure I'll win." Leaf said confidently as she looked at her pokemon Hope. The Clefairy nods its head as it landed on the ground and got into a fighting position.

"Heh, I hope pinky got better, go Pidgeotto!" Blue called out as he threw the pokeball in the air as it released a bright light and it revealed the evolution version of a Pidgey. It is bigger, broader, with a red slick comb and black markings around its eyes. It screeched as it hovered in the air. The people on the deck noticed a pokeomon battle as they all surround the trainers and watch in amazement on the upcoming battle.

"Don't worry Leaf…I'm right by your side…" Red said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded confidently as she pointed at her Clefairy to attack.

"Hope, use metronome!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. Red chuckled as he stayed clear out of the battle. He looked around the crowd, but suddenly his nose starts bleeding as it dripped on the wooden floor. He quickly wipes it off as he noticed that his whole hands are stained with blood. Red backed up in fear as he trembles at the sight of the ghastly crimson blood on his hands. He looks up and what he saw shocked him the most. In between the crowds there is an exact image of himself, except his cap is lowered, covering his eyes. He too has black hair and the red jacket along with a black T-shirt. But what shock him the most is a Pikachu standing next to him as it glared back at Red. What disturbed him the most is that the figure that looked at him gave him a sinister smile.

"Hello Red…" The figure that looked like Red said in a ghastly and harsh voice. Red didn't say anything; he completely ignored the battle that Leaf is having as he is now focusing on the person right before him. He looked at the figure's belt and noticed several pokeballs latching onto his belt.

"Yes…I can see you too…" The figure harshly said as he looked down at the Pikachu. Red's nose start bleeding again as he quickly wipes it away. Red was too stunned and shock at what he's witnessing as questions starts piling up in his mind.

"Who are…you?" Red questioned with a whisper. The figure smiled again as he lifted his red cap to reveal a crimson glowing red eye.

"I'm your goal Red…" The figure replied to his question.

"Hey Red, I almost got him, he's only down to his last two!" Leaf exclaimed in glee; Blue looks at her as he raised an eyebrow and was wondering who is she talking to, as she turns her head back at Red, but he wasn't paying attention to her. She starts glaring, as she wonders if he's staring at some pretty lady and is having a nose bleed because of it. Then she turns her head at the direction where Red is looking at, her eyes widen too as she understood what Red is in shock.

"Two…Reds…?" Leaf whispered to herself.

**Fun Fact: The reason why I used Clefairy as Leaf's loyal pokemon is because Clefairy was suppose to be the mascot of pokemon, but due to the last minute they changed it to Pikachu. So I figured why not have a Clefairy for Leaf?**


	6. Crimson

"Come on Leaf, what's the hold up!? What're you looking at!?" Blue shouted towards his rival. Leaf shook from Blue's sudden shout and adverted her eyes back at her rival who is focused on the ongoing battle between his and her pokemon. Both opponents pokemon stared at one another with intense eyes, awaiting orders from their trainers. Leaf couldn't stop thinking about what is going on as she tries to get a quick glance on her right side. There are two teenagers that looked and dressed the same way, this unusual atmosphere that this doppelganger of Red who happens to have the same similar features as her friend. What in the world is going on?

"Leaf…focus on the battle…let me deal with this." Red said as he still kept his eyes at his doppelganger self who gave a sinister smile with his Pikachu's red polka dot cheeks erupting electric shocks. Leaf's eyes widen when she heard that, she suddenly became worried and is concern on what's Red's intentions are.

"But…Red…" Leaf softly whispered. Red glared at his doppelganger, indicating that he's either annoyed or worried.

"I mean it Leaf!" Red yelled back which caused Leaf to flinched from his sudden uproar. She didn't say anything, she couldn't respond back to that loud yell, so she obeyed his command as she focused on her end.

"Man…you sure are acting strange Leaf…" Blue said as he rubbed his chin. The crowds chuckled and giggled which got Leaf a bit embarrassed as she glared at her opponent.

"Hope use double slap!" Leaf called out as she pointed a finger at her pink Clefairy. Her pokemon nods its head as it lunges towards her opponent's Charmelon which is an evolve form of his former Charmander, replacing its light orange skin into a red crimson color with sharper claws and a small bump on its head. Hope managed to land a few swings with her hands as it slapped her opponent several times, each slap making the Charmeleon flinch, preventing it from attacking back.

"Charmelon use slash!" Blue commanded his pokemon. The red lizard finally regained its senses as it dodged another slap from Hope, and then made a quick vertical slash with its sharp claws against Hope's cheeks. The crowd roared and cheered, but for Leaf she was appalled by the brute force of Blue's Chamerleon. Hope screamed as it landed on the floor, unable to get up.

"Hope!" Leaf cried out in worry for her pokemon. Leaf pulled out a pokeball from her side and withdrew the Clefairy into her reserve ball. Leaf gave a quick glance at Red who was still staring at his doppelganger with intense looks, and then she looks back at Blue as she unclips another pokeball from her side.

"Go Bulby!" Leaf yelled out as she threw the red and white ball and it reveals the seed pokemon. It roared out a saur, ready to battle for what lies against him.

"What do you mean…you're my goal? And what are you doing with my Pikachu…?" Red questioned the Red lookalike. The doppelganger chuckled as he looks down at Pikachu who looked up at him with angry eyes, its volts still formed around its red polka dot cheeks. He shook his head, whispering something that Red couldn't hear and then he looks back at Red.

"You may call me Crimson." The lookalike introduced himself as he gave a small bow to Red which caused Red to cringe on his strange behavior.

"Crimson…" Leaf whispered his name and bit a lip as she gave a quick glance at Crimson.

"As for your pokemon…he is no longer yours...in fact, none of them are yours anymore." Crimson simply said as he gave a small chuckled; his red eyes glowed brighter. Red's nose started bleeding even more; Crimson looked at Red and gave him a small smile.

"What the hell do you mean they're not mine!?" Red yelled out as he took a step forward towards Crimson, but Pikachu stepped in front of Crimson in a defensive position, ready to strike at Red at any moment. This caused Red to flinch and stop from sheer shock; not once did he ever saw his loyal pokemon become so aggressive and rebellious. Crimson shook his head at Pikachu and he reluctantly obeyed as he backed down.

"The reason for that is because of your nose and hands." Crimson answered as he crossed his arms together. Red raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell he meant by that. He looked at his hands again; it was still a bloody mess, but why?

"Care to explain what they mean?" Red questioned Crimson. The doppelganger chuckled as he lifted his cap even further; to show bright red glowing eyes staring back at Red's. This got Leaf concerned as she gave a quick glance at Crimson.

"You know exactly what they mean Red…you just chose not to remember or listen, in fact, you neglect it from the day you were defeated on top of Mt. Silver." Crimson explained as he closed his eyes and sighed. Red's eyes widen as his eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell do you mean…I don't know what you're talking about!" Red exclaimed even further, as he was growing more anxious and furious at Crimson.

"Of course you do, you're the very reason why your nose is bleeding and why your pokemon aren't with you. You see Red; it isn't a good thing to keep these **feelings** inside of you. It could really tear you a new one." Crimson sarcastically said as he gave a small chuckle.

"Bulby, sleep powder now!" Leaf commanded her pokemon. Her Bulbasaur nodded its head as it shakes around a bit and sprouted small green dusts towards her opponent's Kadabra, a yellow brownish pokemon carrying a bent spoon on one hand, with a red star on its forehead, a big thick round tail, and a yellow moustache. The dusts hit against Kadabra's eyes as it slowly closes them and it started snoring.

"No, Kadabra use confusion!" Blue called out to his pokemon, but Kadabra is fast asleep as it continues to snore and mumbled its name in a humming tone. Leaf smiled, she recalls Red's advice on sleep powder's advantage, and this was her moment!

"Okay Bulby, hit him with a vine whip!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. The seed pokemon sprouts two long green whips from its seed and started whipping at the sleeping pokemon continuously. The crowd goes wild as they cheered and roared at Leaf's name and Bulby's excellent move and strategy.

"God damnit, you stupid pokemon use confusion, you can finish it off with just that one move and it'll all be over!" Blue hollered at his pokemon which it still continues to sleep. Blue became frustrated that he's about to lose the battle, considering that this is his last pokemon. He is surprised by Leaf' strategy on her powder's and even Charmelon was taken out by Bulby's vine whips and Hope took down his Raticate and his Pidgeotto.

"Are you afraid; Red or are you angry?" Crimson questioned Red with a small grin on his face. Red kept glaring at him; he didn't respond to his question or make any gestures. His nose continues to spew more blood as anger and rage boiled inside of Red, he was getting extremely annoyed.

"Maybe a little bit of both?" Crimson questioned as he gave a small chuckle.

"Shut up…" Red whispered as he clenches his hands even tighter. Pikachu still kept its eyes on Red who seems like he's about to blow up any second, metaphorically of course.

"Well let me remind you Red, back on Mt. Silver when Ethan defeated you. You and your pokemons were-"Crimson was cut off when Red shouted.

"Shut up!" Red yelled back which caused Leaf to make another quick glance at Red, feeling a little worried at the master. This doesn't stop Crimson as he cleared his throat.

"Ah am I getting it through your head? Do I have to remind you what had happen on that mountain? Don't deny it Red, just accept the fact that, **you've pushed your pokemons to the extent on battling, that they have succumbed to their deaths, and it is all thanks to your selfish and greedy desire.**" Crimson explained with a small smile on his face. Red looked down on the wooden floor, his cap hidden from view, he didn't say anything to make a comeback; it's as if he had accepted it.

Leaf's eyes widen as she focused back on Red and Crimson. Did she hear it right, did Red actually pushed his pokemons into their deaths!? Blue withdrew his Kadabra back into the ball, defeated as he sighed. The crowds cheered and roared on Leaf's victory against Blue. Leaf's rival scoffed as he walked away; Leaf turns back to Blue and called his name, but he was gone. The horn on the ship indicates that they have finally returned back to the harbor port, and it was time to leave. One of the crowds was the captain of the cruise as he gave Leaf a disk object, telling her that it's a move containing 'Cut.' She nodded her head and thanked the captain as he left the area, leaving only Crimson, Red, and herself.

"Crimson…who are you? What are you? Why do you have my dead pokemons?" Red snarled at him as he looked back at Crimson with hateful eyes. Crimson chuckled as he looked down at Pikachu and his pokeballs on his belt.

"I'm you Red, or in a sense, I'm the negative side of you. When you fell from that mountain with energy filled with hatred, you have accidentally stumbled through an alternate world by a door called, Pandora. When you stepped through Pandora, you and I split and I become one. I took the appearance as you because I am you." Crimson stated as he crossed his arms, his red eyes gleamed.

"P-Pandora...?" Red whispered to himself as he couldn't believe what he's hearing. Leaf couldn't believe it either; Red is from a different alternate world!?

"As for your pokemons, they're dead, but their grudge against you lives on, meaning this Pikachu or yours, hates you and it'll never stop hating until you're finished. You and I are not alive nor dead, we simply do not exist in this timeline which is why people cannot see us. We're here as an apparition of an image, we can touch, and feel because we are still here and alive." Crimson explained as he chuckled. Red fell on his knees, he couldn't believe it, all of it, and worse of all his pokemons all hate him! They're dead, but yet their grudges live on in deep hatred; they cannot rest in peace because of him.

"But why…? Why are my pokemons following you!?" Red demanded as he punched his hand on the wooden floor. Crimson shook his head.

"Negative times a negative equals a positive correct? Your pokemon's grudge feeds on negativity, so they feed on my energy, on me." Crimson explained as he looked down at Pikachu who nodded its head.

"Red…" Leaf whispered his name. Crimson turned his head towards Leaf and was surprised to see that someone else could see him, and possibly himself. The look on Crimson's eyes frightened Leaf as she backed away from his gaze.

"This is interesting…how can this one see us both?' Crimson questioned. Red raised his head as he looked at Crimson and Leaf, staring at each other. He looks back at Red, and then back at Leaf, a small smile was formed on his face.

"I wonder…you there. Can you hear me!?" Crimson yelled out towards Leaf, which she flinched from his calls. She slowly nodded her head and gulped. He started laughing as he shook his head.

"Wonderful…just wonderful…tell me Red…" Crimson stated. Red looked up at him, with anger and confusion.

"How much does this girl mean to you?" Crimson questioned Red. He did not dare answer that question. Crimson starts laughing and he looked down at Pikachu, he nodded his head and so did the pokemon.

"Let's find out shall we? Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Crimson called out to Pikachu and pointed a finger at Leaf who is stunned and frightened at the incoming attack. The small electric mouse pokemon starts building up its powers as lighting surges around the small pokemon. Leaf was amazed and afraid at the small pokmeon with immense power.

"Kill her Pikachu!" Crimson called out. Red's eyes widen as he got back up on his feet and dashed towards Leaf, with his hands outstretched.

"Leaf!" Red called out her name; Pikachu came towards Leaf with blinding speed, filled with electric powers as it zigzags across the floor. Red managed to push Leaf out of the way in time as she fell on the floor, but Pikachu landed a devastating blow on Red's chest. Red felt an immense pain, the tackle knocked the wind out of him, the electric current shocking every nerves in his body, he couldn't scream or yell, the tackle delivered a devastating blow on Red as he flew across the ship and hit against the railing guard with a loud metallic clang. Leaf looks up towards Red and her eyes widen as tears fell down from her cheeks.

"Red!" Leaf called out his name as she ran towards Red. She flipped him on the front side, he had a blood coming out from his mouth and nose as he tries to cough, but no air was coming out. His eyes were closed as he twitches around by the strong electric shock. Crimson smiled as he casually walked towards Red and Leaf.

"Red, come on hang in there, Red!" Leaf cried out his name in worries and fear as she shakes him. She didn't get a response, only gurgle noise from the blood coming out from his mouth. She heard footsteps as Crimson and Pikachu were coming closer.

"G-Get away from him you monster!" Leaf yelled out as she stood up and blocked Red away from Crimson. Crimson gave a small chuckle as he shook his head.

"I don't care what happens to you, I only want him! Now stand aside otherwise you'll get the same treatment as him!" Crimson yelled out. Leaf shook her head as she slowly grabs her pokeball from her waist.

"No way, I'm going to protect Red from you!" Leaf yelled back in fear as she starts shaking. Crimson raised an eyebrow and started laughing.

"Hahaha, oh man what are you going to do with those weak pokemons? Pikachu here can take care all of your pokemon with one single blow, you've got no chance newbie. I have the skill and strategy like Red, you're just getting in my way." Crimson chuckled as he walked closer. Leaf still held onto her ground, the sound of gurgle blood in Red's mouth makes her even more nervous.

"I don't care! I'm going to defend Red just like he always defended me! He's not you at all; Red is one of the kindest people I've ever met, he helped me through my time of need, he gave me courage and support when I needed it most, and he showed me something I thought I'd never had, the will, and I'm willing to bet my life to protect him from you!" Leaf yelled back. Crimson just laughs at the corny dialogue that Leaf had just stated. He shook his head.

"All talk no action. Now get out of my way." Crimson said as he looked down at Pikachu. Suddenly Crimson's eyes started to fade as he put a hand on his eyes and started screaming in pain.

"Arrrggghh! God damnit…not now, not when I've found him!" Crimson yelled out as he falls on his knees. He looked up at Leaf, his eyes were changing from red to pale white and started screaming again.

"Grr…you've got lucky girl. Next time, I'll get you and your precious Red!" Crimson roared out as he unclips one of the balls from his belt and threw it in the air. An orange dragon with a flaming tip tail with a yellow belly roared out as it offered Crimson a ride. Crimson scurry on board with Pikachu hopped on it and flew away. Leaf gave a long sigh as she look back at Red. She kneels down at him with worries.

"Red…please Red…wake up….I need you." Leaf cried as she shakes him.

"_Charizard…Blastoise…Venusaur…Espeon…Snorlax…Pikach u…my friends…I'm so sorry…" Red whispered to himself with his eyes closed. He was in total darkness, no light as he sat there in darkness, waiting just like he waited on top of that cursed mountain._

"_I don't deserve to be a trainer anymore…I've become so power hungry that I ended up losing more than I gain…I made my pokemon distrust me and my ideals. That's why…I decided to forget, to block out the previous events that had happened. It's better to forget, right? Right?" Red whispered again. _

Red's eyes open and looked up the familiar ceiling. He noticed that he's covered in a blanket and was in bed. He rose up from the bed, but his pain in his chest started hurting as he put a hand on the area where Pikachu had tackled him. It all looks too familiar, it's his room! He looked to his side and noticed a few pokemon plushies sitting around the corner, well, Leaf's room to be exact. Footsteps were coming up from the stairs; the door opened and in came Leaf along with her loyal Clefairy who is now in its evolution state of a Clefable, standing next to her while Leaf carries a tray of food. A piece of steak and mash potatoes with a side of vegetables, she looks towards Red and was stunned as she saw Red awake. She placed the tray of food on the table next to the PC and ran towards Red and embraced him in a sudden hug.

"Red…you're okay…" Leaf sobbed against his shoulder. Red was stunned by the sudden embrace, he raised a hand and gave her a pat on the back of her head, unsure what to do.

"Leaf…" Red whispered her name. She sniffled as she released him, and looked at him in the eyes.

"Red…you were gone for three weeks. I had to nurse you back here to full health, I did my best, dragging you from the S.S Anne was so difficult, especially since I can't use my pokemon to carry you." Leaf whimpered as she sniffled again. Red was shocked on what he had just heard; he was nursed back here in Leaf's own room?

"Leaf…" Red whispered her name. Leaf shook he head as she wipes her tears away.

"Y-You were near death Red…I had to do everything in my power to save you especially when there wasn't anyone there that could help me. My mother thinks I'm crazy; Blue is way ahead of me, and I just recently got my badge from Lt. Surge. My progress is slow, but I always come back home to check up on you, to see if you're healthy. I didn't know what to do to restore you, so I had to use all of my money to buy you medicine and I had some small help with my new pokemon, a Chancey and named her First-Aid. I heard that Chancey can heal any kinds of ailments so…I…I…" Leaf stuttered from her last words, more tears started falling from her cheeks. Red looked at her with concern.

"I had to trade in Bulby! Oh Red…I traded him! I didn't want to trade him; I didn't want to trade him at all! But…it was between you or Bulby…and I chose you! Oh Red…it was so hard…it was so hard…" Leaf sobbed even harder as she clenched against his red jacket. Red's eyes fell into shock and surprise. He couldn't say anything, in fact, he resented it, he made Leaf did something so terrible just for the sake of his life. He shuts his eyes and he did what he thought it felt natural, he hugged her, hoping that it'll calm her down. She sobs again against his shoulder.

"Leaf…I'm so sorry…you did everything you could Leaf…you did everything you could, something that I could probably never do. Thank you…thank you so much…" Red whispered to her as he pats her on the head.

"This is something far beyond helping you Leaf…I am in your debt." Red whispered to her. She shook her head as she released him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Red…did you really do all of that? Did you really…kill all of your pokemons?" Leaf sniffled. Red sighed, she needs to know, heck she deserves to know it. He slowly nodded his head.

"Back on top of Mt. Silver, I was defeated by a boy named Ethan. I pushed my pokemons to the fullest even to the point of no mercy. They did their best to fight back, but they were too weak and I realized that they had all died, but I didn't care, all I did was push them. I pushed them because I wanted to win so badly. Ever since I became champion and a master, I was…blinded by greed and power that I didn't realize that my pokemons were the ones who were doing the work. I just took all of the glory and fame. Then after all of my pokemons had died, I jumped off of Mt. Silver thinking that I had nothing left to live for because all I knew in my life was to keep on fighting, and so I thought that ending my life would bring me closure. But instead…" Red stopped in his sentence and looked at Leaf. He grabbed her hand gently.

"I was brought here to you. I wanted to go to Mt. Silver because I knew that there is something strange going around on that mountain. So I used you…but during our adventures together, you were more than just a trainer, you were my first real friend." Red gently said as he tightened his grip on hers. Leaf frowned as she turned away from him. Red frowned too as he shuts his eyes and sighed.

"I've stopped traveling because of you, did you know that?" Leaf questioned Red. Red's eyes widen from the sudden news. He sighed as he shook his head.

"Look Leaf…I want you to continue your journey…forget about Mt. Silver…I caused too much trouble for you. I want to help you on getting you to Blue." Red said softly as he put a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"No Red…I want you to go to Mt. Silver, we're both in this together, besides, I promised you that I get you there right?" Leaf questioned Red. He was stunned that she is willing to help Red, after what he has done.

"Are you afraid of me Leaf?" Red questioned softly. She didn't give him an answer, he sighed as he looked down on the bed.

"No…but I'm afraid of Crimson." Leaf finally responded back with a soft whisper. Red's head perked up and nodded his head. Hope looked at its master sadly; Red gulped and nodded his head in agreement.


	7. Abrogation

**Very important Read this NOW!**

**On May 16, 2013, I got into a car accident because I made a right turn on the light too soon. So the blame is on my fault, but that wasn't the problem that I had. What caused the problem was my brain, before the accident I was having massive headaches, dizziness, and my vision was getting bad. I went to the doctor and they told me that I have a tumor in the back of my head, and to my dismay, this might be end for me, who knows. I just want to let you guys know that before something happened to me. Anyways, enjoy the fanfic. Oh and my birthday is coming up, it's going to be June 14! Check out my profile for more details. **

The cold harsh blizzard blows against the mountain in a faraway and desolated area place, a dragon like creature with a flaming tail flew sky high towards the highest peak of the mountain with someone riding on it. The figure jumped off of the dragon and landed on the white fluffy snow with ease as he covered his eyes.

"Dammit all, I was this close on getting him! That little bitch stalled me!" The figure said as he released his hands that are covering his eyes to reveal two glowing red eyes that glistened against the cold snow. He scoffed as he sat on the floor and was in deep thought. A small yellow mouse pokemon ran towards him as he stood near and looked at its master with concern.

"Pika, pi" The pokemon said towards the red jacket figure. He looked back at the pokemon and gave a sinister smile as he roughly petted the pokemon, it doesn't seem to mind at all.

"You're probably right, I need someone else that can help me…you know…that girl that was with Red is kind of interesting…yes…maybe she can be of some use." The figure said with a devious grin. Somehow the cold mountain's wind grew harsher as the wind blows the white snow in a frenzy manner.

"Argh!" Red gasped as he held onto his chest, while using his hand to support against the nearby tree. His companion stopped immediately and looked at him with worries.

"Red, are you alright!? Do you want to sit down and rest?" Leaf questioned franticly; Red nodded his head as he leaned against the tree and slowly slid down against it. Leaf joined him as she sat down next to him while hugging her knees. A loyal pokemon named Hope who is now a stronger and better pokemon sat next to Leaf is it heaved out a 'clef.'

"The pain still hurts..." Red groaned as he still clutched onto his chest. Leaf looked at him with worries and nodded her head. She recalls the day when a doppelganger of Red named Crimson had ordered Red's own pokemon to kill her. Luckily Red himself threw his whole body towards her and pushed her away from harm, but the pokemon delivered a tremendous tackle that is channeled with electric powers that is enough to kill someone. Fortunately, it didn't kill Red, but he nearly died.

"I'm sorry…" Leaf sadly said as she looks at him. Red looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what? Oh don't tell me that you're sorry because you just stood there while a dangerous pokemon is about to kill you and then I came into the rescue to save your ass."Red said. Leaf nodded her head in response.

"Look Leaf, anyone would be dead scared if a rampaging pokemon tried to kill someone, especially since you've never seen a pokemon do that before." Red said. Leaf didn't respond, but remained quiet; Red sighed as he leaned against the tree.

"Let's get going Leaf, we have to find that Silph Scope to fight off that ghost." Red said as he slowly got back up, but soon he fell back on the floor due to the pain on his chest.

"Red, please be careful, here let me help you." Leaf worriedly said as she got back up and offered Red a hand. He obliges as he took it and Leaf pulled him back up. The pain on his chest still hurt, but luckily Leaf was there to support him. They've been walking on route 8 for a while until Red suddenly questioned Leaf. Hope walked next to Leaf and looking a bit concern for her master.

"Clef?" The Clefable chirped worriedly. Leaf smiled at her pokemon and shook her head.

"What else have I been missing for the past three weeks?" Red asked Leaf as he straightened his red cap. Leaf looked up while putting a finger on her mouth, thinking.

"Well, I've back tracked to Mt. Silver because Hope here was worried about her own species being wiped away because of constant Team Rocket attacks and stolen Moon Stones. I've taken care of most of them as they ran away, they swore revenge, but I highly doubt we'll meet again so soon." Leaf said as she looked back at Red. He gave a nervous smile and a chuckle.

"What?" Leaf questioned. Red shook his head.

"Well, Team Rocket is most likely going to show up where the Silph Scope is at." Red nervously said. Leaf raised an eyebrow and was growing more concern.

"Huh!? Are you trying to say that I will run into them!?" Leaf exclaimed angrily. Red chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah…they have the Silph Scope." Red said. Leaf turned into shock and horror. She gripped onto Red's collar and pulled him towards her face.

"What the hell do you mean they have it!? Don't you know what this mean! That means I'm on their blacklist!" Leaf exclaimed. Red laughed nervously.

"Yeah well…things happen eh?" Red said without knowing what else to say. Leaf sighed as she lets go of his collar.

"Awww…are you sure the Silph Scope is the only way to reveal that ghost back in Lavender Town?" Leaf groaned in disappointment. Red put a reassuring hand on her shoulder; she looks at him with a disappointed expression.

"Don't worry Leaf; I'm here, back at my world I had to do the whole thing by myself." Red said assuring. Leaf sighed in response. Hope's ear perks up as she turned to the right and noticed a herd of wild Vulpixes were running across the grassy field. The wild pokemon have a red brown pelt, brown pupil-less eyes, hooded style ears with dark brown pinnae, and six orange tails. It has an orange bangs across its forehead as well as locks of fur.

"Clef! Clef!" Hope chirped out as she grabbed a hold of Leaf's leg and point at the wild heard of the fire pokemons. Leaf turned he head where Hope is pointing at and noticed it too.

"Whoa…that's a lot of Vulpix!" Red called out. Leaf smiled in agreement, she turned to the right and noticed that one of the Vulpix isn't part of the herd as it sat there watching the herd go past it.

"How come that one isn't joining them?" Leaf questioned. Red shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Leaf decides to approach the wild pokemon carefully.

"Be careful Leaf, you don't want to startle a wild pokemon, they'll fight back if they have to." Red warned.

"Okay Red." Leaf responded back. Red went beside Leaf in case something happens to her.

"Hey there…why don't you join with them?" Leaf questioned the wild Vulpix as she crouched down at the wild pokemon. The wild Vulpix was startled by Leaf's appearance as it turned its head and quickly got into a fighting stance. Leaf became startle by the pokemon's reaction as she quickly stood up; Hope came in front of Leaf in a defensive position, ready to strike at the wild pokemon that dares hurt her master.

"Be careful Leaf, she's aggressive!" Red warned. Leaf nodded her head.

"Vul! Pix!" The wild pokemon barked back as it spew a small flame of fire at Hope. It made a direct hit, but she endured it no problem.

"I asked you nicely Vulpix, but it looks like you're in for a beating! Hope, use pound!" Leaf called out. Hope replied with a 'clef.' Hope jumps in the air stomped on top of the wild Vulpix, making it immobilized.

"Are you planning to catch it Leaf?" Red questioned the trainer. She nodded her head as she picked out a red and white ball from her yellow bag.

"It maybe feisty, but I'm sure it'll calm down once I train her" Leaf responded back. Red shrugged his shoulder.

"Go pokeball!" Leaf called out as she threw her ball at the immobilized pokemon. The ball hovered in the air and opened as it turned the wild pokemon into a white light and it was absorbed into the ball. The pokeball dropped on the grassy ground as it starts shaking around.

"Come on..." Leaf muttered to herself. The ball kept shaking until it finally stopped. Leaf smiled as she walked towards the ball and picked it off of the ground. Red couldn't help, but smiled at her, he's happy.

"I shall call you Rita!" Leaf exclaimed in happiness as she raised the ball in the air. Red gave a slight chuckle. Leaf looks back at him, and was feeling a little embarrassed by her performance.

"Yeah, yeah I know it's corny, but deal with it okay?" Leaf said as she rolled her eyes. She straps the ball on her red miniskirt. Red shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I'm just happy for you. You've came a long way from being ignorant into someone who's finally pursuing by themselves. I'm glad that you've decided to do this on your own will without my help. Do you remember that time when you were having an issue with catching a pokemon and the pokeballs?" Red questioned. Leaf blushed from embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah, I was pretty stupid huh?" Leaf sheepishly admitted. Red shook his head as he smiled.

"Don't say that, I'm sure even Blue has a hard time catching pokemon as well." Red said assuring. Leaf smiled and nodded at him.

"Did you have any problem catching pokemon Red?" Leaf questions the master. Red thought for a moment as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I'll admit that I did have a hard time. But not like you, it was so funny when you just randomly threw all of those pokeballs at the wild pokemon without a clue on how to actually use them, hahaha!" Red laughs out loud. Leaf didn't find it amusing as she walked towards Red who is still laughing.

"IDIOT!" Leaf yelled out as she kicked him on the stomach which then caused him to fall down on the ground. Leaf starts walking away towards Celadon City.

"Ouch Leaf…I'm hurt…remember?" Red groaned in pain while clutching onto his stomach. Leaf scoffed as she continues on without Red.

As usual, the pair always stop by at the market and the Pokemon Center to heal Leaf's pokemon, they were about to head towards the hideout that Red knows, but he stopped her before they could proceed.

"Wait…I think we should go to the gym first to strengthen your pokemon, especially Rita." Red suggested. Leaf looks at him and nodded her head. Red lead the way as they are heading down south.

"To be honest Leaf…I'm a little nervous to go to this city's gym." Red said nervously as a blush crept on his face. Leaf looked at him strangely as she raised an eyebrow at him full of suspicion.

"Why?" Leaf suddenly asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Red gulped as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well…the gym leader is…well…" Red suddenly stopped in his words. Leaf was now very suspicious as of now.

"Spill it out Red!" Leaf yelled out at Red. He gulped again as they both finally arrived at the gym.

"Well…the gym leader is a girl…and I kinda…like her." Red admitted. Leaf suddenly froze in one spot, but still kept her composure. She licked her lips and clenched her hands.

"Oh." Leaf simply said as she entered the gym without looking back at Red. He knew that Leaf will probably kill him, but he always wonder why she did that. Now that he starts thinking about it, when he saw Misty back at the other city, she was angry at him for looking at her. Girls are strange, period, well speaking of girls…

"Welcome to Celadon City miss!" One of gym leader's apprentices happily announced. Leaf froze and knew why Red is nervous on why this gym made him nervous. There are literally only girls in every corner of the gym talking and battling with each other with happy grins and smiles! Somehow and someway this got Leaf very irked as she slowly turned her head at Red who froze in one spot and was receiving one of Leaf's death glares.

"Oh…" Leaf simply said to Red. The apprentice looked at Leaf strangely.

"Miss?" The apprentice questioned. Leaf turns her head back at her and shook her head.

"Nothing, where can I find the gym leader?" Leaf questioned the apprentice. The apprentice smiled and gestured Leaf to follow her. She did so willingly, as she followed the girl Leaf scans the whole gym, there were many flowers and plants that has many variety of colors like red, blue, yellow, and even purple. The girls they've come across giggled and laughed at each other and even their battles were quite elegant. Red couldn't help, but swoon over. Leaf sees this as she clenches her hands into a ball and eyes shut.

"Red…you pervert…" Leaf whispered to herself. They finally come across the gym leader; she is wearing a yellow kimono with orange flower designs on them. She has short black hair with a red hair band and it seems like she's watering some plants.

"Mistress Erika, a challenger has arrived and this time it's a girl!" The apprentice responded. Erika stopped what she doing as she turned her heads back towards Leaf who seems to have an angry glare on her face.

"Why the angry face miss? Is there something wrong by any chance?" Erika questioned with concern. Leaf gave a glance at Red who seems to be head over heels over this person named Erika.

"Nothing that you can fix, now let's battle!" Leaf suddenly roared out which caused many people to give strange looks at Leaf. She didn't care as Hope looked around with worries and concern that her master maybe a bit crazy.

"Hmmm…very well…but know this, I shall not lose." Erika announced as she pulled out a pokeball from her dress on the side.

"Go Rita!" Leaf yelled out as she unclipped a pokeball from her miniskirt and threw it up in the air to reveal a Vulpix that she recently caught. The Vulpix barked out a 'pix' and got into a fighting stance. Erika threw her own ball and it released a Victreebel. A grass pokemon that is shape as a yellow cone, but it has its mouth pointed upward with two leaves sprouting at the side and another leaf on the mouth area and a long whip like branch coming out from the leaf.

"Be careful Leaf, Victreebel is fast." Red explained as he fixed his cap. He suddenly changes back into his calm state, talk about mood swings.

"Victreebel, poison powder." Erika called out to her pokemon. Victreebel screeched as it spits out a purple powder in the air and slowly descends down on Rita, but due the slow speed, Rita managed to dodge it in time. Leaf glared at the pokemon, it reminded her of Bulby, in fact, this whole place reminds her of Bulby. It's very unnerving. Red sees Leaf like this and grew concern.

"Leaf?" Red softly questioned. She didn't respond as she kept her eyes focus on the battle. She pulled out her red pokedex and aimed it at Rita.

"Hmm…I see…okay, Rita use ember!" Leaf exclaimed. Rita nodded its head as she spew a small ember of flames towards her opponent. The opponent is engulfed in flame as it screeched and yells out in terror. Erika grew concern with her pokemon.

"Victreebel!" Erika exclaimed in horror. The flame finally died down, but the pokemon is still standing strong, but there were small flames on the pokemon. Leaf's face perked up.

"Yes, it's burned! Now your attacks are weak." Leaf exclaimed. Red was surprised on Leaf's behavior, she's being quite aggressive.

"It seems she is. No matter; Victreebel, use acid!" Erika called out her pokemon. Victreebel spit out a purple gooey substance at Rita and managed to land on her. Rita tries to shake it off, but the acid is burning her.

"Clef! Clef!" Hope yelled out towards her new friend. Leaf became worry too; it seems that Rita was still new at this.

"Rita, you can do this! Just hit it with another ember!" Leaf called out while pointing a finger at Victreebel. Rita nodded its head as it spews another flame at her opponent. The fire engulfed Victreebel once more; the pokemon screeched and yelled out.

"No!" Erika called out to her pokemon. The flames finally dispersed as Victreebel lay down on the ground unconscious. Erika sighed as she returned her pokemon back into the ball and whispered an apology to it. Erika threw another ball and this time and out came a Tangela. It's a pokemon that is surrounded by light blue vines wearing red sneakers that is shaped into a ball. The only thing that isn't covered in the vines is its eyes.

"Get back Rita!" Leaf called out her pokemon as she raised a pokeball in the air and a red beam shot at Rita which then transferred itself into the ball. Leaf pulled out another pokeball from her skirt and threw it.

"Go Pride!" Leaf called out. The revealed the bigger version of the Pidgey, in fact it is its evolution form, a Pidgeotto, the same one that Blue has.

"My, aren't you aggressive miss." Erika said in a casual manner, somehow this got Leaf annoyed.

"The name's Leaf Green and don't you forget it!" Leaf called out. Red was shock, what has gotten her into such frenzy!?

"Pride, use wing attack!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. Pride screeched as it dived towards its opponent and flapped its wings at its opponent. The Tangela was knocked back on the floor and was instantly knocked out! Everyone in the gym including Erika was awestruck by Leaf's determination and aggressive.

"Gosh…you're very scary Leaf…" Red said worriedly. Leaf snickered at him as she continues to battle on.

"You're very good Leaf, but I'm afraid it's over. Go Vileplume!" Erika called out as she threw her last ball in the air. Out came a large red flower with a dark blue stem as its face and stubby arms.

"Vileplume, sleep powder!" Erika called out to her pokemon. Vilplume shakes itself as green powder like substance was in the air. It managed to hit Pride as it slowly closes its eyes and fell asleep.

"Pride!" Leaf called out her pokemon. Hope grew even more concern as of now. Red just kept watching the battle at hand, hoping that Leaf has some kind of backup, brute force is never a way to win a battle, strategy is always the key to winning.

"Leaf, stay calm…we need a solution." Red commented. Leaf looked at him and nodded her head.

"Pride, get back here!" Leaf called out to her pokemon, she withdrew the bird pokemon back into the ball. Leaf pulled out another ball, a ball that Red had never seen before; it's probably the pokemon that she traded with the other day.

"Go First-Aid!" Leaf called out her pokemon. The ball revealed a Chansey, a pink oval shape pokemon with a pouch carrying an egg with a happy grin. It yelled out a 'chansey!'

"Chansey…" Red muttered, he remembered that day when Leaf had to trade Bulby for a Chansey just to save him. Now that he thinks about, can Chansey see him? Myths and legends are told that even you were to ever encounter or have a Chansey, luck will be on their side. Hopefully that's true because Chansey isn't the offensive type, but a supporting pokemon.

"I hope you know what you're doing Leaf…" Red warned. Leaf just nods her head.

"Don't worry, I got this." Leaf said confidently.

"Vileplume, use another sleep powder!" Erika called out to her pokemon. Leaf smirked at this as her opponent Vileplume shakes itself to reveal another green powder. The powder hit First-Aid as it falls asleep. Red looked at Leaf with concern, she looks back at him and smiled.

"Keep on watching Red…" Leaf said to Red. He nodded his head as he kept watching. Suddenly First-Aid opened its eyes and gave a loud yawn, it's awake!?

"It's awake!? How!?" Erika asked in worries. Leaf grinned at this.

"It's holding a Chesto Berry! When I traded in Bulby, it was carrying this berry and I fed it to her back at the pokemon center." Leaf explained. Red's eyes bulged out, but he gave a small smile at her.

"Good job Leaf…" Red muttered to himself as he fixed his cap.

"Now, First-Aid, sing!" Leaf called out. First-Aid shuts its eyes as it clears its throat. It starts singing a short lullaby to the Vileplume as musical notes appeared in thin air towards Vileplume. It made a direct hit at the opponent as the table has turn. The opponent is now asleep as it snoozed with a loud snore.

"First-Aid return!" Leaf called out as she raised the ball in the air. She turns to her loyal pokemon and nudged her head towards the Vilplume. Hope replied back with a happy 'clef!' Hope advances towards the Vileplume.

"Watch this Red…" Leaf said with a smirk. Red did so instructed as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Hope, Ice Beam!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. Red's eyes bulged out. Hope knows Ice Beam!? Hope raised its hands in the air and pointed two fingers at her opponent. A light blue beam shot out from its fingers and made a direct hit on the Vileplume's chest. The beam knocked out the Vileplum as it fell on the ground unconscious. Red's jaw dropped in amazement; he has definitely missed many events during those three weeks of being unconscious. Everyone in the gym was stunned on how fast Erika has fallen into battle. Erika sighed in defeat, but nonetheless smiled. She raised her pokeball in the air and shot a red beam at it as it withdraws into the ball.

"Congratulations Miss Leaf, you've managed to beat me. I'm sorry if I got too cocky, that was my mistake and I've misjudged you." Erika said in a polite manner as she bowed in respect. Leaf shook her head and smiled.

"Thank you Erika, and sorry if I acted too aggressive on your pokemons, they did well too." Leaf said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Leaf, now I present you this Rainbow Badge, oh and please takes this TM. It contains Giga Drain; it'll be perfect for your pokemon if you have any grass pokemons in the future. They are very strong and loyal pokemons aren't they?" Erika commented. Leaf frowned as she nodded her head.

"Yes…yes they are…Bulby…" Leaf whispered at the last part. She took the badge and the disk containing the Giga Drain as both Leaf and Red walked out of the gym with Hope behind them.

"Oh man, I needed to get out of that gym…" Leaf groaned as he took in the air and sigh it out. Red looked at Leaf in amazement, she had definitely changed for the better. She's no longer the trainer that doesn't know anything, now she could take care of everything herself. But, does she really need him for his journey? This battle proves that she can take care of herself, but why drag him along?

"Hey Leaf, I gotta ask you something…" Red began as he clenched his hands nervously. Leaf turns to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really need me at all? I mean, I'm glad you've gotten stronger and more strategic, do you really need me?" Red asked with concern. Leaf sighed as she walked towards him and came face to face. She flicked him on the head which he replied with an 'ouch.' He rubbed his face.

"Idiot, of course I need you, you're the only reason why I had won in that battle." Leaf commented. Red raised an eyebrow at that.

"Huh? How so?" Red asked. Leaf sighed as she crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"That place reminded me of Bulby, and I was itching to get out of there, but when I saw you still standing there, you gave me the courage to keep on fighting on. Then I remember your strategy and tactics that you've once told me. I tried memorizing all of its contents and its ups and downs all because of you. Besides we're in this together, remember?" Leaf said with a smile. Red smiled back as he starts chuckling.

"You're right, we need each other. We give each other strength and will to one another, I'm an idiot for asking. Thank you Leaf." Red said with a smile. Leaf nodded as she grabs a hold of his arm. Red blushed from Leaf's sudden move as he starts feeling extremely nervous, he still couldn't get use to the whole arm grabbing part.

"Let's get some Rocket scum shall we?" Leaf chirped. Red laughs nervously and nodded his head. They both headed to the game room, according to Red that's where one of their hideouts is at.

"So…you're the little girl who's been running around and defeating my lackeys…how embarrassing…" A man with black hair wearing a black suit with an R insignia on his right shirt pocket said as he groaned in disappointment. Leaf bit her lips; she remembers what Red had said about this person, that he is a ruthless leader of the Team Rocket criminal. He's also the one who's responsible for the invasion in Mt. Moon, capturing and stealing other Clefairies. Hope glared at the man before them with intense eyes.

"Be careful Leaf, Giovanni is a force to be recon with, don't let your guard down." Red warned. Leaf nodded her head as she kept her eyes at the man known as Giovanni. The man stood up from his couch and walked towards Leaf, she backed away until Hope came in front of her with an angry expression on its face.

"Clef! Fable! Clef!" Hope yelled out towards the boss of Team Rocket. Giovanni snickered as he reached into his back and pulled out a pokeball from his back.

"Let's play little girl." Giovanni said with a sly smile. Leaf felt nervous, but a reassuring hand on her shoulder indicates that she's not alone in this fight.

"Leaf, don't be scared." Red whispered to her. She nods her head again as she clenches her hand.

"Go-" Giovanni suddenly froze while still having his pokeball in the air. Red and Leaf looked at him awkwardly.

"W-What happened?" Leaf whispered. Red examined Giovanni as he looked at him intently.

"He's frozen, but how?" Red questioned as he rubbed his chin. The light in the area suddenly goes dim. Hope hung onto Leaf's legs in fright. Leaf assures her that everything is okay as she withdraws Hope back into the ball. Red didn't like this one bit, everything seems so…off.

"Wait…Red…do you hear that?" Leaf questioned as they all stay silent and still. They stood for a few seconds until they could hear someone singing and it was getting closer. Both Red and Leaf turn their backs at the hallway. In the far back there was complete darkness until one of the lights starts flickering. In that flickering light stood a person that looks exactly like Red. Both trainers' eyes widen in fear and know who that person well.

"C-Crimson…" Leaf whispered in fear as she clings onto Red. Red however stood still, still eyeing on Crimson, waiting for his moves, but strangely, Pikachu wasn't with him at all. His nose starts bleeding once more again...

"Tip Toe, through the fire…in the fire, that's where I'll be…oh tip toe, through the fire, with me…" Crimson starts singing a lullaby as he clicked his tongue and teeth together. He slowly walks towards both Red and Leaf.

"Red…I'm scared…" Leaf whimpered as she still clutched onto Red.

"Me too Leaf…" Red replied back.

"Did you miss me?" Crimson questioned as he lifted up his red cap to reveal two glowing red eyes. Red flinched from his gaze; those glowing red orbs gazed upon at Red with hungry eyes, waiting to kill him.

"Crimson…" Red replied back with a whisper.

"Hehe, it looks like your bleeding again Red." Crimson said as he pointed a finger at Red. Red quickly wipes it off of him and stared back at Crimson.

"What do you want?" Red snarled at him. Crimson starts laughing as he shook his head.

"I came here for one purpose Red…I need her." Crimson casually said as he pointed a finger at Leaf who starts trembling when he said that.

"W-Why!?" Red roared out as he clenches his hands.

"To get you." Crimson replied back.

"Pikachu, flash!" Crimson called out, the small rodent came out from behind Crimson as it jumped up in the air and emitted a bright stunning both Red and Leaf as they closed their eyes and raised their arms in the air. Leaf suddenly screamed out in terror as the flash finally subsided.

"Red!" Leaf yelled out. Red finally opened his eyes and it fell into horror. Crimson got Leaf in a headlock as his arms are wrapped around her neck.

"All I need to do is squeeze, and her pretty little neck will pop." Crimson warned Red. Red glared at Crimson. Leaf's eyes widen in terror when she heard that. She tries struggling, but nothing seems to affect Crimson. His touch feels so icy and cold, as if he was made out of ice.

"Y-You bastard, let her go!" Red called out. Crimson smirked as he shook his head.

"Of course…there's one thing I want you to do for me." Crimson said. Red glared at him, his anger boils to the point.

"What…?" Red snarled at him.

"Battle me…I have six pokeballs sitting on the table right behind you." Crimson said. Red looked behind him and saw six lay scatter on the table. He turns his head back at Crimson who still has a smile on his face. Red turned back and picked up the six balls on the table and clicked them on his belt.

"Red…" Leaf whimpered his name. Crimson looks down at Leaf, her eyes are in terror and shock with a frighten expression.

"Okay Crimson, I'll battle you…" Red said cautiously. Crimson chuckled as he grabbed a ball from his other hand from his belt.

"Crimson…what are you trying to do? What exactly is Pandora?" Red questioned the doppelganger. Crimson chuckled as he shook his head.

"Pandora is a time gate on Mt. Silver. Long ago, an ancient race built the gate from an unknown cause and reason. It is said that the gate will reveal itself if someone has a bad energy inside of someone. They say that the ancient race is the demons themselves and that is why Mt. Silver is considered to be a place filled with sacrifice and suicide. Hell, it's the perfect place for the gate to be. You just happened to be lucky to get caught on the gate. This alternate world is just one of the many worlds out there. Pandora is currently dormant, but it will be awaken once I finish what I need to do. The thing that still bothers me though…" Crimson stated. Red raised an eyebrow.

"Why in the hell can she see us?" Crimson questioned as he looked down on Leaf. She gulped as she trembled before his grasp.

"And what exactly are you trying to do Crimson? And what do you mean you're my goal!?" Red questioned in anger.

"To put it simply we both need each other, I need your body as you needed mine to get out of this world. But first…I need to kill you…and I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm able to do so." Crimson stated with a devious smile.

"Red be careful!" Leaf hollered back out. Crimson tighten his grip on her neck as she gasped in pain.

"No stop!" Red yelled out.

"Well Red…how about we battle to the death?" Crimson questioned as he looked down at Pikachu who nodded its head. Pikachu went up first as electric volts were forming around the rodent. Red looked down at one of the balls on his belt as he grabbed it.

"Go Pokeball!" Red called out the unknown pokemon that's content inside of the ball.


	8. I Think I Like You

"Go Pokeball!" The red jacket teenager shouted as he threw the red and white ball into the air. The ball opens and shot out a white beam on the ground that transformed into a human shape pokemon wearing a light purple tunic that matches with its shoes and kilt along with two red boxing gloves on its hands.

"Hitmonchan!" The pokemon announced as it put its dukes up and took up into a fighting stance as it starts prancing back and forth. He stared at its opponent, a Pikachu, the yellow mouse pokemon grinned as electric kept surging out of its red polka dot cheeks. Red clenched his hands together as he lifted his cap with his right hand. The scenery is the same; Crimson still has Leaf in a head lock, and if she were to do anything, he'll guarantee that he'll snap her neck at any moment.

"A Hitmonchan eh?" Red stated as he examined the pokemon he has acquired. Leaf raised an eyebrow as she stare at Red's pokemon. Crimson kept grinning as he lifted his red cap even further to reveal both red glowing eyes.

"Well Red…shall we begin?" Crimson questioned. Red didn't say anything as he just nodded his head. Red knew this is some sort of trap, but he has to play along to see it coming. He looked at Leaf, her eyes filled with worry and hope, he has to save her.

"Pikachu, extreme speed!" Crimson called out Pikachu, the yellow rat nodded its head as it quickly scurries towards Hitmonchan with quick reflexes. The Hitmonchan was instantly knocked down onto the ground as it starts seeing stars. Red cringed as he put his hands in his pocket.

"HItmonchan, close combat." Red whispered to the pokemon. Hitmonchan did a quick flip back up as it dashed towards Pikachu with full force.

"Chan!" Hitmonchan roared out as it sends out its fist of furies at the Pikachu. Crimson didn't seem worry at all as he kept watching at the scene at hand. Hitmonchan delivered quick fast punches at Pikachu, a straight, uppercut, left, right, and the finishing blow the backhand. Pikachu flew against the wall and made a large hole, it tries getting up, but it couldn't as it fainted from the deadly strike that Hitmonchan had delivered. Leaf was amazed by Red's knowledge. He knows the pokemon's move sets already without the aid of the pokedex, he even stays calm at the current situation that's happening. He truly is the Pokemon Master. She looks up at Crimson who still has his arms wrapped around her neck. Crimson didn't seem fazed, but she notices something on his face. He was cringing…in pain.

"You made me did the unthinkable. You made me hurt my most loyal pokemon…" Red angrily said as he clenched his hands together. Crimson grinned as he raised the red and white ball in the air, it shot the red beam at Pikachu and it is withdrawn into the ball.

"Does that make you angry?" Crimson questioned with a snarl. Red kept his hands in his pockets and gulped.

"Very." Red simply said.

"Then you know how much they hate you." Crimson replied back. Red didn't respond back because he knows that it was his fault.

"Enough talk…let's fight." Red said as he covered his cap that covered his red eyes. Leaf gulped too as she looked at Red worriedly, hoping that he'll win the fight against Crimson. Crimson brought a hand to another ball clipped onto his belt.

"Go Blastoise!" Crimson called out as he threw the red and white ball that revealed a giant turtle with a dark brown shell, two canons protruding out on its side, blue skinned and an angry look on his face. He roared out a 'blast!'

"Easy there Blastoise…I know how much you hate him…now show him what you're made of." Crimson calmly said to his pokemon. Blastoise looked back at Crimson and snarled at Red; again Red's eye is still being covered and is still standing.

"Blastoise, use hydro pump." Crimson called out his pokemon. Blastoise roared out a 'blast.' Two canons sticking out from its shells pointed at Hitmonchan who still kept its dukes up. The canons fired and made a direct hit on Hitmonchan, the pokemon yelled out in pain as the water knocked the pokemon against the wall, creating a large hole. Red's eyes widen and his nose bled once again. He quickly wipes it away and looked back at Hitmonchan, he is defeated. Suddenly Red clutched onto his heart, groaning in pain.

"Argh! What's…this!?" Red weakly questioned as he still clutched on his chest. His breathing was heavier, there were sweat drops on his forehead, the cap fell off of his head and revealed his black disheveled hair. Red looks up at Crimson, breathing very loudly.

"What the hell did you do!?" Red yelled out as he kept panting and breathing heavily.

"Red!" Leaf called out worriedly, but was tugged on the neck by Crimson which she gasped.

"Like I said Red…a battle to the death, oh don't you worry; I did the same thing to myself. What I did was rigged the balls, the moment you've touched them, it's all over and it won't be helped unless either one of us is defeated in combat. If one of our pokemons is defeated in battle, our heart rate will go up and if one of us is defeated in battle, we will simply die." Crimson stated as he gave a small chuckle. Red's eyes bulged out.

"Have you've gone insane!?" Red roared out. Leaf looks at Red, scared that he might lose this battle.

"Negativity is what brings insanity to its fullest." Crimson replied back. Red glared at him as he slowly stood back up as he breathed heavily, clutching onto his chest. He looked at one of the balls on his chest, he doesn't know what pokemon is what, he'll have to take a guest, and luckily he knows what to do in any kind of situation when in a pokemon battle. However, this time is different, the pokemon he has now hasn't bond with him and he doesn't know what pokemon is what, giving Crimson the higher upper vantage. Plus; Crimson is himself, he might know all of his strategy and moves, things aren't looking good…unless…

"Tch…fine…if that's the way it's gotta be, then I'll make sure I won't lose." Red said as he cracked his neck and knuckles. He reached for another pokeball as he unclips it off of his belt and threw it in the air. Again, the ball released the bright light and formed into a pokemon.

"Gar!" The pokemon yelled out. The pokemon is a dark purple ghost type pokemon with red eyes and a devious grin with spikes protruding out of its head and a small tail. Red smirked as he looked at Gengar.

"W-What kind of pokemon is that?" Leaf whispered as she eye on Red's side.

"You'll soon find out Leaf…" Crimson said as he smirked.

"Gengar, hypnosis!" Red called out as he pointed a finger at Blastoise. The dark purple pokemon chuckles as its eyes turned pale white, ready to unleash the hypnotic power. Blastoise turned its head away from the gaze, resulting Red to miss the attack. Red clenched his fist and cursed himself.

"Nice try Red…but hypnosis is very inaccurate, but I give you props to test your luck, hehe, as if he had any luck to begin with." Crimson said as he lightly squeezed Leaf's neck which she gasped in pain. Red's eyes widen in rage as he bit onto his lips.

"I told you to stop!" Red snarled at Crimson. The doppelganger smirked as he squeezed her neck even harder. The squeezing cut her air circulation.

"Why don't you try to stop me?" Crimson taunted at Red which made him felt enraged from the inside. Leaf opened her eyes as she whispered Red's name in desperation.

"Blastoies, hydro pump." Crimson commanded his pokemon. Blastoise aimed its canons at Gengar as it shoots out the blast of water towards Gengar. The purple ghost pokemon was knocked out hard as it made another dent on the wall once the water impact hit him. Red shook his head in disgust, he's losing this battle.

"God damn it…" Red whispered to himself. Crimson gave a small chuckle. Surprisingly Gengar is still up as the water blast finally cooled down, the ghost pokemon starts breathing heavily, but still has a wide grin on its face. Red pay no mind, his only focus is to get leaf out of that situation.

"Gengar, use another hypnosis." Red said to the pokemon without looking at him. The ghost pokemon obliges as it tries to use the same move again. Luckily the move did strike as Blastoise's eyes droopily dropped its eyelids and started snoring. Crimson stopped choking Leaf, and gave a small frown, a look of disappointment.

"Looks like you've got him…" Crimson announced. Red snickered as he pointed at Gengar once more.

"Gengar, dream eater." Red commanded the pokemon. Gengar obliges as Gengar closes its eyes and then reopened them again. Leaf raised an eyebrow, wondering what just happened, from the looks of it, nothing is happening.

"What?" Leaf whispered to herself. She then looks at Blastoise who seems to be asleep, but his expression looks like it's in pain as sweat starts streaming down its forehead.

"You know Crimson, once dream eater hits, it's almost a guarantee win." Red stated as he gave a small smirk. Crimson shook his head as he smile back at Red.

"So it seems…" Crimson simply said which got Red raising an eyebrow.

"Gengar finish it off with a shadow ball." Red called out to the ghost pokemon. Gengar chuckles as its eyes turned dark purple and formed a dark ball with its arms stretch out and fired at its opponent. Blastoise was knocked on its back, defeated. Crimson raised the pokeball in the air and withdrew the giant blue turtle back inside. Crimson winced in pain as he clenched his teeth together; his beating heart increased its beatings.

"It seems you're still the calm and calculated trainer as ever." Crimson said as he looked at the pokeball that contains Blastoise. Red didn't say anything, but kept a straight poker face on. However, his forehead is sweating and he was getting extremely nervous, but he would not allow to show such weakness towards his enemy, especially when he has Leaf. He has to play it smooth and calm, any hint of fear or nervousness will surely give away his position.

"Go Espeon." Crimson called out as he threw another pokeball in the air. The ball revealed a catlike light purple pokemon with a tail that ends with two ends. Its forehead has a red dot in the middle and its ears are large and rounded, yet pointy.

"Espeon…use Psychic." Crimson commanded the pokemon. The pokemon nodded its head as the red dot on its forehead suddenly glowed and flashed at Gengar. The ghost pokemon was knocked down on its back as it falls in defeat. Red winced in pain as he fell on his one knee and started panting and gasping. He was having trouble breathing once again as he clutched onto his chest. Sweat was forming on his forehead and the room somehow felt hotter. Strange, he never could feel any temperature until now.

"Red!" Leaf called out in worries. Red didn't replied back as he kept panting. He raised the pokeball in the air and withdrew the ghost pokemmon back into the ball. He still has his hands clutched on his chest as it continues to beat him further.

"I…can't…breathe…" Red panted as he slowly stood up.

"Dying so soon?" Crimson sarcastically said as he put his hands on his hips. Red looked at him in anger. Crimson is right; Red is already losing this fight. If he loses another pokemon, he would surely die. Crimson knew every weakness about him; after all, he is him.

"Crimson…you may be right…but that also means…you're going to die too, if I somehow beat you?" Red questioned. Crimson just nods his head.

"Right you are Red." Crimson said as he looked at Red with intense eyes. Red chuckled as he shook his head.

"If I die…would you promise me…to not hurt Leaf?" Red questioned Crimson. He raised an eyebrow at Red's sudden request. This is very unlikely of Red. Leaf's eyes bulged out.

"What the hell are you saying Red!?" Leaf cried out in worries. Crimson tighten his grip on her neck, telling her to shut up. Crimson was getting intrigued by Red's request.

"I will." Crimson replied back. Red chuckled as he was having hard time breathing with each breath. He pulled a pokeball from his belt and threw it in the air.

"This will be my last pokemon…I won't last with all six pokemons…so if you want to take my body…come and get it." Red taunted as the ball reveals a Tangela, the same species that Leaf had fought at the gym not so long ago.

"Shit…" Red whispered in disappointment. Crimson laughed out loud, seeing the grass pokemon before him. It's official; Crimson had won this fight.

"No…Red…" Leaf whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Espeon…finish it off with a psychic." Crimson order the pokemon. Espeon did another attack at Tangela as the pokemon was knocked back on its back. Suddenly, Tangela slowly stood back up on its feet as it stood back up in determination. This got everyone in a surprise as the grass pokemon barely hanged in there.

"Well how in the hell did that pokemon survive that attack?" Crimson questioned with wonders. Red nor Leaf doesn't know either until Red noticed a red and yellow sash wrapped around its torso, covered in the tangle mess. Red grinned as he knows what it is.

"Well I'll be damned…it's a focus sash…lucky me eh?" Red said with a small chuckle.

"Hmph…no matter, you've got no chance Red…" Crimson said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Focus…sash…" Leaf muttered under her breath.

Red looks back at Espeon, then back at Crimson and Leaf, he gave a sigh and looked at Leaf sadly, he knows it's true that Crimson has won the fight.

"Leaf…I'm sorry to say this…but…it looks like our journey together will end here." Red sadly said as he looks down at the marble floor. Leaf's eyes bulged out. What the hell is he saying!?

"Red…wh-what are you…" Leaf muttered, as she couldn't say anything as of now; too shock to say a word.

"Leaf…I'm saying goodbye. After I make a move, it's over. Crimson will defeat me and I'll no longer be with you." Red continues on. Leaf shook her head tears weld in her eyes.

"No…no…Red please tell me that's not true! Don't say it is so! Please Red! I-I still need you!" Leaf cried out as more tears has fallen off of her cheeks. Red gave a small chuckle as he shook his head. Leaf continues to fight on.

"Y-You're a master Red! There's gotta be something you can do! Please, don't let this be the end for us. I-I…I want us to keep traveling together...I want…I want you to…" Leaf stuttered in sobs as she couldn't say anything else. Red closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Leaf…" Red sadly said. After hearing that; Leaf starts crying uncontrollably as she shakes her head.

"Red…." Leaf cried.

"Well…Red? Make a move already…your body isn't going to wait any longer." Crimson said with annoyance. Red glares back and sighed.

"You know Crimson…there's a difference between me and you…" Red said as he looked at Crimson with intense eyes. Crimson raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? And what's that?" Crimson questioned with a hint of sarcasm in his words. Red gave a small smile as he picked up his cap off of the ground and placed it back on his black hair. He lifted his cap, to reveal one eye looking at Crimson with intense looks.

"I'm not as cocky as you; Tangela vine whip!" Red ordered his pokemon as he pointed a finger at Crimson and Leaf. The pokemon obliges as it sprouts two green whips at Crimson and Leaf, both of them gasped from such a sudden attack. Espeon tries to stop the whip from hitting its master, but then it only caught one of the whips. The other one went straight towards Crimson and Leaf; Crimson closed his eyes ready for the punishment, but the whip went straight into Leaf's yellow bag and pulled a vial out of the bag. Red ran forward and grabbed the vial out of Tangela's whip. Crimson opened his eyes, but it was suddenly sprayed upon by the vial that Red had in his hand. Crimson roared out in pain as the hot liquid and painful acid burned his sensitive red eyes. He released Leaf which caught her in surprise; Red caught her before she stumbled on the floor.

"R-Red!?" Leaf called out in surprise. He shook his head as he scoops her under his arm and they start heading towards the exit, leaving Crimson groaning and yelling out in an inaudible yell, something not heard from any human.

They both exited out of the game room, where the Team Rocket's hideout was located. Red panted and was trying to catch his breath as he slowly puts her back down on the ground. Red leaned against the wall as he fell on the ground, panting and wheezing, he noticed that the pokeballs that were on his belt were no longer there, empty, like it's always been.

"R-Red…." Leaf whispered as she kneels next to him in worries. Red shook his head as he continues to gasp and breathes loud. He looks at her and gave her thumbs up with a weak smile.

"A-Are you okay?" Leaf asked softly. Red just nods his head as he raised a hand towards hers and dropped the pepper spray on hand. Leaf's eyes widen in surprise, it was the pepper spray that she had bought several days ago! She looks back at him who was still panting and gasping.

"Idiot…" Leaf cries as she embraced him, tears weld in her eyes as she hugged the teenager. Red looked down and sees that Leaf is hugging him with her head on his chest, crying against him.

"Leaf…" Red tiredly said. She pulled back and looked at him in the eyes. She can't help, but was hypnotized by his strong demeanor, and his will.

"The things you've said back there…you didn't mean it did you?" Leaf questioned softly while wiping the tears off of her cheeks. Red raised an eyebrow at her and chuckle as he shook his head.

"OF course not…it was a way to distract Crimson…I had to show weakness in order to fool him. Negativity attracts that guy…" Red silently said as he pants again. Leaf smiled as she hugged him again.

"I was so scared Red…I thought you were…I thought you were going to lose…the thought of losing you on this journey will be unbearable. It's like…losing someone close in the family." Leaf sadly said. Red frowned as he shook his head and hugged her back.

"Leaf…would you cry…if I died?" Red suddenly asked. Leaf pulls back away from him and looked at him with a serious face.

"Of course…" Leaf replied back. Red suddenly felt happy, after all of those years wasting his time on Mt. Silver thinking he has no one in his life to support him, but yet this stranger in front of him who he has traveled so long and far, suddenly felt like…jumping off of Mt. Silver was the right thing to do…in other words, Pandora.

"I'm happy to hear that…you know…I think I know why you could see me." Red said with a smile on his face. Leaf raised an eyebrow at him and sniffled.

"Why?" Leaf asked.

"Because you were crying for me from far away…someone who is just as lonely as I am…we were yearning for each other…Leaf…I…think…I…like you…" Red said with a sudden blush. She blushed too as they looked at each other.

"W-What…?" Leaf questioned softly as she gulped and feeling tight around her heart because deep down, she likes him too, but somewhere in her heart, she still likes Blue also.

**I've decided to take Chemotherapy, for my tumor. So far it's stable and it hasn't grown since then. But I feel like shit, weak and tired almost all day. **


	9. Tick Tock

Smooth fingers and hands trace down on the black T-shirt of a young teenager. Red opened his eyes when he felt a soft and slender touch on his chest as he looked at his right. To his surprise and wonders, it was someone that he likes recently with a smile on her face; her long brown hair is trailed down behind her back. The only thing that's missing from her is the signature white hat, but what surprises him the most, is that she's fully naked, the only thing that's preventing her from exposing even more skin is the grey blanket wrapped just around her chest.

"Morning cutie…" Leaf said in a lustful voice as she placed her head on his chest. Red froze in contact, his mind went blank, and it was just speechless. What in the world is going on!?

"L-Leaf? W-What's going on!?" Red exclaimed as he looked down at her. She raised her head and looked at him; her eyes looked hurt as she frowned.

"What do you mean Red…didn't you say you liked me?" Leaf said with an innocent look. Red gulped as he recalled that moment when he actually confessed his true feelings for Leaf.

"Y-Yeah…but you said-"Red was interrupted as Leaf's delicate finger touched his lips and hushing him.

"Shhh…" Leaf hushed towards him with a slender smile on her face. Red gulped and was starting to wonder; when in the hell did she get so sexy!? He could feel the bulge in his pants getting tight, he smacked his forehead.

"Oh god…I got a boner…" Red whispered to himself. He heard a sweet giggle coming from Leaf as he looked at her.

"Red…I…want you…" Leaf purred as she got on top of Red's body as she leaned in towards his face. Red gulped as he closed his eyes. Everything felt too fast for him, ever since he had told her he liked her…and now this! She moved in closer and closer…her lips getting closer to his.

***RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!***

Red shot out of bed as he was rudely awakened by an alarm clock. He looks at it that says 7:00 a.m. Red groaned as he fell back on the bed, until he heard footsteps coming towards him, more like stomping.

"Red, get out of bed!" A young teenager's voice ringed out, louder than the alarm clock itself. Red groaned from the terrible noise surrounding the whole room. His only response was a grunt as he shook his head.

"God damn it Leaf…I was having a good dream too..." Red moaned as he shut his eyes once more. Leaf rolled her eyes as she went next to his bedside and quickly punched him in the stomach. Red moaned in pain as he put a hand on his stomach.

"You better not be dreaming about something nasty about me!" Leaf roared out at him. Red felt a blush coming from his face, but he remained cool and calm as he slowly got out of bed.

"Of course not, besides, who said anything about dreaming about you!?" Red protested as he finally got out of bed and shook his head, trying to wake himself up. Leaf frowned as she crossed her arms together.

"Idiot…" Leaf whispered as she walked out of his room and shut the door. Red sighed as he grabbed his cap by the table and placed it back on his black hair. Then he proceeds to grab his red jacket that's sitting on a chair and he puts it on.

"Dear journal to me, it's been a week since I've confessed my true feelings to Leaf, boy I could still remember that time. She didn't respond back to my confession in a proper way. In fact, she punched me in the gut and called me an idiot, of course at that time, I was really hurting and her punching only made it worse. Geez…why do I like her again?" Red whispered to himself as he straightens his red jacket and hair.

"Right…because she help me a whole lot…she helped me find…myself…when I was lost…she helped me become a better person, a someone when no one has ever made me feel…but man is she crazy sometimes." Red whispered to himself again as he open the door and walked down a long hallway then headed downstairs where he could see Leaf paying at the register with her loyal pokemon, a Clefable named Hope.

"Thanks for staying at Saffron Hotel; I hope you had a good night rest!" The female register chirped as she looked at Leaf. Her Clefable responded back with a happy 'clef.'

"It was nice, and thank you!" Leaf responded back to the clerk. She turns her head towards Red, he waves his left hand at her, and she quickly turned back to the register.

"Ma'm, why's your face turning red?" The clerk asked. Leaf put her hands on her face as she shook her head. Hope looks at her master and was a bit concerned too, it put its hands on her face, but Leaf shook her head and gently pulled her pokemon's hand back down.

"D-Don't worry about me, it's just the w-weather…" Leaf responded quickly. She straps the yellow bag over her shoulder and walked out of the building with Red following her. He too was concerned, but he sighed and shook his head.

"Girls are crazy…period…" Red whispered to himself as he continues to follow her.

"Come on Red, don't slow us down, we need to get to the gym!" Leaf called out without turning back at Red. Even her Clefable is faster than him who strides down happily next to Leaf.

"Geez Leaf, what's the rush!? You're going the wrong way, the gym is this way!" Red called out as he pointed a finger at the other direction. Leaf stopped as she turns her head back at Red, her face is flushed red from embarrassment, oh wait it's the weather, or so she says.

"Idiot, why didn't you tell me sooner, now we're five minutes late!" Leaf called out; Red rolls his eyes as she stomped at the other direction. Her Clefable laughs nervously as it trails behind Leaf once again.

"Dear journal to me, ever since I confessed, she's gotten more aggressive and crazy, maybe it wasn't a good idea to let my feelings show. We tried to go back to Lavender Town to defeat the ghost, but it looks like Blue beat us to it and received a Poke Flute, what ashamed, oh she beat Blue that day. She was always acting normal at that guy; well…she does like him." Red commented on himself as he trails Leaf behind.

"Aww…the gym is closed! Where the heck could that gym leader be!?" Leaf groaned in disappointment, Red sighed in response and put a hand to his hips. He looks at her, the look full of disappointment; he puts a hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Let's kill some time Leaf, how about we go shopping at the apartment store?" Red suggested as he put a hand on her shoulder. She turns back towards him and sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine…" Leaf moaned in disappointment. Red smiled as he led the way. They entered through a large building that's at least twenty stories ten stories high with a sign that says 'shop' right next to the building.

"Oh wow!" Leaf yelled out in glee. Red smiled as he looked at her. She looks around and saw many clothing and accessories such as jewelries, watches, purses, and many more! She quickly ran towards the women's clothes section and scavenged through the many shirts and sweaters. Hope raised an eyebrow at her master, unable to understand what her master's intentions are.

"Red, do I look good in this or this?" Leaf questioned the teenager. She didn't get a respond as Red was looking up at the television shown on screen, the news was on and Red seems really focused on it.

"In other news, Saffron's City's Silph Co's main headquarters have recently been raided this morning; the authorities are trying to gain access to the building; however there are hostages inside." The news reporter announced. Red rubbed his chin and was thinking to himself.

"Hey Red!" Leaf called out to him. He snaps back and turns around towards Leaf who still has her dresses raised up in the air. He smiles at her and examined the clothes that she has on display. On her right hand is a one piece black dress and in the other is another sleeveless shirt that Leaf's wearing, but this one is black and along with it is a another red miniskirt except this one has a pocket on the other side.

"Hmm…why not take both Leaf? I'm sure they'll look great on you." Red suggested. Leaf looks at both of the clothes she has on her hands.

"You know, I was thinking about getting the black one, but then I saw the other clothes. If I were to pick the black dress, I was thinking of removing my white hat while wearing white leather high heels and white gloves. The other one, I was thinking about getting a bag that matches with the pink hat with sun glasses attached to it." Leaf suggested. Red raised an eyebrow, this is the main reason why he rather pick casual clothing instead of having a headache and pick out some crazy design and debating whether to get it or not.

"I gotta hand it to you Leaf; you sure have a crazy way to pick out your clothing and design, hehe." Red chuckled. Leaf's face turned red as she glares at him.

"Shut up you idiot! This is a woman's intuition! You don't know a thing about fashion!" Leaf protested back at Red who just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You're right, I don't know a thing about fashion, but I do know that you have a sense of strange design." Red laughs which got Leaf irritated.

"Idiot!" Leaf roared out which caused many people in the department looking at her talking to no one. They just shook their heads and continue on with their shopping. She raised a hand, ready to punch him, but Red raised his hand and grabbed onto arm and pulled her close to him. Their faces were literally inches closer which got Leaf into a blush. She noticed that her other hand is on his chest and their body are together.

"Calm down Leaf…I was just joking." Red said as he lets go of her hand.

"S-Sorry Red…" Leaf said as she straightens herself out. Hope who was standing next to Leaf this whole time just shook her head, but smiled and whispered a 'clef.'

"Come on Leaf, try them on, either way you'll look beautiful to me." Red said which caused Leaf to blush madly.

"I-Idiot…I don't need your compliment." Leaf protested as she headed towards the dressing room with Red trailing behind. He waited by the entrance while he leaned against the entrance, staring at the people walking around the apartment store, buying many clothes and accessories. He turns his head and noticed her pokemon; Hope is doing the same thing too as if she's being a bodyguard for her master. Moments later, he heard one of the dressing room's doors opened and footsteps were coming closer to Red.

"How do I look?" Leaf asked as she twirls around with her new black dress. Red smiled as he examined her while rubbing his chin.

"D-Don't you dare think of anything nasty you pervert!" Leaf called out while blushing. Red rolled his eyes and shook his head. To be quite honest, she looks hot. She doesn't have her white hat, her hands are being covered with white gloves, and she wore the one piece black dress that reaches down towards her thigh. Man talk about short! Last, but not least, she has her white high heels.

"Oh geez…you look well…hot…" Red commented while trying to not look at Leaf in a strange way. Leaf smiled as she clasped her hands together. Hope happily chirped out a 'clef' in excitement.

"Oh you really mean it!?" Leaf's eyes twinkled as she looked at Red. He nodded his head in response.

"Phew, I was getting worried. You know whenever Blue and I were to go shopping, he'll always say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' without looking at me. This happens every time and I always try to wear something that would appeal to him." Leaf said while twiddling her thumbs. Red frowned when he heard Blue's name and sighed, but kept a smile on his face.

"Well, he sure doesn't know how to appreciate when a pretty lady like you have an attraction to him, and how could you not? I mean, you're very beautiful Leaf and also very kind, well for the most part." Red said with a forced smile. Leaf's face flushed red once more as she turned around.

"T-Thank you Red…that's one of the things you have that Blue doesn't…" Leaf whispered to herself.

"What did you say Leaf?" Red questioned the girl. She waved her hand around telling him that it's nothing. Hope sighed with a 'clef.'

"N-Nothing Red." Leaf stammered as she headed back into the dressing room. Red just shrugged his shoulders and continues to lean against the wall. There was another waiting moment as Red turns his eyes towards Hope.

"I always wonder if Hope could see me…" Red whispered to himself. He then starts wondering about the news on how Team Rocket had taken over Silph Co which is a bad thing because they're in Saffron City, and anything could happen if it stays like that, then things could be hectic.

"Leaf, I'm going to check something out, I'll be right back." Red said as he slammed against the wall, telling her that he'll be right back.

"Okay; Red, I'll be waiting until you get back!" Leaf called back from the dressing room. Red chuckled as he fixed his red cap and left the area.

"Yo Frank, there's that dumb broad, she just went back in the dressing room." A man wearing a grey fedora hat and a trench coat called out to his partner named Frank.

"I see her Todd, so our boss wanted her?" Frank looked up at his partner. Frank wore a baseball cap and a plain white T-shirt with blue jeans.

"Yup, rumors had it that a girl had defeated out boss at one of our secret headquarters back in Celadon City. This girl fits the perfect description, but what's even stranger, that our boss was defeated in a 'blink' of an eye. Whatever that means…" Todd responded back to Frank.

"I see…what do you suppose we do?" Frank questioned Todd. Todd had a smirk on his face as he licked his upper lip.

"We take her to the boss at Silph Co, he wants to personally punish her for her crimes." Todd said with a smirk. Frank chuckled as he shook his head.

"Yeah, we are here as surveillance. She just so happens to end up here in Saffron City; Giovanni is going to love this." Frank whispered to Todd who only nodded his head in response.

"Well…shall we get going?" Frank questioned Todd who nodded his head and walked towards the dressing room with Frank tailing behind.

"Hmm…there are some good TM disks here on the upper floor of this apartment. Maybe we can use these to take down Team Rocket back at Silph Co. Geez it feels like déjà vu, and I'm doing all of this again, except I'm just a companion." Red commented himself as he scanned through the disks that are on display. Suddenly screams of terror from the first floor were being heard which caused Red to turned alarm. The floor that he's in caused several panics and horror as they looked at one another and wondering what's going on. Then it clicked Red's head.

"Leaf!" Red yelled out as he literally ran through the crowds of people and he headed down the stairs in panic. Once he got there he saw two people, one of them is holding onto Leaf's waist and the other one has a Golbat out, ready to attack at anyone who dares try to do anything fishy.

"Let me go asshole!" Leaf yelled out to the man in the trench coat who has her in his grasp.

"No can do missy, once you're affiliated with the Rockets, your life have been sealed." Todd whispered to her. Leaf's eyes bulged out, they're from Team Rocket!

"Alright folks, if any of you guys try to do anything stupid, I will hurt you!" Frank commented out towards the frighten pedestrians who just stood there, unable to do anything else as they watch the two grunts taking Leaf away. Red's eyes widen in horror as he clenched his hands in anger.

"Damn it…where's Hope?" Red whispered to himself as he glance his eyes towards the dressing room area and noticed Hope is missing.

"Damn…they must've gotten her too." Red whispered to himself. He immediately ran towards Leaf and the two grunts; Leaf saw Red running towards her, she gave a small nervous smile.

"Red…" Leaf whispered to herself. The man in the trench coat looked down at her awkwardly, wondering who she's talking to.

"Nah, just kidding, I'll just do it anyways. Golbat use confusion!" Frank called out to his pokemon. The giant bat creature with a long tongue sticking out and mouth opened agape with two sharp fangs with stubby feet screeched as it roared out. Everyone starts screaming and yelling out in pain including Red as he had his hands covering his ears.

"Le-Leaf…" Red stammered as he fell onto the floor with his hand outstretched towards her.

"Red!" Leaf yelled back as she tries to struggle her way out. The two grunts immediately ran out of the building with Golbat trailing behind them. The terrible piercing sound had finally subsided as Red slowly got back onto his feet.

"Wh-What are they going to do with her?" A man commented from behind a counter.

"I don't know, but they'll most likely take her to Silph Co.!" A woman's voice replied back.

"We should do something, this is terrible!" Another man's voice is heard.

"What can we do!? This isn't our problem, let the authorities handle it!" Another man's voice responded back.

"God damn it!" Another man's voice responded.

Red ran out of the building, hands clenched together, he doesn't know what to do or what's going on. What can he do exactly; he's invisible to everyone and anything around him. What's more, he cannot harm anyone because he'll just go right through them.

"Boy, what a racket that was." A voice that is so familiar to him as he froze once he heard it. In fact, it is his voice!

"C-Crimson!?" Red looked to his side and noticed his doppelganger self was leaning against the shopping department, but he doesn't have his red cap on, letting his black disheveled hair down. Crimson turns to Red and gave a sinister smile at him.

"In the flesh, oh by the way, you nearly got me blind asshole." Crimson said as he walked towards Red, who backed away from him. Red's nose started bleeding again as he quickly wipes it away.

"Ah, Pikachu I told you to leave us alone." Crimson said to the rat pokemon. Pikachu's eyes are fixed on Red with hatred that's about to attack him at any moment.

"Calm down, now is not the time, but I will in time." Crimson said to the pokemon as he kneeled down and roughly petted him. Pikachu obeys as he walks away from the two.

"What do you want Crimson?" Red asked harshly.

"Well you obviously know what I want, but I'm here to make you an offer." Crimson said as he put his hand in his jean pockets. Red raised an eyebrow at his sudden words.

"An offer?" Red questioned him as he looked at Crimson's glowing red eyes.

"Of course…it's an offer to save Leaf." Crimson replied back. Red flinched from that comment. He gulped as he clenched his hands tightly. He knows it's a trap, it is Crimson after all, but what choice does he have?

"Is there a catch?" Red questioned Crimson. He snickered and nodded his head.

"There's always a catch for you." Crimson said with a sly smile. He offered Red a hand; Red looked at his hand and sighed. He grabbed onto it and tightens the grip.

"What is this offer?" Red questioned Crimson. His doppelganger smirked.

Somewhere at the Silph Co. building, a man with slick black hair and wearing a Team Rocket jumpsuit was sitting down on the chair as he leaned back with a grin on his face.

"Mr. President, I hope you understand our agreement." The man said to the old man being bounded to the sofa with a tight rope. The bald old man closed his eyes in disappointment as the man starts laughing. The door opens and two grunts enter in, one with the trench coat and the other with a baseball cap. The one in the trench coat had Leaf around her waist as she continues to thrash around.

"What do you want from me!?" Leaf shouted which caused many grunts to turn their attention at her including the leader of the Team Rocket.

"Boss we got her." Todd announced as he pushed her down on the ground. She landed on her side, her hair scattered across the floor and her hat fell off. She immediately got back up on her knees while putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Ow…" Leaf whimpered as she touched the bruise on her shoulder. Footsteps came closer to her. She looked up and her face fell into horror.

"We meet again little girl." The man said with a sinister smile.

"G-Giovanni…" Leaf whispered his name out of fear. Before Giovanni could do anything to her the alarm starts ringing.

"Sir, there's a boy with a spiky orange hair had entered in the facility!" One of the grunts called out while looking through one of the security camera. Leaf's eyes widen in surprise.

"B-Blue!?" Leaf called out. Giovanni looked at Leaf and snickered.

"Aww…if it isn't your boyfriend coming in to save you, well let's see how he'll handle our troops." Giovanni commented.

"Turn the microphone on, and send in a team down there to get rid of him!" Giovanni ordered the grunt which he obliged to do with a flick of a switch.

"Hey kid, get out of here before you get hurt!" One of the grunts called out to Blue. He sneered as he threw the pokeball in the air and released a Charizard, the final evolution of the Charmelon he had. It now sprouts two large wings, its color went back to orange with a yellow belly, and it has a dragon physique look to it with small horns protruding out of its head.

"You guys have someone I know, return her to me!" Blue ordered with a smile on his face.

"Blue…you do care…" Leaf whispered to herself and smiled happily when she heard him say that.

"Okay…here I go…" Red whispered to himself as he walked towards the entrance of Silph Co. The alarm raised as the siren went crazy. What shock him the most is that there were several unconscious grunts laying on the ground groaning in pain. His mind went wondering on who could've done this. Then he heard the intercom being announced with a loud echo.

"We have another intruder in the base! It's a boy with a red cap, stop him!" The intercom roared out. Two grunts came from the corner of the side as they had their pokeballs in their hands.

"Hey punk! What are you doing here!?" One of the grunt called out. Red's eyes bulged out in surprise and shock.

"Th-They can…see me?" Red whispered to himself in shock. One of the grunts threw the pokeball in the air and commanded a Zuba, the pre-evolution of the Golbat to use poison sting. Red snaps back into reality as he dodged out of the way.

"Well…this is more like it." Red whispered to himself. The grunts looked at Red awkwardly.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt." Red whispered to his pokemon who happens to be behind him this whole time. Pikachu jumped up in the air and delivered an electricity surge towards the two grunts and the Zubat. They yelled out in pain and then they fell down defeated. Red looks down at Pikachu who still has volts forming on its cheeks.

"Just like old times eh?" Red commented towards Pikachu. The pokemon only nodded its head, but still kept the glare on his face.

"Let's go save Leaf." Red said to his pokemon. They ran up the stairs towards the highest point of the building. There were a few grunts trying to stop him at the staircase, but they were quickly electrocuted by Pikachu's lightning attacks.

"My god…this kid…" Giovanni whispered in horror as he backed away from the camera. Leaf raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the screen, her eyes widen.

"R-Red? T-They can see you?" Leaf whispered to herself. She then turns her eyes towards the other screen and saw Blue taking care of the other grunts. Blue's side on the other hand doesn't even compare on how fast Red is doing. Red defeats his opponents in mere seconds, while Blue had to take several minutes before he advances to the next part of the building. He's almost there at the entrance until he is stopped by Frank and Todd.

"My god kid…you sure are persistent, what do you want with her anyways?" Todd questioned the boy with spiky hair. Blue didn't respond as he threw his pokeball in the air and revealed a Gyarados. A long blue pokemon with hard scales, a mouth the size of a football, and a glare on its face with fins around its head roared out at Todd.

"Let's get him. We can both take them down together." Frank called out to Todd. He nods in agreement as they both threw their pokeball in the air. It was a Raticate and a Golbat.

"Thunder!" A voice echo through the stairway. Out of the darkness from the stairway, a yellow lightning surges towards Golbat with a direct hit. This caused Blue and the two rocket grunts turned surprised by the sudden attack. Footsteps echoing through the darkness and the silhouette became clearer. It was Red with his cap covering his red eyes with a Pikachu walking side by side.

"Not alone…" Red whispered as he stood next to Blue. Blue was stunned by her entrance as he gazed at Red.

"Who the heck are you?" Blue stammered in his words. Red smiled as he shook his head.

"It's your turn Blue." Red responded back to him. Blue's eyes widen how the hell he knows his own name!?

"Gyarados, thrash!" Blue called out to his pokemon. The giant serpent like creature roared out as it flailed its long tail, head butt, bite, and tackled the Raticate. The giant rat slammed against the wall in defeat. Todd and Frank were stunned and frighten by the two strong trainers before them that they couldn't send out their next pokemon.

"Leave now…" Red whispered harshly towards the both of them. They look no further and they ran past Red and Blue. Blue looked at the two frighten grunts then looked back at Red.

"Red…Blue…" Leaf looked at the screen. The two people that she likes are both in one screen, looking at each other with intense eyes. She looks at Giovanni who doesn't seem nervous at all, in fact, he's enjoying it from the expression of his face. Blue withdraws his pokemon back into the ball with a sigh.

"We need to get her out of here." Red said to Blue.

"Now hold on a second, who the heck are you!?" Blue roared out in anger. Red raised an eyebrow as he chuckled.

"I'm a Pokemon Master, that's all you need to know." Red said as he fixed his cap. Blue's eyes bulged out, he couldn't believe what he just heard, a Pokemon Master!?

"A Pokemon Master!?" Giovanni roared out in shock which caused Leaf and the President to flinch from his sudden out roar. Leaf smiled.

"That's right, he's a Pokemon Master! His name is Red Fires, and he's coming to get you!" Leaf commented. Giovanni looked at Leaf in disbelief.

"I see…hehe…" Blue chuckled as he looked down at the ground. Red raised an eyebrow by Blue's strange behavior.

"In that case…let's battle!" Blue yelled out as he threw a pokeball in the air and unleashed a Pidgeot, the final evolution form of a Pidgeotto. Red's eyes widen in surprise, he shook his head in disbelief.

"There's no time for that, Leaf's in danger, your best friend is in danger!" Red called out. Blue chuckled and shook his head.

"Forget about that wench!" Blue called out. Red flinched from his sudden behavior. Leaf looks at the screen and heard the impossible. Did he just call her a wench!?

"That chicks been annoying ever since we were kids, she's always a cry baby asking for my help for everything. It got really annoying, I know I said I'll protect her and that I'll always be with her, but now, she's just a parasite! A god damn parasite that can't get off of my back!" Blue roared out. This got Red into rage as he couldn't believe what he's hearing, if Leaf would be hearing this now, she'll be devastated, little does Red know; Leaf heard it all.

"B-Blue…why…?" Leaf cried as she starts sobbing while clutching onto her chest. Giovanni looked down at Leaf and starts chuckling.

"Oh my god this is rich…the boy that you liked hated you from the very beginning! A parasite to the very end, my god that's so funny! Hahaha." Giovanni laughs out loud. The grunts inside of the room start laughing too. Leaf sobbed uncontrollably as she curled into a ball.

"Y-You…you bastard!" Red yelled out towards Blue which got him into a flinch.

"My god Blue, she liked you! She was trying so hard to impress you, showing you that she cares and worry over you! Yet you throw that all away without getting to know her better! How dare you say that!" Red roared out as he clenched his hands.

"Pffffft, what are you talking about, what do you know about Leaf anyways? She's always a loser and a loner. Apparently I'm the only friend she's got, and you know what? I used her; yup I used her from the start. When we were kids I always told her to get me whatever I want and I always get it! Then I used that sappy love talk about her and I will always be together. Man what a loser I tell ya that." Blue chuckled as he crossed his arms. Red felt anger and rage boiled in his blood, this has gone too far.

"Then why are you here? Why are you trying to save her?" Red asked Blue. He chuckled again.

"We're rivals duh, if I save her, she'll go all lovey dovey on me and I can one again tell her what to do, like asking her to hand me all of her badges and pokemon. Oh man she would totally do that!" Blue yelled out as he starts laughing.

"Blue…" Leaf sobbed even harder, her hands covering her eyes as she felt so stupid and humiliated by the one person she always liked. That's not all, the grunts and Giovanni in the room are laughing at her, and she felt so weak and helpless.

"You're sicker than I thought Blue…and if you wanted a battle, I'll give you one that'll scar you forever. I've fought guys like you before, heck more than once and you know what? They're the same assholes like you!" Red yelled out as he pointed a finger at Blue who scoffed at him.

"Hmph, bring it on then." Blue taunted, which is music to Red's ear.

"With pleasure…Pikachu, thunder!" Red yelled out towards Pikachu. The rat pokemon obliges as it sends out an electric shock at Pidgeot and it was instantly down. Blue's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"W-What!?" Blue shouted. Red smiled as he crossed his arms.

"You still have much to learn Blue, and you know what, I'm just going to use one pokemon, so do your worse." Red said as he fixed his red cap.

"Grr…Gyarados!" Blue threw another pokeball and revealed the giant serpent once again. It roared out, but Red chuckled as he lifted his cap to reveal one eye looking at Blue. Somehow this got Blue into a fright.

"G-Gyarados, dragonrage!" Blue commanded his pokemon. Gyarados roared as it spew purple flames towards Pikachu, it was a hit, but it was unscathed.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu happily chirped. The attack hardly did a dent on him! Blue's eyes widen in fear as he starts stammering.

"Thunder." Red simply said. Pikachu send out electricity towards Blue's pokemon and it was instantly KO'ed.

"Oh my god…" Blue whispered to himself. He reached into the back of his belt and pulled out another ball and threw it in the air

"Charizard!"

"Thunder!"

"Exeggute!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Alakazam!"

"Volt tackle!"

One by one, Blue's pokemon were defeated by Red's Pikachu with ease and not a single scratch was laid on Pikachu. Blue fell onto his knees, defeated by such a simple pokemon, it disgusts him. Footsteps walked towards Blue as it got closer and closer; Blue looked up and sees Red's gleaming red eyes looking back into his. It frightens him.

"Get out of here." Red simply said. Blue didn't hesitate to do it, he did what he was instructed as he bolted out of the area.

"Asshole…" Red muttered to himself as he stepped into a panel on the ground and he starts fading away as he closed his eyes. Red opened his eyes again and noticed that the door to the entrance where Giovanni and the President of Silph Co. is at is opened. He heard several claps as Giovanni and a couple of grunts came out of the entrance and were clapping.

"Bravo, bravo that was very entertaining. For that, we have decided to leave Silph Co. we know we stand no chance against a Pokemon Master so we'll be taking our leave." Giovanni stated as he chuckled.

"Fine by me...just remember…I'll be back to get you guys if you've harmed Leaf again…" Red said as he clenched his hands tightly. Giovanni snickered as he went past him along with all of the grunts. Red sighed as he enters the room and noticed Leaf on the ground, who's unconscious from the constant crying. Red cursed himself.

"Damn it…she must've heard it all." Red said as he looked at the televisions that shows the security camera. He looked towards the sofa and found the president unharmed and unbounded, the Rockets must've let him go.

"My god, I saw my life flash before my eyes, I thought they were going to kill me, but you've came in just in time!" The president happily announced. Red nodded his head as he scoops Leaf under his arms and walked towards the president.

"Please, let her rest here, oh and get some refreshments." Red said as he placed Leaf on the sofa. The president nodded his head as he ran out of the room, leaving the two teenagers alone. Red looked at her, she looks terrible, her eyes are closed shut, but her face was red from the constant crying, the poor girl looks broken.

"Leaf…I'm sorry you had to hear that…I promise you, that it's over." Red said as he stroke her cheeks and removed a strand of hair away from her face. He licked his lips and kept looking down at her, she looks so peaceful and yet broken, it was painful for Red to watch. He wishes he could something anything, so he bends down towards her face.

"_Come on Leaf, hurry up!" Blue called out towards his friend. Leaf hurriedly ran towards Blue with a smile on her face as she finally caught up to him and tackled him down. They both laughed as they fell on the floor._

"_Blue! You're my best friend and I'll always be with you forever!" Leaf happily chirped. Blue rolls his eyes and slowly removed her off of him._

"_Yeah of course you are. I promise that I'll always be with you forever…and protect you." Blue said, but suddenly Blue's silhouette disappeared and was replaced by Red, he had a smile on his face as he looked back at Leaf with loving and caring eyes._

Leaf opened her eyes slowly as she felt something pressed against her lips. Her eyes widen in realization that Red's lips are against hers, his eyes are closed his hand gently held onto hers, afraid to let go. Leaf felt more tears coming out of her eyes as she let them all out like an endless pool of tears as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"Red…I love you…" Leaf thought to herself.

Somewhere outside of the Saffron City, the doppelganger named Crimson chuckled to himself as he looked up at the sky.

"Time's running out Red…tick…tock…tick…tock." Crimson whispered to himself. A Pikachu scurried over towards him as it jumped on his shoulder and they both walked away.

**My tumor has gotten worse, it is now confirmed to be cancerous and like this story, when Crimson said tick tock and time is running out, it also means that I don't have a lot of time left. I will do what I can to satisfy everyone, and forgive me if I cannot release it. Don't be sorry for me, things just happen and you know what...I accept it.**


	10. I'll Miss You

It was so sudden and at the same time reckless, but yet so satisfying as the young teenager in the red jacket has his lips on the one girl that he liked while gently holding her hand and eyes closed. He didn't know what overcame him or why he did it, but it just felt right to him, he rather do this now and face the consequences from Leaf, than to have never done it at all. The moment his lips touched hers, it was bliss, it's like all of his worries and sorrows have been washed away by the simple kiss on her soft lips and that everything didn't matter to him, except him and Leaf. Just the two of them alone in one room and a sofa, as he pours his feelings in that simple kiss, eyes still closed. Red felt something moving against his lips, his eyes widen and he knew what is going on, she's kissing him back! Red quickly withdrew his lips away from hers as he backs away from Leaf in shock. She opened her eyes while wiping away the tears off of her face that was spilling from her eyes and looked directly towards his red eyes, in state of confusion.

"Red…why'd you stop, was there something wrong?" Leaf asked feeling a bit hurt by his sudden move. Red was stunned as he looked back at her blue eyes and with a sudden realization he closed his eyes and shook his head, then opened them back up.

"I-I'm sorry Leaf…I was…I was…I shouldn't have done that…I'm sorry…" Red apologizes as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Leaf smiled as she leaned in closer to Red who was stunned on her actions. She gently held onto his hands as she clasped them together with hers and looked directly towards his eyes and smiled.

"Idiot…" Leaf simply said with a smile on her face as she looked down on the sofa and starts chuckling. Red raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"How could I be so blind…my answer to my adventure was right in front of me this whole time…and I was blinded by clinging onto the past…" Leaf said as she lifted up her head and smiled at him even more widely.

"I-It was you Red…it was you all along…my hero, my strength, and my love." Leaf said as she blush when she said the last part; Red starts blushing too as he gulped, his heart beating at an uneven rhythm.

"Red…you were there when Blue wasn't, you gave me courage and will to fight on, you always stayed by my side at any circumstances, and you are my hero…" Leaf whispered to him as she leaned in forward to the point where their foreheads touched one another. Red didn't mind as he smiles and gave a small laugh.

"Leaf…I do love you…when we travel together, all I think about was going to Mt. Silver and that's that. But then, after many days and nights spending the time with you…getting to know each other better and you've saved me from myself and my doubts, but that's not why I love you." Red said as he leaned in closer towards her lips.

"I love you because you are you. The crazy girl who's always punching me with a strong determination and acting crazy around me is the one that I love…we were both lonely by ourselves…and now that we're together…we can accomplish anything." Red whispered as he gave her a peck on the lips. The moment Red's lips touched hers, she wanted to melt, and she yearned for more as she kissed him even more. Red wasn't shocked as he closed his eyes and kissed her back, this time tonguing her lips; Leaf did the same thing to his. She leaned over pushing herself on top of him; eyes closed still having their lips together. They released each other, both needed to catch their breaths as they look at one another lovingly. The brunette rests her head on his chest while looking to the side as Red wraps his arms around her, and they were both enjoying each other's company. His right hand starts playing with her long hair as he brushes it down and twirls it around his finger.

"That was my first kiss you know…" Red whispered to her as he looks down. Leaf lifted her head and smiled.

"Mine's too…you know…I thought my first kiss was going to be Blue, but I never thought it's going to be a ghost hehe." Leaf giggled which Red responds with a chuckle as he continues to play with her hair.

"That wasn't bad for our first time. We should do this more often." Red teased which caused Leaf to blush as she scoffs at him.

"I-Idiot…you're so stupid." Leaf simply responded with the red blush still on her cheeks. Red chuckled as he kissed the top of her head and thinking how cute she is.

"So what will you do now? I mean your original plan was to track down Blue and get with him, what's our next objective?" Red questioned Leaf who looked at him with a serious face. She got off of Red's chest as she sits on the other side of the couch thinking to herself. Red smiled as he got up and grabbed a hold of her hand and looked at her.

"Well…I think I want to continue the journey; there are so many things I haven't learned yet and so many choices. Now that I think about it… I want to be the champion of Kanto, and…" Leaf trailed off as she looked back at Red.

"I still want to help you get to Mt. Silver…" Leaf responded back which made Red smiled.

"Oh right, how come people can suddenly see you Red and where's Pikachu?" Leaf questioned the teenager. Red frowned as he sighed. Leaf raised an eyebrow with concern.

"Leaf…I…" Red paused as he grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes with a serious face. Somehow this got Leaf worried as she looked back at him, fearing what he will say.

"I don't think it's the right time to say it…at least not now." Red responded back to her. Leaf was confused on why Red's acting so strangely and why he couldn't just give her a reasonable answer, so she questions him about it.

"Why Red, why can't you just say it?" Leaf asked worriedly. Red sighed as he shook his head while gently clenching onto her hands. He chuckled as he bends forward, until the point where their forehead touches against each other.

"I'll tell you when it's time…I promise." Red said as he gently pecked her on the lips. Leaf sighed as she nodded her head.

"Okay Red…but please, if it's something terrible, let me know." Leaf gently said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself on top of him. Red chuckles as he goes with what Leaf's intentionally doing.

"Okay Leaf…but I will tell you this…this whole visible thing, it's only temporarily, and it only lasts about three hours." Red said as he removed his red cap. Leaf frowned as she nods her head, indicating that she understood this strange condition.

"Oh…what a pity…what happens after the effect wears off? Will you be able to turn visible again?" Leaf asked hopefully. Red sighed as he shook his head.

"I don't know Leaf…" Red simply said as he caresses her cheeks. Leaf smiled as she bends down towards his face and starts kissing him passionately.

"A littlre-too-fash-isn't-ish?" Red said in between Leaf's kisses. She releases her lips on his and smiles at him.

"Shut up my idiot…" Leaf whispered to him as she put a finger to his lips which he instantly agree to do so. She smiles as she continues to kiss him again. Red wraps his arms around her back, holding her tightly.

"Hey, I'm back from the-"An old man's voiced called out carrying two bottles of water, but was cut abrupt from the scene at hand. He saw Leaf on top of Red kissing each other fiercely. The moment when Leaf and Red heard his voice; Leaf immediately got off of Red and they both try to straighten themselves. Red immediately grabbed his cap off of the ground and placed it back on his head.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" The president asked nervously with a small chuckle. Leaf and Red were both blushing madly as they fiddle with their thumbs and fingers together and both looking around the room nervously.

"N-No, we're just…catching up." Red responded back to the president. The old man chuckles as he handed both water bottles to Red and Leaf. They both thanked him as they gulped down the cold liquid.

"Thank you young man, you've saved my life and many employees here, that evil Team Rocket was about to use my building as a new headquarter and create mass production of Master Balls." The president said to Red. The red caped teenager nodded his head, knowing the whole story about it already, but decided to listen to him anyways. Leaf on the other hand listened to the old man as he rambles about situation that's at hand.

"Well Mr. President, I don't mean to be rude, but the reason why I came here is to save Leaf, she was kidnapped by the Rockets and I just went in…and well you know the rest." Red stated as he gulped down the liquid once again. Leaf smiles at Red as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Heh, very understandable, and I suppose faith must've brought you here." The president stated to Red who only nodded his head in response. The old man turns his attention to Leaf.

"Why would the Rockets want you my dear?" The president asked Leaf. She frowns and let out a sigh.

"I've managed to discover the Rocket's hideout at Celadon City at the game room and somehow manage to defeat all of them, including the boss himself. Ever since that had happened, they wanted me and coincidently they were here in Saffron City." Leaf answered the president's question. The old man nodded his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball. Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"Here take this. It's a Lapras, one of the rarest pokemon in Kanto, and I want you to have it, for saving us and your courageous acts." The president said as he handed the ball to Red. He shook his head as he gently pushes the pokeball away from the president.

"That's really generous of you sir, but…the person you really want to give to is her." Red said as he pointed at Leaf with his thumb. Leaf smiled at Red as she looked at the pokeball on the president's hand.

"Hmm…I suppose you're right, but this is not just for you young man, it's for both of you, so take care of him. Which reminds me, where's your Pikachu? That pokemon was incredibly powerful for a Pikachu." The president asked as he handed Leaf the ball. Red looks down on the floor and sighed.

"I rather not talk about it, but I'll just say that he isn't mines anymore. He ran off once I stepped into the panel, back to his…owner…" Red said to the president, but whispered the last part. Leaf looks at him worriedly as he was clenching his hands tightly.

"I suppose I shouldn't be asking such a question. I'm sorry if I offended you…" The president said as he crossed his arms together. Red shook his head, telling him that it's fine.

"I'm Red by the way, and it seems like I already told you her name." Red said as he looked at Leaf.

"Well Red and Leaf…there's one more I want to give you. Please step outside of the building when you're both ready." The president said as he walked outside of the room. That just leaves Leaf and Red alone once again.

"Let's go see what he's got in store for us." Red said as he fixed his red cap. Leaf nodded her head, she got out of the sofa and grabbed her white hat off of the ground while dusting it off and placed it back on her head.

"Sure, but first you have to carry me." Leaf said as she falls back into Red's arms. Shock and surprised, Red nearly fumbled against her, but managed to get a hold of her in time.

"Whoa hey wait a minute, why do I have to carry you?" Red asked in confusion. The brunette starts giggling.

"You're my hero, and as a hero you always carry the damsel!" Leaf announced proudly. Red rolled his eyes and decided to play along as he gently holds her bridal style; he isn't one to complain at all. Suddenly Red started fumbling a bit as he was struggling to keep Leaf on hold.

"What's wrong Red?" Leaf asked with concern.

"Nothing Leaf, it's just that, um…have you put a few pounds lately?" Red asked innocently. Leaf didn't take it highly as she finds it offensive she slapped him across the face while her face is turning red itself.

"IDIOT!" Leaf roared out as she starts sending out rapid punches against his chests. Red just endures the punches as he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Hey, I'm still new at this whole boyfriend thing, how should I know about the whole weight thing?" Red protested defensively as he walks towards the panel while carrying Leaf. Leaf did a small 'hmph' and whispered 'idiot' to him.

"You're not supposed to say that to any girls! You can't call them anything that's fat related! That'll just offend them in any circumstances!" Leaf roared out to him as they both disappeared through the panel and teleported to another room. Red shrugged his shoulders as he continues to walk.

"Well geez Leaf, staying on top of Mt. Silver almost three years will do that to you, especially with nobody around." Red responded back. Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Man you're an idiot Red…" Leaf whispered which Red chuckles lightly. He bends over towards her ear and whispered to her.

"You know…you're very cute when you're all fluster in embarrassment." Red whispered coolly which got Leaf blushing madly.

"Sh-Shut up…can I…have a small…kiss?" Leaf asked meekly as she put her hands against her cheeks. Red chuckles and nodded his head. He bends towards her lips and kissed her gently on the lips. Leaf couldn't resist his lips, it was soft and yet strangely warm. She closes her eyes and let him take her away. Suddenly the entrance door opens as flashes sparks in all directions. Both Leaf and Red were stunned by the sudden flashes and they noticed several journalists and news reporters came rushing in towards both Red and Leaf. Many questions starts riling up in the air, microphones were pointing towards both Red and Leaf, demanding some answers.

"Red, how did you manage to defeat the Team Rocket without a pokemon!?" A male journalist asked in the midst of the crowd.

"Was it true that you snapped one of the Rocket member's necks?" A female news reporter asked while placing a microphone against Red and Leaf's mouth which they flinched from the reaction.

"Miss Leaf, how'd you manage to find the hidden Team Rocket base in Celadon City!?" Another female news reporter asked as she put her microphone against Leaf's mouth.

"Hey get that microphone away from her!" Red roared out as he shoved the microphone away from Leaf. Red continues to walk past through the many crowds of people surrounding the two trainers which got Leaf and Red really annoyed. He pushed and shoved them away while ignoring the comments. Cameras kept flashing at them, more questions riled up in the air, microphone were everywhere, people shoving others to get a word out of Red and Leaf, and the atmosphere around them was really heavy.

"I guess this is our other present?" Leaf asked Red as he continues to shove the people around him annoyingly. He looks down at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, well I don't like it." Red responded back to her as he was close to the entrance. He manages to squeeze through the door and they were finally outside, but the crowds kept following them. They kept walking away until someone from the crowd raised a question which got both Red and Leaf's attention.

"Red, where did you come from!?" Asked a male journalist; Red stopped walking while still carrying Leaf. This got everyone froze as microphones and cameras were ready to deliver an answer. Red turns around with lazy red eyes and a smirk came across from his face.

"Pandora." Red responded back. Everyone gasped as cameras started flashing and journalists' starts writing down their notepads. News reporters starting to broadcast live through Saffron City. Red walks away with a smirk; Leaf giggles.

"Wait young lad!" An old man's voice that sounds familiar to both Red and Leaf. Red turns around and found the Silph Co's president rushing towards him while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I…didn't mean to…let these intruders…in…anyways. I want you two have this stone." The president announced while finally catching his breath. He reached into his pocket and handed Red a crystallized stone with a flame mark indented to it.

"Oh? What is this Red?" Leaf asked while Red gently set her back down on the ground. Red nodded his head at the president and handed the stone to Leaf.

"This here is a fire stone; it'll let you evolve certain pokemons. Like your Rita your Vulpix, if you can expose this stone to Rita, it'll evolve into a Ninetails!" Red exclaimed excitingly. Leaf raised an eyebrow, but suddenly it clicked her head.

"Oh no! I forgot about Hope!" Leaf exclaimed as she searches around through her pokeballs, but she couldn't find Hope's pokeball at all.

"Where is she!? Where is she!?" Leaf asked frantically as she searches through her bag. Red looked at her as if she's gone crazy. The president of SIlph Co. stepped up towards Leaf and handed a pokeball. Leaf turns towards the ball that's in his hand and she noticed right away.

"Hope!" Leaf exclaimed as she grabbed the ball and threw it in the air. The ball revealed the Clefable as it blinks its eyes with a smile on its face. It chirped out a 'clef.'

"Hope!" Leaf exclaimed happily as she embraced the pink pokemon with affection. The Clefable was stunned by her master's sudden hug, but it smiled nonetheless. Red smiled too as he looked at the president.

"Thank you sir, but why do you have Hope's pokeball?" Red asked the president. The old man smiled and chuckled.

"Well reports are saying that a lone pokeball was in the department store in Saffron City. I figured that this ball is hers because witness report saying that the description of a young girl in her teens with a white hat and long brown hair was captured during the scene of the crime. At the same time there was a lone pokeball near the dressing room and the reports are saying that the girl just came out while being attacked. The pokemon tries to defend her master, but was defeated and was returned back into the ball." The president stated. Red rubbed his chin and nodded his head.

"I guess I fumbled with the ball while trying to put it back into my bag, but it must've slipped and it fell out, thank you sir!" Leaf responded as she continues to hug her pokemon then she returns her back into the ball. Red raised an eyebrow on why she did that.

"Hope is still a bit scared from the attack; I think she needs a little more rest." Leaf responded back to his confusion. Red nodded his head in understanding.

"Well I'm just glad everything is fine and I must thank you again for getting rid of the Team Rocket scum. Please come visit me again when you have the chance." The president announced as he gave a small bow and tries to return back to his building, only to be bombarded by the crowd of journalists and news reporters. Red and Leaf both shook their heads and smiled.

"Hey Leaf, let's take on the gym leader now, maybe she's back." Red suggested. Leaf raised an eyebrow when he said 'she.'

"SHE?" Leaf raised her voice which got Red a little nervous.

"D-Don't worry Leaf, she's a grown woman and I have no interest in her." Red said nervously. Leaf smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, lead the way hero." Leaf said happily as she hugs his right arm and they turn towards the gym leader.

"Geez…talk about mood swings…" Red whispered to himself; he looks down and noticed a wide smile on Leaf's lips and he couldn't help, but smile with her.

They entered in through a strange building; the area feels very…strange as if something is there, with a strong force backing it up. Leaf hugs onto Red's arm tighter as they go through the building. They saw a blue panel in the middle of the room; they looked at each other then back at the panel.

"Y-You're a Pokemon Master from another dimension, what is it?" Leaf asked nervously. Red raised an eyebrow as he looked at the panel.

"Well this world is a bit different compare to mine so I don't know what's up with this panel. Back in my world, I had to go through other color panels and fought many combatants while searching for the gym leader." Red said as he rubbed his chin.

"You go first Red…" Leaf said as she went behind Red. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"This isn't my journey; it's yours so you go first." Red protested. Leaf rolls her eyes and agreed to go first.

"Fine…" Leaf groaned in disappointment. She edged towards the panel as she kneels down and examines it.

'Hmm…" Leaf hummed to herself. Red sighed as he gently pushed her in.

"Wah-" Leaf was cut off as she teleports from the panel; Red followed her in as he disappeared too. Red opened his eyes and noticed Leaf is on the ground with her hair scattered all over the floor, she looks up at Red who just have a goofy smile on his face.

"YOU IDIOT!" Leaf roared out as she lunges towards Red and started sending out fists on his chest. Red couldn't help, but laugh while groaning in pain at the same time. He tries to block her punches, but she was in frenzy and continues to call him an 'idiot' every time she punches him.

"O-Okay…haha…okay…stop!" Red laughs as he caught one of her hands, and then the other.

"Well this is an awkward situation we're having here." A female voice called out. Red and Leaf both turn their heads towards the call and noticed a woman with long light blue hair with a dark red turtle neck wardrobe with matching boots while standing there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Leaf immediately got off of Red while trying to fix her white hat. Red got back on his feet immediately. Sabrina looks at Red and raised an eyebrow at him, she felt something strange about Red.

"I-I'm Leaf Green, I'm here to challenge the gym leader, have that person returned yet?" Leaf questioned the older female. She looked at Leaf and nodded her head.

"Yes, that would be me. I'm Sabrina. I had a vision of your arrival, but I never saw you bringing a companion with you." Sabrina said as she eyed on Red who flinched from her sudden gaze. Leaf felt a little jealous as she walked towards Red and Sabrina's eye contacts as she put her hands against her hips.

"Hey! I'm the one who's challenging you, not him! What do you mean a vision!?" Leaf roared out angrily. Sabrina closes her eyes and huffed out a sigh.

"I had psychic powers since I was a child. It all started when a spoon I carelessly tossed, bent. I dislike battling, but if you wish, I will show you my powers!" Sabrina announced as her eyes glowed yellow and a pokeball rose up in the air. This caught Leaf into a flinch and amazement; Red on the other hand just fixed his cap. Sabrina looks at Red In surprise; many people who battle her were amazed by her powers, but not Red.

"Hey! Stop looking at him and let's start battling! Go Rita!" Leaf called out as she threw a pokeball in the air and out came a Vulpix named Rita. It called out a 'pix' as it got into a fighting stance. Sabrina turns her gaze back at Leaf and giggled. The floating ball released the pokemon. It was a Kadabra, the pre evolution of Blue's Alakazam; Leaf smirked she knows how to take down one of these pokemon.

Suddenly without a commanding attack, the Kadabra's glows blue; Leaf's eyes opened wider in surprise, it's a psybeam attack! Without warning, Rita was knocked back and landed on its back.

"Rita!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. The Vulpix shook its head and called out a 'pix.' Leaf huffed out a sigh of relief and smiled at her pokemon. Red was unfazed as he crossed his arms and continues to watch the battle between two women. Well, a teenager and a woman.

"This gym leader is different Leaf; Sabrina commands her pokemon with her telekinesis power, making her an extremely hard opponent." Red called out to Leaf who nodded her head in response.

"Shoot…this is going to be bad…" Leaf whispered to herself. She shook her head and then pointed her finger at Rita.

"Rita, use confuse ray!" Leaf commanded her pokemon. Rita response was a 'vul.' Rita's eyes glowed aqua blue and her opponent starts shaking its head while its eyes were shut. Sabrina was unfazed as she kept her cool.

"Hmm…I wonder why Sabrina keeps looking at me…" Red whispered to himself while still having his arms crossed together.

The opponent Kadabra tries to deliver an attack as its eyes turns yellow, but then it only shook its head as it winced in pain. Leaf smiled as she pointed a finger at Rita.

"Okay Rita, the plan worked, now attack with faint attack!" Leaf called out her pokemon. The Vulpix nodded his head as it circles around its opponent. Kadabra looked around its sides as Rita kept spinning faster and faster until it vanished. Kadabra was confused and worry on where the pokemon is at. Suddenly Rita came from behind and made a hard tackle on her opponent. Kadabra fell forward and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Alright we got him! Dark attacks are very effective against psychic, nice going Rita!" Leaf happily praised her pokemon. Rita nodded her head in response. The opponent's Kadabra slowly got back up on its feet.

"Hmph, nice try little girl, but Kadabra is stronger than you think." Sabrina commented

"Grr… Rita, stand firm!" Leaf called out to Rita.

Kadabra has its hands stretched out and a barrier was formed around the Kadabra. Leaf raised an eyebrow at such a move, but she digresses as she figures she can just end the battle.

"Rita, finish it off with an ember attack!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. Rita opened its mouth and spew a gust of flames towards her opponent. Kadabra was scorched and burned by the attack; it fell on its back, defeated. Sabrina closed her eyes and the floating pokeball withdrew her pokemon back in.

"That's very good Rita! We got this!" Leaf happily chirped as she stared at Sabrina. She then turns to Red who was looking at his left hand, what's even stranger is that he was staring at it in surprise and horror.

"Red? Are you okay?" Leaf asked the teenager. He looked at her and nodded his head as he removed his cap and wipe away the sweat on his forehead.

Sabrina's other pokeball in the air released another pokemon. A Mr. Mime, it has a pink head with red blushes on its cheeks a white stomach with a rounded red circle in the middle, its shoulders and legs were both bulky and red.

The opponent Mr. Mime has its arms outstretch, its eyes gleamed blue. Leaf gasped as she saw her own pokemon on the ground defeated by an unknown attack.

"Rita, no!" Leaf exclaimed as she raised a pokeball in the air. A red beam hit Rita and it is withdrawn back into the ball. Leaf whispered a thank you at the ball. Leaf was about to pull out the given ball; a Lapras, but suddenly Leaf heard a loud thud. She turns around and to her horror; Red is on the ground while holding onto his arm that he's been staring at.

"Red!" Leaf exclaimed in horror. She rushed by his side and tries to comfort him.

"R-Red, what's wrong? Red!" Leaf exclaimed. Sabrina on the other hand shook her head and sighed.

"We must continue on the battle miss Leaf." Sabrina announced. Leaves looked at her in disbelief, worries and frighten expression her face was written all over.

"B-But, what about Red? We have to do something. Please can we just stop the battle?" Leaf asked in worries.

"If you do not wish to fight, then you will forfeit the battle, and you will lose!" Sabrina announced. Leaf gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"Fine then! Red is more important than some stupid ass badge! You can shove it up your ass for all I care! I'm going to get Red some help with or without your help!" Leaf exclaimed as she picked off Red on the ground.

"Le-Leaf…I need to rest…the hotel…the hotel…" Red weakly whispered to her. She nods her head. Red's arm is around her neck and her hand is supporting his weight as they ran awkwardly towards the entrance. Sabrina on the other hand smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Young love…" Sabrina whispered to herself as she withdraws the Mr. Mime back into the ball.

The door opened fiercely by a kick as the two teenagers limped towards the bed. Leaf placed Red on the bed as she wrap him with some blankets. She placed a hand on his forehead, it was hot. She immediately went into the restroom and tries to get a warm and wet towel.

"Leaf…I need to tell you something…" Red weakly said.

"Not now Red! We have to take care of you! Why didn't you say it sooner you idiot!" Leaf exclaimed while trembling at the same time. Red sighed as he shook his head.

"Leaf…it's about how I became visible…nothing is going to help me, it's just part after effect." Red whispered to her. Leaf stopped what she's doing as she looked at him awkwardly.

"W-What?" Leaf whispered to him. She edge towards him as she sat on the bedside. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, he then gave a sigh.

"Leaf…I'm an idiot…" Red said with a small chuckle.

"O-Of course you are…but…what are you…" Leaf whispered as she could feel her hand being held on tighter.

"The reason why I became visible is because…" Red trailed off on his words. He looked at her, she looked so scared, the expression on her face made it more harder for him to say it.

"Listen to me Leaf…no matter what happens to me…no matter what…go on with your life…" Red said. Leaf's heart raced, what the hell he meant by that!?

"R-Red…what are you…saying?" Leaf asked in worries as her eyes were gleaming with tears.

"Crimson…I made a deal with Crimson…" Red finally said it to her. She gasped as she put a hand on her mouth.

"When you were captured in Silph Co. Crimson was there waiting for me outside of the department store. He made an offer to me, believe me Leaf, I know it's a trap, but I had to do it." Red said as he trailed off again on his words.

"Red….why?" Leaf asked now in tears as she tightens his hand even further.

"He offered me a chance to stall visible…to save you…but…" Red muttered as he gulped. He gulped as he looked at Leaf again. She looks devastated already, as if she's afraid what the horrible conclusion of Red's offer is.

"It worked, but in the end…**I sold my soul to him**." Red finally said which got Leaf startled by his sudden words.

"Y-You did…what!?" Leaf exclaimed in surprise.

"Leaf…in order for me to save you; I had to stay visible. He lends me Pikachu and gave a chance. I had to Leaf, I swear I had to. But the worst part is…" Red trailed off again as he heaved in a long breath before breathing it out.

"I don't have a lot of time left…he told me…that I will no longer exist if I don't finish him off…but even so…" Red trailed off again once more, it's getting harder for him to say it as he starts clenching his hands together.

"Even so…even if I were to be able to defeat him…I must…return back to my own world. Back to my own time. Crimson said that…I don't exist in this world, therefore, my body will be obsolete if I were to stay here any longer. What's worse…" Red trailed off again. He shuts his eyes as he clenches his hands even tighter.

"I will not be able to see you again…ever." Red whispered to her. Leaf's heart stopped when he said that.

"No…no…no that's not true! That's a joke right!? You're joking right Red?" Leaf exclaimed as she wanted to make sure if it is. Red didn't' respond to that as he sighed.

"I'm sorry Leaf…it's a lose-lose situation…" Red whispered. Leaf suddenly broke down into sobs while hugging herself. She was trembling and shaking her hands.

"Leaf…I'm sorry…" Red tries to apologize. He was suddenly welcome with a hard slap to the face. His eyes widen in surprise and shock, he cupped his face with his hand where he felt the slap from Leaf.

"L-Leaf…." Red whispered her name.

"You stupid IDIOT!" Leaf cried out as she lunged on him and embraced him while sobbing against his chest. Red sighed while patting her back. He didn't know what to do, but it was the only thing to comfort her as best as possible.

"Why…? Why…?" Leaf whimpered in sorrow as she was choking on sobs.

"Isn't there any way you can fix this Red!?" Leaf asked in desperation.

"Crimson meant it…he did this incase he couldn't do it himself…in other words, a failsafe." Red responded back. Leaf buried her head against his chest some more letting all of her tears staining his black T-shirt underneath.

"It's not fair…it's not fair Red…first Blue…now you? Please…please don't leave me!" Leaf sobbed even harder. Red's hands trembled as he looked at his hand. It was fading away, but then it became visible again.

"Even if we do defeat Crimson…you have to go…and if we don't…you'll disappear?" Leaf questions Red. He simply nods his head. He hugged her even more.

"Yes Leaf…" Red whispered to her as he closed his eyes. His heart was stinging; he has never felt this way before, not to anybody. He doesn't want to go…he doesn't want to leave Leaf alone again because he loves her.

"How long…? How long will it last?" Leaf asked in desperation. Red sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know…but judging from my fading hand, it looks like the after effect is starting." Red responded back to her. Leaf shook her head.

"D-Don't go…please don't go Red…I'll be so alone again…I don't want to be alone…" Leaf whispered to him in desperation.

"I won't punch you anymore Red, I won't hurt you, just stay here. That's all I'm asking you. Just stay here!" Leaf begged him as she holds onto him. Red felt so terrible, he knew why he doesn't want to tell her this tragic news, but in the end it happened. Red looks down at lifted her chin to look at her blue misty eyes. She looks back at him; he has tears in his red eyes this is the first time Leaf has seen Red crying the one and only Pokemon Master is crying before her, but was smiling back at as he caresses her cheek.

"I'll miss you…" Red whispered to her. That was it she broke down into uncontrollable sobs and embraced him once again; she now knows that she is going to lose Red forever and she will be alone once again.

**It seems I've worried so many people on behalf of my condition. Just please don't worry about me and enjoy the fanfic. So far my condition is stable and it hasn't gotten worse or better. I've been taking long rests and eating fruits. If anything happens to me, I'm going to give away my account to one of my friends; he'll take care of it. Thank you for all of your support and prayers; even though I'm atheist, I still appreciate what you've done for me. **


	11. Will the Circle Be Unbroken

**Kiss the Rain – Yiruma I recommend this song for this chapter.**

**Will the Circle Be Unbroken – Bioshock Infinite is also a good song for this chapter too.**

A week has passed since the two trainers have left Saffron City with the Masrh Badge in toll and have begun traveling once again. The girl with long chestnut hair kept glancing at her partner and lover; Red who seems to be looking at his hands once again as it starts fading once again, then turned visible in mere seconds. This always worries her, every time it did that because it's a sign…a sign that Red will disappear for god how long. It is unknown to both of them when the worse will come, but it will eventually. Red happens to be invisible to others once more, his ability to turn visible was only short and temporarily, but it has done its job. They've traveled through Fuchsia City and easily defeated the gym leader who happens to be a ninja expertise, but Leaf saw his clever plans and strategy as she plummeted him down with her loyal pokemon; Hope.

"Hope ice beam!" Leaf called out to her Clefable with a finger pointing at her opponent. Hope nods her head as it sticks out its stubby fingers out and fired a icy cool beam towards a Weezing, a ghastly ball of gas with purple skin and a skull on its chest with another head popping out on its side. The giant purple ball of gas fell on the floor on its side, unconsciously. A red light shot at Weezing from the gym leader's pokeball that he's carrying in his hand. He sighed, but put a grin on his face. He has black karate clothing with a long red scarf hanging around his neck and wearing sandals. He approached Leaf who seems to be zoned out as in deep thought. He raised an eyebrow with concern as he stops in front of her.

"Hey, young lady, are you okay?" Koga questioned the young trainer. Leaf snaps back into reality as she shook her head. Her pokemon Hope turns to look at her master in worries. Leaf turns her head towards the side and could see her companion leaning against one of the invisible barriers that the gym has as he looks at her with worries.

"Yes, I'm fine…I'm just tired…" Leaf responded back as she shook her head while closing her eyes. Koga sighed, he looked at her and he noticed something right away.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Koga asked all of a sudden. Leaf looks up at Koga and starts blushing as she shook her head.

"N-No one! I'm just really tired from all that battle and training!" Leaf protested nervously. Koga chuckled as he crossed his arms together. Red approached Leaf from behind and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Leaf is there something wrong?" Red asked her in worries. She turns around with a sadden expression as she nodded a head. Koga raised an eyebrow, wondering who she's nodding to.

"You know, you remind me of my daughter; Janine, she's just as stubborn as you." Koga joked as he gave a small smirk at Leaf. She on the other hand just hid her eyes with her hat.

"I-It's no one! Now can I please have my badge and TM!?" Leaf rudely asked as she has her hand out ready to have the badge at hand and the TM.

"Leaf!?" Red called out to her in shock and surprise by her sudden behavior. Koga shuts his eyes and nodded his head.

"Very well miss…a loss is a loss and I do apologize for making you feel uncomfortable, here's your Soul Badge" Koga said in a rather disappointed mood as he reached into his pocket for the badge and TM. He brought out the disk and the small round object. He handed her the badge and she quickly put them in her yellow bag.

"Thank you Koga, now I'll be taking my leave." Leaf said as she walked out of the gym with Red following in tow. She found her way out of the crazy invisible wall maze and through the entrance as she looked at the Fuchsia City's town clock that says 4:03 p.m.

"Hey Leaf, what's wrong with you in there? Why were you acting so rude towards Koga?" Red asked in worries. She shook her head in response

"I just feel uncomfortable…I know what I did was wrong and rude, but I had to get out." Leaf responded back to him. Red sighed as he shook his head.

"What's making you uncomfortable?" Red asked in worries. Leaf clenches her hands and eyes closed.

"About saying who the 'lucky' guy is when he asked me something so personal…" Leaf said as she walks down south with Red following her. Her Clefable managed to catch up to her as she looked at her master with concern.

"Why did that make you uncomfortable?" Red asked once again. This got Leaf really irritated from all of these questions Red is asking; she turns around towards his face and glares at him.

"You're disappearing Red! When he asked me that question…I felt very uneasy when he said that, knowing that you're going away anytime soon…" Leaf responded back to Red who only sighs in response as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Leaf…I know I'm disappearing…we discuss this already…back in Saffron City…that no matter what you'll keep going on with your life…" Red explained to her, but she shook her head in response.

"Red…you are my life…when told me that back in Saffron City…that you were…disappearing…I couldn't fathom the thought of you leaving…and your condition is getting worse. Your hands and arms are slowly getting transparent by every hour. I'm just scared Red! I'm just scared you're going away without me noticing!" Leaf cried out as she stomps away. Red's eyes widen in surprise, as he slowly follows her in silence.

"Lappy, surf!" Leaf called out to her pokemon as she raised a ball in the air and out came a giant pokemon with blue skin, a rock hard shell, four flippers, black eyes, a long neck, curl ear like appendages, and a short stubby horn in the middle of its forehead. It moaned a loud noise as it was released from the ball and landed on the water. The Lapras turns towards its master and nuzzled its giant head against Leaf's face which she happily hugged it back while petting its head. Her Clefable waves at the Lapras with a small 'clef.' Lapras' response was a loud pitch moan. It turned on its side, offering Leaf a ride along with Hope. The pokemon and Red himself climbed up with Leaf climbing on its back last as it starts sailing down south, to the next gym. The surf was silence and both Red and Leaf haven't spoken to each other. That is until Red turns his head back at Leaf who was looking at the sea in the distance.

"Hey Leaf…" Red spoke up which shook her up a bit. She turns her head towards Red.

"Listen…I may not have a lot of time left...but let's just make the best of it alright? Hey I have an idea…I know a spot where we can just cool off. It's just south east from here called Ember Spa. It's a private resort place that only a few people know where to find, but I know just the place." Red commented. Leaf smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Great I guess we could use a small little vacation…Lappy head town south east!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. The Lapras made a loud pitch moan as it turned its direction of its course. Hope chirped out a 'clef' in excitement. It was still a long way, and it was back to silence, making it feel very awkward between the two of them. Neither one of them don't know what to say to each other. Red starts fidgeting with his fingers and noticed his other hand is fading away, which is a first. This worries him as he kept looking at it. He felt something soft landed on his back and two arms wrapped around his chest. Leaf's head is resting on his back while her arms are wrapped around his chest in an embrace.

"Leaf?" Red called out in surprise. He hears her sigh.

"I'm sorry Red…I acted very childish back there…" Leaf apologized as she bit her lips. Red smiled as he looked at his other hand that's still fading away.

"Yeah…me too…" Red whispered back to her. He grabbed one of her hand and gently kissed her knuckle.

"Leaf, if there's anything that you want…anything at all. Let me know...I'll make sure you'll get it…" Red gently said to her. Leaf looks at him and smiled as she starts thinking, but it didn't take long for her to realize as a red blush came in front of her face from sheer thoughts that it embarrass her.

"Leaf?" Red called to her as he noticed that she's been quiet for a while. She looks at him, her face still redden as she muttered to herself.

"Th-There's one thing…that I want you to do…" Leaf whispered to him. Red raised an eyebrow as he turns around to look at her.

"What is it?" Red asked with concern.

"I want to…to…" Leaf was cut off by her pokemon's loud pitch moan. Red turns his face the other direction and noticed a red island; Red smiled as he pointed a finger at it.

"Look Leaf there it is!" Red called out excitingly as he covered his eyes with his hands to try to get a better view.

"Idiot…" Leaf whispered to herself.

They made it safe and sound, but noticed that there isn't anyone around. Red smiled even more as he clasped his hands together and rubbed them with a smile on his face.

"Sweet this is even better! There are no people, meaning the whole Spa is ours!" Red yelled out excitingly as he ran towards the left and found a cave. He turns around and sees Leaf returning her pokemon back into the pokeball, but still has Hope out of the ball. Leaf caught up to Red with Hope next to her.

"What is it Red? Where's the spa?" Leaf asked as she crosses her arms together. Red smirked as he pointed at the cave entrance.

"Ta-Da, I present you the amazing Ember Spa!" Red said in an announcer tone. Leaf couldn't help, but giggle by his strange antics.

"Ladies, first, but I must warn you, it can get a little claustrophobic in there." Red warned. Leaf rolls her eyes as she tilts her white hat and went inside first. Red wasn't kidding; it does have a claustrophobic atmosphere with hot air and steam spewing out of the geysers.

"Oh geez, it's hot…" Leaf moaned as she put a hand on the wall to support herself, but the wall burned her hand instantly as she withdraws it away.

"Eep! That hurts!" Leaf yelled out in surprise.

"Careful now Leaf, the stones are pretty hot with boiling water inside of these rocks, but that's what makes the spa." Red warned as he trails behind her.

"You could've warned me sooner…" Leaf said to Red. He just rolls his eyes and gave her a hug from behind.

"Aww, what's the fun in that? Besides, you sounded pretty cute when you squeaked." Red whispered in her ear which got her blushing nervously.

"Gah, you're crazy Red, and let go of me!" Leaf said as she struggles her way out which Red happily obliges and she scoffs away. With a few more steps Leaf came across a set of stairs heading up. She climbs it and made a left turn and saw a few steams surrounding the whole area. Hope cried out a happily 'clef' as she immediately ran passed Leaf and jumped into one of the smaller spa with a loud splash.

"Ah, Hope!" Leaf called out her pokemon in worries. In a few seconds the Clefable sprung up from the water and starts sighing in pleasure. Leaf heaved a sigh.

"Thank goodness…" Leaf breathed out in worries.

"Don't do that ever again Hope, you scared me!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. Hope looked at her master and gave a small sad frown. Leaf felt bad as she sighed.

"I'm sorry Hope, it's just that…you were reckless and you could've injured yourself if you're not careful. Just don't do that again Hope." Leaf warned her pokemon. The Clefable perked up and chirped a happy 'clef!'

"Hey Leaf, why not send out all of your pokemon, I'm sure they'll enjoy the spa after many days of fighting, they deserve a break." Red suggested to Leaf which she nods in response.

"You're right Red." Leaf replied back to his suggestion. She reaches towards her pokeball that are clipped to the side of her miniskirt and threw them all one by one. Pride the now fully evolution form of Pedgeotto has now transformed into a Pidgeot, First-Aid a Chasey that she traded with that is now transformed into its evolution, a Blissey, Rita that used to be a Vulpix now turned into a due to the firestone it was used Ninetails, and lastly Lappy the Lapras. The pokemon look at each other in confusion then turned to their master.

"Okay guys…you all did a very good job on our travels together and I want all of you to have fun, consider this a vacation, so enjoy your time in the spa!" Leaf happily announced. The pokemon all cheered and roared out in excitement as the majority of the pokemon jumped into separate spas, except for Rita who joined Hope. Pride on the other hand jumped into the warm bath and starts washing itself. Each and every pokemon were enjoying their baths as they all sighed of relaxation. Leaf smiled with Red next to her.

"Hey, there's a spa out in the back that only a few people know, you want to check it out?" Red asked as he held onto her hand. Leaf looks at him and nodded her head. Red leads the way into another cavern on the right side of the spa next to Hope. They both entered it and with a few more walks they noticed a large pool of water with steam coming out; Leaf smiled as she looked up at Red who clenched onto his right arm.

"Shit…my arm's slowly fading away again…this is happening more frequently." Red cursed himself. Leaf looks at him with worries as she clutched onto his jacket.

"Will you be alright?" Leaf asked; he nodded his head as he looked at his arm, it turned visible again.

"Yeah…but don't worry about me, today we're going to take a vacation from all the fighting." Red gently said as he removes his cap and brushed off the sweat from his brow.

"Well…do you want to take a bath Leaf?" Red asked her with a smile on his face. Her face flushed red as she clenches her grip on Red's jacket and feeling unsure, but it is a vacation.

"Y-Yeah…but…I didn't bring any bathing suit or anything…so…" Leaf muttered. Red rubbed the back of his head and his face turned red.

"Uh well…the spa is…well…you're supposed to take off all of your clothes…" Red nervously said with a small chuckle. Leaf's mouth dropped open in pure shock, her eyes widen and her face flushed red even further.

"Y-You don't have to…you know…" Red suggested, but Leaf shook her head as she nervously removes her white hat. Red gulped and knew what she's intending to do.

"L-Leaf! A little warning next time!" Red exclaimed in surprise and shock as he turns around to avoid eye contact on Leaf's soon to be nude body.

"I'm sorry Red, but we are here to have fun…so let's just get this over with." Leaf commented as she starts removing her clothes. Red could hear her clothes shuffling as each and every fabric of clothing fell onto the floor, until he heard her bras unclipped. Red knew what that meant as he starts feeling nervous as his heart starts beating at a fast rate. He couldn't feel the atmosphere of the cavern, but for some reason he feels hot. Then he heard her underwear being pulled out which caused Red to be stunned and his breath breathing slowly. Then finally he heard her entering the water.

"Ahhh…this feels great…" Leaf sighed pleasantly she pushes her back against the rocky wall, the water wasn't deep as she thought it was, she found a spot where she could sit on while putting her back against the wall. She flicks her long hair as she brushes it down.

"Well…I hope you'll enjoy your time. I'm going to check on your pokemon and see how they're doing." Red said until he heard Leaf standing up from her bath while the water splashes around.

"WAIT!" Leaf called out. Red still didn't turn around to look at her as he froze on one spot with his hands clenched together.

"Don't go…please stay here…" Leaf begs as she fiddles with her thumbs. Red felt extremely nervous, what the hell does she means by that!?

"L-Leaf…I really don't think I should…" Red said as he has his hands clasped together. Leaf felt hurt when he said that.

"Why not Red? Is it because I'm fully unclothed? I know you Red; you won't do anything that's going to hurt me." Leaf said as she felt another red blush coming out from her face. She's saying this because she doesn't want to be alone and that she's afraid that he won't return when he steps out. She has a suggestion though, although it's very embarrassing for her to say it as she muster up the courage and will.

"Red…please come in…with me…" Leaf said as her voice echoes through the cave. Red flinched when he heard her say that, his mouth opened widely and he could feel his heart pumping even faster.

"Leaf…are you sure?" Red asked before he removed his red cap. Leaf gulped and sat back down as she kept eyeing on him.

"Y-Yes Red…I don't want you to go…so please stay here. We're here to enjoy the time together." Leaf responded to his question.

"O-Okay…fine…just let me remove my clothing." Red nervously said as he gulped. He slowly removes his cap and red jacket. Before he could go any further, he turns his head and sees Leaf looking at the opposite direction.

"Oh man…I'm going to see Red…naked in this spa!" Leaf whispered to herself in glee. Red shook his head, but smiled nonetheless. He removes his black T-shirt and finally his pants. He noticed that his left arm is fading once again; his eyes scanned it until it finally bulged out. He realizes something very important just now, the main reason why it's happening more frequently.

"It's time…" Red whispered to himself as he shuts his eyes. He had tears in his eyes, but quickly brushes them off.

"Red?" Leaf called out to him with concern when she heard him sniffle. She turns around and saw a splash in the water. Red surfaced back on the water with a smile on his face.

"Hey…" Red whispered to her. Leaf stared at his physique body; it is perfect, very lean and quite muscular. She felt another blush coming as she covered her face from sheer embarrassment. Red couldn't resist, as he finds her very adorable as he edged closer to her.

"I'm sorry; did my body somehow mesmerize you?" Red joked around her. Leaf stares at him and crossed her arms together.

"Sh-Shut up idiot! I just…never saw a man's body before!" Leaf protested. Red gave a small laugh as he dives down into the water.

"Red?" Leaf called out until Red resurfaced again.

"Ahh...that's refreshing." Red sighed in happiness. He looked at Leaf and noticed her eyebrow being raised.

"W-What?" Red asked in confusion.

"You saw it didn't you?" Leaf said in a hoarse voice. Red didn't get it at first until he finally understood what she meant as he face went red again.

"N-No I didn't! I swear I didn't Leaf, I just went down to cool myself!" Red tries to exclaimed, but Leaf starts giggling as she edged towards him.

"I'm just kidding Red; I know you wouldn't do something so low…" Leaf said as she wrapped her arms around his neck which he felt calm afterwards. He has a smile on his face as he brushes through her long brown hair.

"You're very beautiful Leaf…" Red whispered to her. Leaf starts giggling and nods her head.

"I know my idiot…" Leaf playfully said as she edged closer, their nude bodies touching each other in the water which made Red feel nervous.

"Hey Red…about that question earlier…about giving me anything that I want to make me happy…" Leaf gently said to him which was music to Red's ear.

"Yeah…" Red responded back. Leaf looks down and muttered something to herself, she felt very nervous and shy to tell it to him.

"I want…I want to…" Leaf whispered quietly that Red could barely hear her.

"Hm? Want what Leaf?" Red asked. She looks at him, but quickly looks down again.

"…me…" Leaf whispered quietly which Red couldn't hear. Red raised an eyebrow at her.

"Huh? What is it Leaf?" Red asked, ushering her to speak louder, her bangs now covering her eyes as she wraps her arms around Red's neck tighter.

"Ma…me…" Leaf whispered once again which Red could just barely hear the words, but still didn't get the full meaning of it.

"Speak louder Leaf, I can't hear you." Red gently said. Leaf rose her head up to look at his face.

"MARRY ME!" Leaf screamed out at him which Red recoils from the surprising shout as he falls into the water. Red's eyes bulged out as he heard the unspeakable. What the hell did he just heard!? He surfaced up and sees Leaf blushing furiously as she covered her cheeks with her hands.

"W-Wait…what!?" Red exclaimed in surprise he walks to her and has his hands on her shoulders.

"Marry me…I know we won't be able to be together for long…and you said that you'll get me anything that'll make me happy…so…I want to marry you Red…" Leaf said nervously as she felt so nervous yet so satisfied at the same time. Red looked at her eyes, she looks determine and serious about it. But the fact is, they're just teenagers, both of them sixteen years old with Red being a few months older! Marriage is just jumping the gun! Then again…he's disappearing.

"Leaf…I…" Red whispered to her as he touches her cheek. Leaf withdraws away from his hand as she backed away from him.

"I knew it! You won't do it!" Leaf cried out as she looks down in the water as tears starts spilling from her eyes.

"When…I was a kid…being married to someone that I will love…it has always been my dream…back then…I wanted Blue, and when we were little kids he would always ignore it. I figured he was just being a boy…but…then…I…" Leaf trailed off as she looks at Red, eyes filled with tears.

"I met you...I'm sorry if this is so sudden…but…it'll make me very happy-" Leaf was cut off when Red placed his lips on hers, his hand gently cradling the back of her head, eyes closed and his other hand in a protective embrace. She closes her eyes and let him take her away as she kisses him back with her hands gently touching his chest. They finally released each other and looked at each other in the eyes; Red smiling at her lovingly.

"I told you…I said anything that'll make you happy…and I will marry you Leaf…" Red gently said as he caresses her cheeks. Leaf wraps her arms around his neck, eyes covered in tears as she kisses him once again, both of them pouring their feelings out; Leaf feeling very happy and excited.

Somewhere on top of Mt. Silver a young teenager that has the same physique and clothing the same as Red stared off into the distance with a smirk on his face. He small Pikachu went next to him and looks up at him. The teenager roughly pets Pikachu on the head and smiled at him.

"It's soon Pikachu...we'll both get what we want. Today; Red's very existence will be no more, and I will finally have a body." Crimson said with a small devious grin on his lips. His gleaming red eye seems to glow even brighter.

"Pika Pi…" The Pikachu responded back to him.

It was night time with a full moon in the sky; both trainers fully clothed in their attires were walking hand in hand around the island as though they're looking for something. Leaf's Clefable hurriedly followed her master.

"Hey Red, you said that there's a hidden temple here?" Leaf asked him. His response was a nod and a thumb up.

"Yep, there's a temple where we can do our ceremony there, ah speaking of which it's right there!" Red exclaimed as he pointed a finger at an abandon shrine looking temple with pointy roof tops and pillars supporting the structure. It isn't as big as Red remembers it, but he recalls that the place was abandon because of a certain pokemon had destroyed part of the structure. Red went in as he gently tugs his hand on Leaf's with Hope following in tow. Inside isn't big, but at the end there's three statues. Red knew these pokemon during his journey; they were the legendary bird pokemon in Kanto with different elements, ice, electric, and fire.

"Huh, Moltress, Articuno, and Zapdos." Leaf gently said as she examines the clay structures. Red nods his head as he touches the statue.

"Yep, this place used to be a place where they would worship these birds in high regards. I suppose this place will do for our wedding." Red suggested as he gave a small chuckle. Leaf smiles at him, but then Red frowned as he looks down on the wooden floor with his cap shading his eyes.

"Red…? What's wrong?" Leaf asked him as she walked towards him. He looks at her and sighed.

"Leaf…today's the day…I'm disappearing…" Red whispered to her. Leaf's eyes widen in horror and shock.

"No! No that's too soon!" Leaf cried out as she grasped onto his shoulders.

"How'd you know Red?" Leaf asked while tears were in her eyes. Red looked at his right arm as it starts fading in and out.

"This is happening frequently, and…I can feel it. This emptiness in me, it's very light." Red responded back to her. Her pokemon looks at her master with worries as it whispered a small 'clef.'

'That's why…I want to do the wedding today…before I go…" Red said to her. Leaf shook her head as she embraced him tightly, afraid that he's going to go away.

"Please Red…it's too soon…we're on vacation remember Red? We're here to have fun! So please...don't ruin this moment…" Leaf begged him as she held onto him even more.

"Leaf…you know I can't do that…what's done is done…" Red whispered to her as he gently released her and looked at her tearful blue eyes. She looks hurt and scared, and she knows that she can't stop the inevitable.

"Red…are you giving up that easily?" Leaf asked him with more tears in her eyes. Red shook his head as he closes his eyes.

"No…I'm accepting it." Red gently said to her. Leaf embraced him once more; she doesn't want this to be the end for the both of them. She loves him too much to let him go and she's afraid what's going to happen once he's gone.

"Come on Leaf…let's be happy together…one last time…" Red gently said as removes her. He gently wipes the tears out of her eyes and gave her a small kiss on the lips. They departed and looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Well…what should we do first?" Red asked Leaf. She smiles softly as she held onto his hands.

"Usually a pastor usually does the whole speech and we just say I do to each other. But then…we don't have one." Leaf said. Red turns around and sees Hope looking at her master sadly.

"We can use Hope as our pastor. Pokemon or not, it's still better than nothing." Red suggested. Leaf turns her head towards Hope and raised an eyebrow. She turns back at Red and nodded her head. Leaf walks up to Hope and whispered into her ear. The Clefable looked confused, but responded a 'clef.' The Clefable walked in front of the two trainers while holding each other's hands.

"How's this going to work Leaf?" Red asked her. She giggles and shook her head.

"I don't know…but we're just going to go with it okay?" Leaf said as she clenched onto Red's hands tightly.

"Clef, fable, fable, clef, clef." Hope called out to Leaf as she pointed a finger at Leaf. Leaf looks at her and nodded her head.

"I do…" Leaf responds back to the 'question' with a soft tone.

"Fable, clef, clef, fable, clef." Hope said while pointing at the direction towards Red is standing. Reed raised an eyebrow, and he still couldn't figure out if Hope could see him. He just chuckles.

"I do…" Red responded to the pokemon. Leaf nudged her head to the pokemon, indicating to continue on.

"Clef, fable, clef, clef, clef, clef, fable, fable!" Hope happily called out. Leaf and Red assumes that the pokemon wants Red and Leaf to kiss each other and pronounced husband and wife.

"Man this is so weird…" Red said to Leaf as he turns towards her while holding onto her shoulder. Leaf giggles and nods her head in response.

"Yeah, it is, but I kinda like it, it's not too big, not too serious. It's just…us." Leaf responded back as she wraps her arms around his neck. Red smiled softly as he gently caresses' her cheek.

"Leaf…" Red whispered to her.

"Red…" Leaf responded back with the same whisper. They inch closer and until their lips are connected. They are finally announced husbands and wife, in a 'different' and nontraditional way.

"You make me so happy Red…" Leaf cried out as she felt more tears coming out of her eyes. Red smiled as he looked at her lovingly.

"Me too Leaf…for the first time in my entire miserable life…I felt...alive because of you…I don't ever want to let you go." Red gently said as he kissed the top of her head. She giggles as she rests her head on his chest eyes closed. She then opens her eyes and noticed that his right arm is fading again; she knows it is time for the departure, although it pains her to admit it.

"Red…your arm…" Leaf cried out as she kept looking at it. Red looked at his arm too and sighed. He suddenly felt weak as he felt very light and cold at the same time.

"Leaf…I need to rest…" Red gently said as he leaned against the statues and slowly slid down. Hope walked out of the temple, to leave her master alone. Leaf's eyes started watering once again and she knows it is time. She lay next to him while still embracing Red.

"Leaf…I think…my time is up…" Red gently said. He noticed that his arm was no longer there. Leaf cried harder and clutched onto him.

"Don't go…please Red…don't go…" Leaf started sobbing as she cried on his chest. Red gently hushed her while gently brushing down her long brown hair. He had tears in his eyes as he felt weaker and weaker, yet at the same time, sleepier.

"Leaf…I'll always love you…" Red said as he closes his eyes. Leaf shook her head against his chest while clenching onto him tightly.

"No! Please don't do this Red! Oh god please don't! I can't live without you…" Leaf sobbed harder. Red didn't respond as he couldn't feel anything right now, or hear anything. It saddens him that he won't be able to feel her touches anymore. He looked at her with dreary eyes.

"Man…I don't…want to go…yet…" Red softly said as his other arm fell limped. Leaf shouted as loud as she could, eyes shut, hands gripped onto his T-shirt, and tears kept flowing down.

"RED!" Leaf cried out as loud as she could. Suddenly she felt something lifting up her chin. She opened her tearful and hurtful eyes and see's his red eyes looking back at her. He bends over and gave her his last kiss. More tears kept falling on both of their eyes as she kisses him back.

"I love you…so much Leaf…" Red whispered to her.

"I love you too Red…" Leaf whimpered as she open her eyes. She could see that he is now transparent, and the only thing that she could see now, is his red eyes. She shuts her eyes and cried against his chest. Then without warning, she felt nothing. She opened her eyes, wet with tears and simply saw nothing, no sign of Red in sight it's as if he disappeared.

"Red…?" Leaf whispered to herself as she looks around in shock and horror.

"Red…?" She called out again. Then she came into a realization…Red is gone…

"RED!" Leaf cried out as she curled into a ball and sobbed to herself and feels so devastated by the lost of her love one.

"No…please…this can't be happening! This can't be! Red! Red! Please come back!" Leaf cried out harder. But no matter how hard she begged and cries, he's never coming back and she's all alone.

**So sad D:**


	12. I Hate You

It had been two whole years since Red had disappeared and left Leaf alone and ever since that tragic event had occurred, no one had seen her in decades. Many have claim have seen her, but it was either a trainer lookalike or an imposter. Her mother was worried sick as she called out the Pokemon Police Force to look for her, but none of them have ever found a trace of her anywhere, even resulting of asking Blue to go out to look for her, but his usual attitude always results in a scoff or a roll in the eyes. It had been the news of the decays about her disappearance, but there was a trace of her whereabouts, Team Rocket was no more due to some unknown cause that even the boss itself seem to have disappeared. The last time someone spotted her was a random pedestrian seeing her riding on top of a Pidgeot and headed off north. Then…two months later, she had returned and had a completely different personality, she didn't smile nor said anything to anyone. Her white cap is always covering her blue eyes that she now rarely show it to anyone, even her Clefable seem to have a different mood, it was no longer in its cheerful state, instead it always has a serious face with an occasional frown. People will always pester her with some questions about her whereabouts and what is the reason for her to leave Kanto without a trace. Her response was never given, she just past by them while brushing her longer brown her aside, while tilting her white hat to cover her eyes even further, and still donning her usual attire, but she always has her hands on a silver bracelet wrapped around her wrist. Now she has decided to enter the Pokemon League and become the champion. One by one the Elite Fours went down like a swatted fly and she is close to the champion, and it's just one last Elite Four member left; Lance.

"Hope…ice beam…" Leaf muttered while lazily pointing a finger at a Dragonite. The Clefable didn't respond back with its usual happy 'clef,' instead it just followed its masters calls as it pointed its stubby finger at the opponent and fired an icy cool beam at the dragon pokemon, it hit its chest as the dragon roared out in pain. The dragon collapse on the ground and fainted. A red beam fired towards the dragon pokemon and it withdrew back into the red and white ball.

"Hmph…you're very strong there Miss Leaf…" Lance commented towards the brown haired girl. She didn't respond, but nodded her head as she walks passed him with Hope following her.

"Ah, before you go Miss Leaf, where did you go? You were gone for a very long time and many people, especially your mother were worried about you." Lance stated which made Leaf stop on her tracks and slowly turns around and gave a sorrow look at him.

"Training…and searching…" Leaf responded back as she continues on through the next door. Leaving Lance stunned from her voice. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"That poor girl…something terrible must've happened to her…" Lance whispered to himself.

Leaf leaned against the hallway leading through the last room of the Pokemon League. She gently held onto her bracelet on her wrist and eyed on it with a soft gaze.

"Ladies and gentleman, we're about to witness the champion bouts, on the left corner we have the mysterious and silent girl; Leaf Green!" The announcer roared out through his microphone; Leaf could hear the crowd going wild and cheering on for her and calling her name.

"Then we have the current champion of Kanto for two years! He's the ruthless and persistant champion; Blue Oaks!" The announcer roared out once more and the crowd goes even wilder, calling out his name like wild animals and fireworks were heard by the loud bang.

"Red…I'm here at the Pokemon League…if you were still here…I know that you'll be very proud…" Leaf gently said as she still has her gaze on the silver trinket. The Clefable patted her leg and pointed at the last room which Leaf responded with a nod.

"Hope…it's been two years since Red was gone…I know that he disappeared…but not lost. I think I know where he's at…unless we run into HIM." Leaf commented on her Clefable. The pink pokemon responded with a soft 'clef.'

"It's funny Hope…ever since Red was gone, it's like all traces of him was never there. The attack on Team Rocket's game corner, the department store, and Viridian Gym…even the news never even heard of him and the rewards all goes to me." Leaf responded while clenching onto her bracelet that Red gave to her during the time they spent on the S.S Anne. She shuts her eyes again and sighed.

"It's as if he never existed…" Leaf sadly said.

"No…he does exist…in my heart, I mean, we're practically married." Leaf whispered to herself with a small chuckle, as she regains her composure and gave a long sigh. She continues on walking and finally made it to the last part of the stadium, the champion's. The sparks of lights showered on the sides as Leaf slowly steps out of the hallway, she could see thousands of people yelling and cheering with small flashes from cameras all over the place. Leaf scanned the area, she knew that her mother is somewhere in the crowds. She didn't seem faze on who the champion is, there was no doubt he is a strong trainer, and it happens to be Blue. She approached him casually by standing on her end of the side, but Blue's face was amazed and astonished by Leaf's appearance. In fact he is surprised as a whole for not seeing her in the past few years; she has gotten a bit taller and more attractive than before. She still has that same light blue sleeveless shirt and the red miniskirt with the white hat donning on her brown hair. He shook his head as he regains his same cocky and assertive nature.

"I was waiting for you Leaf; I knew you would come here after doing god knows what you've been doing for the past two years." Blue said in a cocky manner. This raised Leaf's eyebrow and a shook of a head. She remembers that one trouble day when she found out that Blue never liked her in the first place and that he was using her from the start, her own emotions. Now, this time it is different, she no longer hates him, but pities him for his childish antics and arrogant manner. A part of her hates him and the other part wants to forgive him for his behavior, but she can't decide for herself.

"My rival should be strong to keep me sharp; I mean you did train during those years correct?" Blue asked with a sneer on his face. Leaf just simply nods her head. This raised Blue's eyebrows in surprise, the Leaf that he knew was always head over heels for him, but now it is different, she's completely change into someone else.

"While working on my Pokedex, I looked all over for pokemon. Not only that, I assembled a team that would beat any type of pokemon. And now…I'm the pokemon League Champion! Leaf, do you know what this means? I'll tell you. That mean I'm the most powerful trainer in the world! If I manage to beat you, we'll go on that date that you always wanted." Blue said in a casual manner which Leaf was unfazed by his words. She just grabs a pokeball latched on her miniskirt and was in a battle position. This time, Blue looked more serious with a glare in his eyes and a finger pointing at Leaf.

"Let the battle begin!" The announcer roared out followed by the cheers of the crowds going wild with many more flashes from the camera going off.

"Go Pidgeot!" Blue called out while throwing a pokeball in the air to reveal the last evolution of the Pidgey.

"Pride…" Leaf whispered as she threw the red and white ball in the air to reveal the same Pidgeot as Blue. Her rival on the other hand sneered and rolled his eyes.

"What's this, both trainers sending out the same type of pokemon? The question is which one is the best?" The announcer called out through his microphone with a small hint of worry.

"What are you doing Leaf, aren't you going to use a type advantage? I put everything into this pokemon and nothing is going to stop it, especially not the same pokemon! My Pidgeot is far more superior!" Blue called out as he pointed a finger.

"Pidgeot use twister!" Blue calls out to his pokemon. The pokemon screeched as it flapped its wings and a tornado gust surrounded Pride, but it seems unfazed and uncaring as it took the hit. It was still standing strong and proud as it is still hovering in the air.

"What the!?" Blue roared out. Leaf pointed a finger at her own pokemon.

The crowd goes wild as they all gasped in shock and surprised that the dragon move barely had any effect towards its opponent.

"Pride, brave bird." Leaf commanded her pokemon with a soft whisper. Blue raised an eyebrow, how could a Pidgeot know brave bird? It doesn't learn it by training it at all, so what is going on? Without warning; Pride rose up in the air and dove down with extreme speed while spinning around like a drill towards the opponent. It was a direct hit on its opponent as Blue's Pidgeot flew against wall with a loud thud and collapse on the ground.

"What the hell!?" Blue roared out in shock as he was stunned on Leaf's Pidgeot. She still stood there unfazed with her hands on her hips. Pride went back to its master's side.

"I don't believe it folks! Leaf's Pidgeot took down the champion's Pidgeot in one fell swoop!" The announcer called out which got the whole crowd to wild up and scream out.

"Blue…this is not the same Pride that you've first fought before…this is its offspring with the hidden move. Pride died by giving birth to him with another pokemon, whom I'm friends with I know at Sinnoh…" Leaf commented towards Blue. Blue's eyes widen by surprise, he didn't know anything about offspring or hidden moves. What the hell has Leaf been doing these past years!?

"That's not all Blue…I've beaten all of the Elite Fours from different regions and gyms." Leaf commented as she pulled out a black case from her yellow bag and showed many varieties of badges and awards. This got Blue stunned, it almost scared him.

"What's this!? Leaf Green has actually defeated several Elite Fours from Unova, Sinnoh, and Hoen!?" The announcer called out.

"Then…no…I won't lose this battle!" Blue roared out in anger as he withdrew his pokemon back into the ball. He pulled another ball from his belt and threw it in the air. It was a Rhydon, the evolution of a Rhyhorn. It has a drill for a nose, grey sturdy carapace, a stripe yellow belly, it is bipedal, and a long tail. It roared out a 'rhy!' Leaf smirked as she withdrew her pokemon back into the ball.

"I won't use a type advantage…I'll use a different type of pokemon. Rita!" Leaf calls out as she tosses another ball in the air to reveal a Ninetails. Blue raised an eyebrow on why she's using a disadvantage pokemon, especially consider that Rhydon is the more effective pokemon against a fire type, but he digresses, it's a free win for him.

"What is Leaf doing, why is she using a disadvantage pokemon!?" The announcer called out which caused many uproars from the crowds.

"Rita, attract!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. The Ninetails obliges as she spun around elegantly with its long tails flowing around with it and winked at the opponent. Rhydon seems pleased and sighed a 'rhy…'

"What!?" Blue called out in frustration.

"You may have the type advantage, but speed is always the key to winning a battle." Leaf commented back. Blue gritted his teeth together.

"Rhydon use earthquake!" Blue commanded his pokemon, but it seems unaware by its master's calls as it sighed happily at the opponent's Ninetails, it never made its move.

"Rita, will-o-wisp." Leaf called out to her pokemon. The ninetails blew several fires from its mouth and landed on the Rhydon. The effect is at its toll and it's now on its status effect, burn.

"Folks, our silent girl from Pallet Town have some nasty trick up her sleeves! It's as if she's teasing our champion!" The announcer roared out.

"I can't lose here! God damn you stupid Rhydon! Attack! Use an earthquake!" Blue called out in frustration. The Rhydon didn't oblige as it still didn't do what it is being asked.

"Red taught me everything about battling...he taught me the ups and downs…he was always there for me…and always encourage me when I need it…I learned from the best…I learned from Red! The Pokemon Master!" Leaf roared out as she withdrew her Nintetails back into the ball and threw another pokeball in the air. It was the same ball as before; Pride's ball.

"Go get em' Pride!" Leaf roared out. The ball reveals the same Pidgeot as it screeched.

"Pride, use another brave bird!" Leaf called out. The Pidgeot did the same attack like it did before as it crashes against the Rhydon with a stunning blow. The Rhydon fell on the ground defeated. Blue couldn't believe his eyes; his pokemon is going down so quick that it's unbelievable!

"Pokemon Master!? Who the heck is Red!?" Blue roared out in confusion. Leaf shuts her eyes and held onto her bracelet.

"Someone very important...and I'm looking for him!" Leaf called out. Blue raised an eyebrow and then he had a sneer on his face.

"Oh…so where is this Red now?" Blue suddenly change his frustrated tone into a casual and calm attitude. Leaf winced when he suddenly change his voice.

"He's gone…" Leaf muttered which Blue barely heard it. He shook his head and gave a small laugh.

"Oh…I get it…" Blue commented. Leaf raised an eyebrow at that moment.

"I know why he left…he was sick and tired of you…constantly nagging, crying, and whining…it's no wonder why he's gone…" Blue mocked her which seems to strike a nerve. She then realizes that Blue doesn't remember Red because he doesn't exist, even a trace of memory has vanish from this arrogant person.

"Don't talk as though you know who Red is…" Leaf said harshly as she clenched her hands together.

"Many years ago…there was a time that I thought I liked you…I was always there for you, caring, and worried every time something hurt you. Now…I see it all…I see that all of those times spent together were nothing but a sham. You used me Blue…for your own gain…and now…I'm returning a favor." Leaf said harshly which surprised Blue in horror.

"H-How'd you…" Blue stuttered. Leaf sneered and smiled back at him.

"It doesn't matter…let's finish this…" Leaf replied harshly as she covered her eyes with the brim of her white hat and the crowd goes wild once more.

"Exeggutor!" Blue called out as he threw another pokeball in the air. It revealed Eggsecute's final evolution, a giant three yellow headed palm tree with feet as it sloppily walks around. Leaf sneered as she returned Pride back into the ball and threw another ball in the air.

"First-Aid!" Leaf called out her pokemon. The ball revealed a Blissey, the evolve form of Chansey. It cried out 'bliss' in a cheerful manner.

"A Blissey?" Blue called out in confusion. Leaf nodded her head and smirked.

"She's quite deadly…" Leaf muttered with a hint of warning.

"Oh really? Let's see how she handle's a Pyschic!" Blue called out while pointing a finger at Exeggutor. The pokemon shakes its heads around, its eyes glowed blue and glares at First-Aid. Blissey shook itself and smiled back with a soft 'bliss.' Blue couldn't believe what's going on. He's losing this fight badly!

"First-Aid, blizzard." Leaf commanded her pokemon which it nodded itself. First-Aid raised its stubby arms in the air and the whole area was suddenly shrouded in white snow. Exeggutor being a grass type pokemon couldn't take the intense weather as it collapse on the ground; defeated. Blue's jaw drops in shock and awe.

"Amazing, another pokemon goes down with one hit! A Blissey to put a bluntly! Blue has yet to make a dent on his opponent, what will he do now!?" The announcer called out which the crowd cheers and yells out Leaf's name.

"This…this isn't…happening!" Blue roared out in frustration. He clenched his hands together as he suddenly unclipped all of his pokeball from his belt and threw them out all at once. Leaf again seems unfazed, but smirked at this. The balls revealed his last three pokemon, Charizard, Gyarados, and Alakazam!

"Wait…is this even in the rules, a triple battle at the Pokemon League?" The announcer questioned out loud.

"A triple battle…this is quite a famous battle technique back in Unova…" Leaf muttered to herself. Blue raised an eyebrow at that response.

"What the hell do you mean!? I'm going to take you down with all of them at once! I am the most powerful trainer in Kanto! I will not be defeated by a crybaby!" Blue shouted in frustration and anger. Leaf shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Blue. You had plenty of years growing up, but I see that being the champion has gotten into your head and what seems to me…that you're the crybaby here." Leaf harshly stated with a pointed finger towards Blue which got him into shock.

"During my travels…I've endured, learned, and suffered, but then I caught something amazing…something that you'll never believe if I told you. And this triple battle is just the perfect opportunity to show itself." Leaf said in a casual manner as she unclips two balls from her miniskirt; Hope jumps forward to the left side. The two balls reveal itself as it opens. On the right is Lappy the Lapras, and in the middle between Hope and Lappy is something that thought never to exist or rumored. It's the legendary…Mewtwo! It's a humanoid creature with a grey body a long purple tail that ends with a bulge. It has three circular pads for fingers and exposable toes on the inside of its feet, it has purple eyes and two blunt horns. It stared at Blue with interest which he was suddenly frightened by his appearance.

"Unbelievable! To think a trainer like Leaf Green to actually own a pokemon that is only been in the myths and tales is in her grasp! The awesome pokemon known as Mewtwo, this is going on the history of all of Kanto's battles! This here folks is the mythical Mewtwo that is rumored to have been a clone of Mew by the evil Team Rocket! There isn't enough data or analysis to actually confirm its existence, but it is here now, the looks, the aura, and its power are here! Mewtwo!" The announcer roared out in surprise and the crowd goes even wilder with more cameras flashing the whole stadium. Blue could only stare at the pokemon in shock and terror.

"Yes…I know Mewtwo…" Leaf said out of nowhere which Blue looked at Leaf in amazement.

"If you're wondering…Mewtwo can speak to me telepathically, in words." Leaf responded back to his confused look. Blue was too stunned or scared to give his pokemon any command. He has no chance at all! The legendary Mewtwo that is said to be an experimented form of a Mew that's gone berserk and aggressive towards anyone who dares tries to capture or approach him. It's in the hands of the former crybaby before him; Leaf! There's no hope, the chance for him to defeat his rival, it is official, he's facing against a true champion.

"It seems you won't make a move Blue…I guess that means I'll have to go first then." Leaf said casually as she points a finger at her three pokemon.

"Hope, fire blast. Lappy, hydro pump. Mewtwo, Psystrike!" Leaf commanded her pokemon as they all oblige. Hope stepped up first as it pointed a finger at Alakazam and fired a blazing fire at the pokemon as it made a direct impact, the pokemon screamed in terror. Lappy fired a blast of water from its mouth towards Charizard with a direct hit on the chest as the flying pokemon crashed against the wall with a large dent. Finally Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue and raised its hand out towards Gyarados. The Gyarados was levitated in the air and flew against the wall several times until it fainted. Leaf had won the match. Blue's jaw just drops and stares in horror, he couldn't speak or say anything. Somehow, this battle made him remember a similar battle that he had and lost, but he couldn't remember it. His dreams of becoming the best trainer of the world was beaten by the girl that he feels extremely annoyed by, he watches his pokemon go down one by one, his hands tremble his heart beat slows down, and all of it is gone. She raised three pokeballs in the air and fired a beam at Hope, Mewtwo and Lappy, they all withdraw back. Leaf fixes her white hat as she stares at Blue intently.

"The winner is Leaf Green!" The announcer roared out in excitement. Everyone started cheering and crying out her name in joy and excitement with many camera flashes being blotched all over the whole stadium.

"Looks like I won…" Leaf muttered as she walks ahead of him. She brushes past him, but he remains there standing in awe and shock. He clenches his hands, teeth grits against each other, he turns around and grab onto Leaf's shoulder which caught her by surprise. She turns around and noticed right away that something is wrong; the moment she turns around she noticed that everything went silent. She see's Blue's angry glares looking at her with deep hatred, the cameras stopped flashing and the crowds stop cheering. It's as if time stopped. Somehow this reminded her something that had occurred long ago.

"What's…going on?" Leaf whispered, but the sound of her voice echoes through the silent stadium.

***Clap* *Clap***

"That was truly a remarkable battle Leaf…I taught you well." A familiar voice echoes. Leaf's eyes widen in surprise and shock as she slowly turns her head towards the voice. Her eyes widen even further and her hands covering her mouth. The person standing there before her is a young adult around her age with a red cap covering his black disheveled hair with red eyes. His outfit is a red jacket and a black T-shirt underneath along with his black fingerless gloves, and blue jeans wearing black sneakers. He has his left hand on his hip while the other one is hanging on the side.

"R-Red…?" Leaf questioned, almost in tears as she removes herself from Blue's grip. The person chuckles and shook his head. Then she finally realize who it is, in fact, it's the person she's been looking for during her travel.

"No…C-C-Crimson…" Leaf shuddered in fear. Crimson's eyes starts glowing red with a smirk on his face. Leaf looks around, everything stood still; time has literally stopped.

"That's right…my dear Leaf…" Crimson said in a chilling voice as he edged closer to her. Leaf gulped as she stood her ground.

"Where's Red…?" Leaf asked in a more angry tone. Crimson stopped walking and raised an eye and starts chuckling.

"Silly Leaf…I am Red…in fact…I finally got a body." Crimson said as he eyes glows even more red. Leaf flinched from his response.

"W-Wait…so…Red….is…." Leaf whispered as she had a realization as she has her hands covering her mouth from total shock. Crimson nodded his head and smiled.

"Your precious Red…disappeared into me…two years ago." Crimson stated with a sneer on his face. Leaf's eyes widen in horror, she couldn't believe it. Red mentions that he's disappearing because of Crimson…but into Crimson himself! Red is now Crimson!?

"C-Crimson…you…" Leaf glares at him with full hatred, tears in her eyes, but yet at the same time heartbroken. Two years of not seeing Red, seeing him disappeared in front of her eyes, and the last moment with each other, now in a different person.

"Didn't I tell you before? I am Red. This is Red's true persona." Crimson stated as he closes his eyes, but still kept the smirk on his face.

"Lies! Red isn't you at all! Red is Red, you and him are nothing alike! Give him back to me!" Leaf yelled out in frustration as she clenches her hands.

"I'm sorry to disappoint…but the Red you once knew is gone…face it Leaf…I am Red." Crimson said with a devious smile.

"You bastard! Let him go!" Leaf yelled out as she charges at him in full blown rage. She tries tackling him, but somehow fell right through. Leaf stared back in horror; he's still standing there with a smile on his face that she finds extremely annoying.

"Oh what a pretty little bracelet…I gave this to you at the S.S Anne. Remember those two years ago?" Crimson said as he turns around towards Leaf and raised the bracelet in his hand. Leaf stared in horror as she looks at her arm and noticed that the bracelet is gone.

"No! Give that back!" Leaf yelled out in anger. Crimson raised an eyebrow as he stared at the bracelet. A smile had curled on his lips.

"No…this is the only fragment of Red left in this world. Besides…seeing you crushed will be a pleasurable sight." Crimson said as he clenched his hand around the small silver bracelet. Leaf's eyes widen, tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"No!" Leaf cried out. Then without warning, Crimson clenched his hand tightly and the sound of metals crunching against each other as he tenders it with his hand. Leaf stood still, her heart stopped a couple of beats and mouth left agape. Crimson had crushed whatever that's left of Red. He slowly open his palm as the silver metals were nothing but tiny shards and light dusts. The small fragments dropped on the floor as Leaf scurries over in sheer panic as she tries to collect what's left of it.

"Red…Red…Red!" Leaf cried out in desperation as she tries to pick the small bits of silvers one by one. More tears were in her eyes as she desperately tries to pick them up. Crimson finds this amusing as he chuckles.

"Pathetic…" Crimson giggles as he kicked Leaf on the stomach. Leaf felt the air in her lungs escaped abruptly as she gasped for breath. Then with his left foot, he kicked her across the face knocking her white hat off as she fell on the floor. She clenches her hands tightly; tears kept falling down from her hurtful eyes. She could hear footsteps walking around her.

"This is all your fault you know…you made this happen." Crimson stated as he slowly kneels down on one knee. Leaf didn't respond or couldn't respond at all, the only thing she could do is lift up her head and see the glowing red eyes staring down at her.

"My…fault…?" Leaf whispered as Crimson lifted up her chin.

"Yes…your fault…and the reason why is because…of love." Crimson said in a smooth manner. Leaf's eyes widen in confusion.

"W-What!?" Leaf called out.

"Ever since I acquired this body…Red's feelings were also connected. The feelings he had during the time he disappeared was love…he loved you." Crimson snarled as he winced in pain for some strange reason, but he regains his posture.

"I had acquired this new feeling…and I realized it…it was all your fault…Red's feelings made me fall for you! And for that, I really hate you!" Crimson roared out in anger as he punched her across the face with his other free hand then he grabs her by the hair, pulling the long strand of browns in his hands; she winced in pain as she kept one eye open while the other is closed. Leaf couldn't believe what she's hearing; Crimson has fallen in love with Leaf!

"Because of that, I cannot leave this damn world! This anxiousness of not wanting to see you…it really annoys the shit out of me! It makes me hate you even more!" Crimson roared out in frustration.

"But I cannot kill you here…because Red is preventing me from causing anymore harm to you…god this is annoying…" Crimson mutterers to himself. He looks back at Leaf who he still has a grip on her hair.

"Ouch…it hurts…" Leaf whimpered in pain. Crimson smirked as he finally let go of her hair. She starts rubbing her head as she looks back at Crimson.

"Mt. Silver…" Crimson said as he finally stood up and turns away from Leaf. She looks at him with confusion.

"See me at the desolate mountain of Mt. Silver. The gates of Pandora will be our final confrontation. Who knows…maybe you'll be able to save Red…" Crimson joked as he walked away. He disappeared as he turns transparent and finally he's gone. Time has finally been uplifted as the crowds continue to cheer, but suddenly stopped when they noticed Leaf is on the ground. Blue turns his head towards Leaf, his arm is still outstretch, but withdrew back; he was slightly confused on what was going on.

"Mt. Silver…Pandora…Crimson…I'll make sure to kill you…" Leaf whispered to herself as she finally got up from the ground and walked away with a heavy heart. No one bothered to try to stop her and no one is going to try preventing her from saving Red, the boy who never existed.

**The next chapter will be the last one. To be honest I didn't like this chapter, I felt quite lazy and I didn't put it my all into this one, maybe it's because it's lacking Red. Eh whatever. **

**Fun Fact: There was suppose to be another character named Thorn, she is suppose to be the doppelganger of Leaf herself. The original idea was to introduce her in chapter 8 or 9 where Leaf was captured by Crimson. He takes a blood sample of hers and makes the negative side of Leaf and names her Thorn. The idea is scrapped because I wanted Crimson to be the full fledge villain where 'he's better off working alone.' Not to mention he's the negative side of Red, meaning Crimson would most likely be the loner and not work with anyone else. Thorn's personality was suppose to be the extremely shy, yet loyal to Crimson version of Leaf herself, since shy is the negativity of Leaf's chirpy/tsunderish and happy attitude. She's supposed to be by Crimson's side no matter what and eventually falls for him. Also, she's supposed to be a mute, and Crimson was supposed to disrespect and discipline her because he's an asshole. She was suppose to be the second to the last battle with Crimson and when Leaf defeats her, she'll give a diary to Leaf as she slowly dies, it shows the contents of her history of being with Crimson, since she's a mute, she puts all her feelings and personality into the diary; Leaf feels sorry for her and would make her realize that how lucky she is to have Red all along. Then with the final confrontation with Crimson; Leaf will show Crimson the book and he will smite it and shrug it off because he doesn't harbor any feelings towards her simply because he's just the negative side of Red; from heroism and caring to greedy and villainous . Dang now that sounds good…now that I wrote it down…why didn't I do it?**


	13. The Sky is the Limit

She didn't care anymore, she didn't care if her mother is yelling at her, her title of being champion of Kanto, or that her neighbor had his hopes and dreams crushed by her, in the end she didn't care. What she found had spark a fire in her that ignites her will and determination to find what she's been seeking for in the past two years. Those terrible two years of not seeing that one special person she's been thinking about, and even if she did try to forget him, he will always form some sort of action in her secreted mind.

"Leaf, stop this right now, Mt. Silver is a very dangerous place! You just came home and now you're leaving again!?" Leaf's mother yelled at her daughter who stayed silent as she scavenges through her closet to look for some warm coat or jacket. Leaf looks to her right and notice the brown coat with large buttons and the same color pants were right beside it too. She smiles as she grabs it and placed it on her bed.

"Leaf, what's the point of you going to Mt. Silver!? There's nothing for you there, you of all people know that that place is terrible, it's filed with death and strong pokemon! People die there trying to climb up the damn mountain, and when they do, they jump off of it!" Leaf's mother yelled out at her daughter again. Leaf once again ignored her mother's shouts and warnings as she grabs the clothing and headed towards the door. Her mother rushes past her and spread her arms across the entrance, preventing her from leaving the house.

"Move mom…" Leaf harshly said as she raised the brim of her white hat and looked into her mother's eyes.

"No damn it! You're my daughter, and I'm very worried about you. Ever since you came back, you are a completely different person, I'm sorry that I pushed you too hard to grow up. I'm sorry Leaf, just please don't do anything stupid!" Leaf's mother pleaded; Leaf on the other hand reached towards her pokeball that's clipped on her miniskirt and threw it in the air. First-Aid comes out chirping a happy 'bliss.'

"I'm sorry about this mom…but you leave me no choice. First-Aid, sing." Leaf commanded her pokemon as she looked at the pink pokemon. First-Aid nodded as it starts singing a lullaby. Leaf's mother gasped, until her eyes slowly droops down while listening to the rhythm of the music; she was about to fall on the floor, until Leaf caught her before she hits the ground.

"I'm sorry mom…but it's something I must do. You can ground me all you want after I'm done." Leaf whispered as she grabs her mother's arm and slung it over her own as Leaf drags her mother towards her bedside. She drops her on the soft comfort and covers her body with the blanket. She leans over and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you…for everything…I have to save someone that's dear to me..." Leaf softly said as she opens the door from her house and left with a heavy heart. Leaf reached her hand on a pokeball that is latched on her miniskirt and threw it up in the air. Pride comes out screeching as he looks at his master's eyes. Leaf nodded her head as Pride offered her a ride on its back. Leaf obliges as she climbs on top of the massive bird pokemon and flew towards the cold desolate mountain. Leaf's brown hair flow in the wind as she clutches onto her heart with her eyes closed, she heaved a sigh and clenched her hands.

"Red…I'm coming." Leaf whispered to herself. She opened her eyes and she could see the massive mountain coming into view. She then spotted the pokemon center at the base of the mountain. Leaf whispered towards Pride as the giant bird screeches. Pride flies down towards the center and as they got closer, Leaf jumps down and landed on the ground smoothly. She brushes through her brown hair and fixed her white hat as she enters the Pokemon Center to do what the center does best towards pokemon.

After an hour in the pokemon center Leaf exited out with her pokemon Hope next to her wearing the brown coat and long brown snow pants, while still donning her white hat. She looks towards her loyal pokemon and gave a small nod. The Clefable responded with a soft 'clef.'

"This is it...Crimson is waiting for me at the top of this mountain. I just want to say Hope…I want to thank you…no…all of you guys…for helping me out on this long journey…it's been crazy…" Leaf softly said as she looks at Hope and her pokeballs. Hope responded with a happy 'clef,' something that Hope rarely does now which surprised Leaf a bit.

"I need your help again…one last time." Leaf said to Hope. The Clefable responded with a confident 'clef.' Leaf smiles as she fixes her white hat and enters a cave that is connected to Mt. Silver. The cave was dark and the air was cold and damp; Leaf spotted a few Steelixes and Gravelers, but for some strange reason, they didn't bother fighting her, it's as if they were waiting for her this whole time, although they eyed on her if she were to do any strange movements. Leaf isn't frightened or nervous, she has Hope right next to her, if something were to happen; her pokemon will definitely come and save her.

"I think we are expected Hope, that's why the pokemon aren't attacking us." Leaf softly said to the Clefable. Hope didn't respond as it kept following her master. The mountain trail was long and harsh as she climbs, scales, and slide her way through the rough cavern, in a few occasion she made it outside, but she wasn't at the top yet, she still has a few ways to go. Then she found another cavern at the base of the mountain, which she assumes takes her to the next level. As she climbs even further, her mind starts wandering, why did Red even come up to this desolate mountain in the first place and how was he even beaten in combat!? She has seen him fight, his knowledge of battle far exceeds hers, and even now she doesn't even know if she'll even manage to defeat Crimson; he has the knowledge and strategy like Red, but who knows.

As she got up further and further, she's having a hard time breathing and scaling, she knows why though. She's reaching towards the point where there is hardly any air which makes the human body weaker and short out of breath. Nonetheless, she continues to scale up further. She noticed that the cavern is getting chillier and the sounds of wild pokemon are faint. It's probably because there are less pokemon on the higher elevation. She looks towards Hope who seems to struggle while climbing; Leaf feeling sorry for her pokemon reached on her pokeball.

"Hope, it's okay, I'll get us there, just return in the ball for now." Leaf gently said. Hope looks at her master and nodded. Leaf fires the red beam at the pink pokemon as it withdraws back into the ball; Leaf continues to climb. Several minutes went by and she noticed a cavern with the sun glaring through the hole. Leaf smiles as she pants and exited out of the cavern, but she's in for some real trouble now. The blizzard is harsh and the weather is so unbearably cold and it makes her wonder how in the hell did Red survive up here with just a regular jacket? She covers herself even more as she treads through the snow. She looks to the sides and notice that she's staring at the open sky and at the edge of the cliffs is a long drop. The harsh snowstorm makes it harder for her to shuffle through as her snow shoes slowly heaves on. Cold, tired, and short out of breath makes this even harder than she thought it would be.

"My gosh Red…why did you even come here?" Leaf whispered to herself. After heaving through for several minutes she noticed a set of small steps, her eyes widen in shock the person has his back facing her, the red jacket and the red cap donning on his black hair, looking out in the distance in deep thought. Leaf stopped dead on her track as she stares at the form.

"So…you've made it…" The person said without turning around. His voice was even more chilling than before, it gave her goose bumps. Leaf didn't reply as she grits her teeth together.

"That takes guts to climb up here, and those who even manage to climb up here, are worthy to challenge the mighty god himself." The figure said as he put his hands in his pocket, but still he didn't turn around to look at her.

"Crimson…" Leaf muttered under her breath. The snowstorm continues to blow heavy wind which nearly knocks down her white hat, but she held onto it.

"Like I said before, you have a chance to save Red…however…" Crimson trailed off on his words as he slowly turns around, his red eyes gleamed even more than before, but what made Leaf stunned was that there are vein marks on his face with a bloody nose which he didn't bother wiping it off of him. Leaf's eyes just stared at him; he looked terrifying…like a killer.

"Crimson…how come you're…" Leaf trailed off with her words as she put a hand on her mouth. Crimson didn't look pleased or satisfied as he turns his back on her again and stared off into the distance once more.

"Red did this…" Crimson simply said while clenching on his hands. Leaf's eyes widen even more.

"W-What…?" Leaf whispered to herself.

"You heard me…Red did this…he's trying to free himself. He hasn't done this before until I confronted you back at the Pokemon League. I guess that was a mistake, but I'm not going down without a fight." Crimson responded as he slowly reaches down towards his belt. Leaf stood firm as she immediately has her hand on her pokeball.

"Only one person managed to defeat a god…and that boy is in the place where I need to go back…and no one is going to stop me. Not you or Red!" Crimson roared out as he turns around with his gleaming red eyes glowing even more. The second he turns, the atmosphere changed drastically, the sky turned dark red, and the snowflakes turned pink and the snow on the floor turn hot reddish pink too. Leaf was stunned and frightened by the dramatic climate change as she scans the area. Crimson himself seems to have a powerful aura around him, the blood on his nose continues to drip down and his gleaming eyes glow fiercer.

"Pandora's gate is now open and I'll make sure you'll be sent to hell..." Crimson mocked as he unclips one of the pokeball on his belt and raised it up in the air. Leaf could do nothing and stood there, her mouth is widen and stunned by his strong aura.

"Pikachu," Crimson simply stated as he threw the ball in the air and out came the Pikachu, it too has a bloody nose as volts of electricity were emerging out of its red polka dot cheeks. Leaf was stunned, why is its nose bleeding? She shook her head and continues to focus on the battle at hand.

"My name is Leaf Green from Pallet Town, I have been trained by Red and I will not lose to a false image of him! Go Hope!" Leaf called out as she threw the red and white ball in the air to reveal the pink pokemon. It yelled out a 'clef.'

"Extreme speed." Crimson whispered. Pikachu nodded its head as it dashes towards Hope with tremendous speed. The pokemon slammed against Hope as the pink pokemon yelled out in pain. Hope flew in the air until it hit the pink snow on the ground. Leaf was shock and worry at the same time. The Pikachu managed to take Hope out!

"Hope no!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. Surprisingly Hope managed to get up from the ground as it starts panting, trying to catch its breath. Leaf sighed in relief as she focuses on the battle. She has underestimated this person; his Pikachu is extremely powerful, so powerful that it nearly took her most loyal pokemon down! Crimson seems unfazed by Hope's miraculous attack.

"Hope, fire blast!" Leaf yelled out towards her pokemon. Hope nodded and responded with a raspy 'clef.' Hope pointed a finger at Pikachu and shot out a large flame wall towards Pikachu. It was a direct hit! Pikachu was knocked on the snow, but it quickly got back up from that powerful attack. Leaf's eyes widen. The Pikachu didn't back down from that strong attack; Crimson smirked.

"Leaf…do you have any idea…what you're going up against?" Crimson questioned Leaf. She didn't respond back, but clenched her hands.

"Going against me…means going against Red." Crimson responded, which made Leaf's eyes popped out in shock. Crimson pointed a finger at Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt." Crimson commanded Pikachu with a soft whisper. The pokemon shouted out its own name in triumph. The yellow pokemon's electricity came out and shot towards Hope with a devastating blow. The electric current surges through Hope as the pink pokemon cried out in pain as it collapse on the ground, defeated. Leaf's eyes widen in horror. Then she looks up to look at Crimson who has a sneer on his face.

"Give up yet?" Crimson questioned with a mock tone. Leaf shook her head as she withdraws Hope back into the ball, but whispered a 'thank you.' Leaf reached for her other ball and threw it in the air. The ball reveals Rita, the Ninetails.

"Rita flamethrower!" Leaf called out to the pokemon. Rita obliges as it spew out a long flame towards Pikachu. It was a direct hit as Pikachu could no longer stand up as it fainted on the cold ground. Crimson frowned as he withdraws the Pikachu back into his ball. He looked at it for a minute before returning it back to his belt.

"Venusaur." Crimson whispered as he threw the ball in the air. The pokeball revealed the last evolution of Bulbasaur, it is ten times larger than a regular Bulbasaur and the seed is now a large red flower and strangely it has a blood dripping from its nose. It roared out a 'saur.' Leaf frowns as the pokemon reminded her of Bulby, the Bulbasaur; her first pokemon.

"Bulby…" Leaf whispered to herself. She shuts her eyes and put a hand against her chest. She opens her eyes again and points at Rita.

"Rita, will-o-wisp." Leaf commanded her pokemon. Rita nodded its head as it spew out small flames towards its opponent. The pokemon seems unfazed as it took in the burn. Leaf smiles, it is now in its status effect, burn. Crimson again didn't seem to be fazed by the fire attack.

"Solar beam." Crimson stated calmly. Venusaur starts gathering its power as it remains stationary; Leaf grins at this as she withdraws Rita back into the ball. Then she threw another ball out, it reveals Pride as it screeched. Crimson still didn't say anything as he put his hands in his pockets. Venusaur wince from the burning effect as the fire slowly takes down the giant grass pokemon as it continues to gather energy.

"Now." Crimson whispered as he pointed a finger at Pride. Venusaur stopped gathering as the flower from its back starts moving and it pointed towards the bird pokemon. From the middle of the flower, a large lime green beam fired upon the flying pokemon. The beam made a direct hit, but luckily it isn't as effective since flying has the advantage against grass. Somehow the beam nearly fainted Pride as the bird pokemon could barely keep flapping its wings. Suddenly the snowstorm turns into hail. The small pink ice chunk clashes against the two pokemon. Venusaur stood its ground and so did Pride. Leaf was getting worried, but she still kept her focus on the battle.

"That's an interesting set up. I taught you well on status effect" Crimson stated as he lifts his cap and stared at her. Leaf shook her head and glares at him back.

"No you didn't…Red's the one who taught me." Leaf responded back harshly which Crimson responded with a small chuckle and shrugged his shoulders.

"Pride, brave bird!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. The flying pokemon nodded its head. The pokemon flew up in the air and dived down while spinning around like a drill towards the Venusaur. It was a direct hit as the Venusaur tilted on its back. However, the brave bird move has a recoil effect, and because of the solar beam attack; Pride fell unconscious. Leaf gasped in horror, both pokemon are defeated. Both trainers returned their pokemon back into their respective balls.

"Red…" Leaf whispered quietly as she eyed at Crimson with intense looks. Crimson just sneers as he reached towards his next pokeball. He unclips it and stares at the ball as he smiled at it.

"Let's make this battle a little faster shall we?" Crimson stated as he unclips two more pokeballs from his belt. He threw all three pokeballs in the air. On the right is a Charizard, in the middle is Blastoise, and on the left is Espeon, each and every one of them has a bloody nose. Leaf winced as she obliges. She unclips three pokeball from her miniskirt and threw them all out.

"First-Aid, Rita, and Lappy!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. On the right is Lappy, Rita in the middle, and First-Aid on the left. Both pokemon on the sides roared out at each other. The battle was getting intense; both trainers have the same amount of pokemon on each of their team.

"I must admit…you're doing pretty well…but know this. I won't let you win." Crimson stated as he put his hands on his hips. Leaf glares at him as she bit her lip.

"All I want is Red…" Leaf simply responded back with a harsh tone. The red sky grew darker and the pink snow grew redder. Crimson's face suddenly has more veins popping out of his skin.

"Red…that bastard is causing nothing, but trouble lately. Thank god I shut him out…" Crimson stated. Leaf raised an eyebrow from that comment. Crimson could see her confused face and decided to tell her.

"I had to prevent Red from causing anymore harm to me. I had to use all of my willpower to stop him from getting too loose. I wouldn't want that to happen." Crimson stated. Leaf grips her hands tightly; she glares at Crimson filled with hatred. Throughout her whole journey with Red; Crimson has been causing nothing but trouble for the both of them, especially since he took him away from her. She'll be willing to take him down with everything she's got.

"Charizard, flare blitz." Crimson commanded the fire pokemon nonchalantly. The Charizard spew flames around First-Aid as the opponent Charizard circles around the terrified Blissey as it looks around on both sides. Then with no warning the flames engulfs Blissey then with a hard head butt, the flames made the Blissey screech and cried out in pain. Leaf's eyes widen in horror, her pokemon are taking serious damage! The fire finally subdued leaving the pink pokemon in a state of critical danger. The Blissey's companion looked at her with worries as they cried out to see if she's fine. The only response was a faint 'bliss.' Leaf looks back at Crimson, he stood there with his hands in his pocket and crooked his body to the side.

"Your turn Leaf…" Crimson stated as he pointed a finger at her. Leaf sighs as she looked at Rita.

"Rita, use will-o-wisp at Blastoise." Leaf commanded her fox pokemon. The elegant pokemon agrees to do so as it spew small bits of flames and made contact at the water pokemon. Crimson gleams his eyes, wondering what Leaf has in store. He crosses his arms together and thinks for a moment.

"What are you doing Leaf…?" Crimson muttered under his breath. Leaf kept staring at her opponent's pokemon.

"Espeon, psychic." Crimson commanded the smaller pokemon. The catlike pokemon's red bead on its forehead shines and its eyes turned aqua blue. It stares at Lappy with its eyes widen. Lappy felt an immense pain in its head as it tries to stand firm, but the attack is so powerful that it knocked Lappy on the ground. Leaf stares at her three pokemon with worries.

"Lappy please get up! You can do it!" Leaf tries to urge her pokemon. The giant water pokemon tries to get up slowly as it barely held in there.

"Good job Lappy, First-Aid use light screen!" Leaf commanded the hurtful Blissey. The pokemon nodded itself as it spread its arms weakly across from each other then made a loud clap. Three barriers surround the standing pokemon and Leaf's last pokeball glows a strange aura. Crimson frowns as he crosses his arms together again.

"Blastoise, blizzard." Crimson commanded the pokemon. The pokemon roars out its name as it withdraws itself in its shell and starts spinning around rapidly. The area became even colder as a strong blizzard storm surrounds Leaf's pokemon. Even Leaf herself covers her eyes from the terrible storm, but she peek her eyes to see her pokemon getting the terrible punishment.

"Guys! Stand strong! We can do this!" Leaf called out to her pokemon for a morale boost. The pokemon all roared out their names in confidence. The blizzard finally subsides with the three pokemon endured the devastating blow; thankfully First-Aid's light screen protected them and lessens the damage on the whole team. Blastoise was soon hurt by the burn effect.

"Impressive…you're playing on the defensive route huh?" Crimson questioned with a hint of sarcasm. Leaf didn't respond back to his call as she points a finger at Lappy.

"Lappy confuse ray!" Leaf pointed at the water pokemon. Lappy roared out as a strange ball coming out from its mouth headed towards the Charizard. It surrounded the giant fire pokemon. The Charizard seems less tense as it looks around as if its looking for something. Crimson glares at Leaf as he looked at Charizard with gleaming red eyes.

"Charizard, fly." Crimson commanded the fire pokemon. Charizard nodded to itself as it flapped its wings and flew up sky high. Leaf looked up, and then back at her opponent, she knows that if Charizard manages to successfully use the fly move, it'll be over for one of her pokemon.

"Rita, attract!" Leaf commanded. Rita twirls around gracefully with its long tails following it as it stares at Espeon. The pokemon then ended its move with a wink. Espeon seems fazed by Rita's move as it falls into a trance. The effect worked, so far the battle has become extremely intense.

"Espeon, reflect." Crimson announced. Espeon's eyes fluttered, but then snapped itself back into reality as it wiggles its tail around. A strange aura surrounds the whole party including Crimson's last pokeball. Leaf cursed herself, it got lucky and somehow managed to ignore the attract move. This is bad, playing defensive is a good strategy, but she has yet to make a dent on any of Crimson's pokemon except for the burn effect on Blastoise.

"First-Aid, sing!" Leaf called out to the Blissey. The pink pokemon holds its arms together and closes its eyes then starts singing a lullaby towards Blastoise, however the opponent is unfazed by the music resulting a miss. Leaf curses herself, her one chance of getting a preemptive strike on her opponent, and it missed. Crimson smirks at Leaf's reaction as he points a finger at his giant turtle pokemon.

"Blastoise, hydro pump." Crimson commanded the giant turtle pokemon. The pokemon roared out a 'blast' as it withdraws out two canons on the front sides of its shells. It pointed towards Rita as it fired the massive amount of water blast towards the fox pokemon. It was as direct hit as the fox pokemon took a devastating blow. The fox pokemon flew up in the air and landed on the pink snow. Blastoise once again was burned by the burn effect.

"Rita!" Leaf called out in worries. Somehow and miraculously Rita stood up weakly as it trembles and struggles to get back on its feet; Leaf sighs a relief.

"You got lucky Leaf…that light screen barely saved its skin…but for how long?" Crimson questioned with a hint of sarcasm. Leaf grits her teeth, she knows that light screen effect won't last long enough; she has to act now and try to do enough damage to his pokemon. However…the Blastoise is causing so much trouble, its attacking her pokemon left and right, she has to take it down, but thanks to the effect burn, it is wounded with another effect on it, it halves its attack which is another reason why Rita survived the terrible attack.

"Lappy use thunder!" Leaf called out to her pokemon. Lappy roared out as the water pokemon's horn was suddenly glowing a bright yellow aura until it became a size of a volley ball. It pointed its head upward as a wave of electricity rose up towards the sky. A few seconds later the bolt came straight down towards Blastoise with a direct hit. The giant turtle pokemon roared out in pain as it collapses on the ground, defeated. Leaf released a relief of sigh as she felt less tense. Crimson didn't seem pleased as he withdraws the Blastoise back into his pokeball.

"I'll make sure you'll regret that…" Crimson warned as more veins popped out of his face, he shook it off as felt a bit tense. Leaf gripped her hands tightly; this is by far the hardest and longest battle she has ever fought. She knows that her pokemon are willing to throw down their life for her, after all they've been through, their hearts and mind are connected, and they are a second family to her.

"Charizard fly!" Crimson roared out as he swings his hand across. Charizard came down like a shooting star towards First-Aid, it crashed directly towards her with a loud boom as rocks and pink snow scatters across the area. Leaf's pokemon and Leaf herself were stunned and shock.

"First-Aid!" Leaf called out in worries. Charizard flew up sky high in the air and landed right beside Crimson who sneered by the display at hand. Leaf ran towards the large hole on the ground the opponent Charizard had delieverd as she peers down and sees an unconscious Blissey who couldn't fight no more. Leaf grips her hands tighter as she slowly took out her pokeball and withdraws it back in. She glares at Crimson filled with hatred.

"Don't look so smug, it is a pokemon battle after all." Crimson stated as he put his hands on his hips. Leaf shuts her eyes as she slowly stood back up and looked back at him.

"Rita…fire blast!" Leaf roared out u angrily as she points it at Espeon. The fox pokemon spew out a large flame wave towards Espeon. The pokemon was hit, but it wasn't out as it shook itself from the blow. Leaf cringes, this is looking really bad, and both teams have two pokemon on each side and one pokeball on their belts.

"Espeon…psychic." Crimson said nonchalantly. The Espeon somehow listened to Crimson's words even when the attract effect is still on. The Espeon's eyes glows once more as it glares at Rita. The fox pokemon was hit and it is the last hit it can endure as it collapses on the ground, defeated. Leaf's eyes widen in horror, she's down to one pokemon on the battlefield! It's now or never. She has to defeat at least one of these two pokemon. Leaf slowly raises a pokeball and withdrew Rita back into the ball.

"Lappy, hydro pump!" Leaf called out towards her last pokemon. Lappy roared out in anger as it shot out a wave of water blast towards Charizard. The large body of water made contact to the fire pokemon as the water creating a devastating blow to the pokemon. Alas, the water attack wasn't enough to deliver the blow as Charizard stood firm, drenched in water as it roared out in anger and determination. Leaf starts trembling, her eyes widen in horror. Crimson smirks at her reaction as he slowly pointed a finger at Charizard.

"Charizard, finish it with a flamethrower." Crimson commanded the pokemon. Charizard obeys as the flame consumes Leaf's last pokemon from the opponent. Lapras screeched and roared out in pain. Leaf grits her teeth together as Lappy falls down defeated. She pulls out a pokeball and withdraws him back into the ball.

"No…I won't lose here! I came here for a purpose! I came here to return Red back to me, and I will do it!" Leaf roared out in anger as she unlatched her final pokeball and threw it in the air. The pokeball revealed itself as the legendary Mewtwo; Crimson smirks as he seems unfazed by his strong aura, instead he was chuckling to himself.

"This should be interesting…" Crimson stated with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Mewtwo…that's him…the one I'm looking for…but…I need your strength. Please lend me your powers to defeat him!" Leaf begs towards the psychic pokemon. Mewtwo closes his eyes and reopened them again. Leaf smiled softly as she nodded her head.

"Thank you Mewtwo…" Leaf softly said; she then focuses on the battle at hand. The reflect move has subsided from Espeon and Charizard.

"Mewtwo psycho cut!" Leaf commanded Mewtwo. The pokemon has its right arm into an arc, then with one swift motion, he swings his am to the side and a dark purple wave is sent flying towards Charizard. The attack hit as Charizard roared out in pain from the terrible gash the attack has delivered. Charizard fell on the ground and fainted. Crimson raised a pokeball in the air and withdrew the fire pokemon back into the ball, but he has a sneer on his face as he kept looking at Mewtwo.

"Espeon, lightscreen." Crimson commanded his pokemon. The Espeon obliges as it wiggles its tail once again. An aura surrounds Espeon and Crimson's last pokeball.

"Mewtwo, power yourself up with a calm mind." Leaf commanded her pokemon. Mewtwo nods its head as it closes its eyes and took a deep breath, and finally a sigh of relief.

"Espeon…use toxic." Crimson commanded with a grin on his face. Leaf's eyes widen in horror.

"No!" Leaf called out. The Espeon open its mouth as it spat a gooey substance on Mewtwo. The psychic pokemon flinched from the substance, but still hold his ground. Leaf knew what toxic does. The pokemon will be badly poisoned, meaning it will continuously get damaged by the effect and that's not all, at the end of six turns, the toxic will completely destroy the target regardless of how durable the pokemon is! In other words, she's only got a six turns or be annihilated by the next pokemon that Crimson is about to send out.

"Mewtwo, aura sphere!" Leaf called out. Mewtwo obliges as he has his hands on the side, he slowly back them up and a small ball is form between two hands. A few seconds later the ball is as big as a basketball. Mewtwo releases the ball with both hands towards Espeon. Mewtwo cringed in pain as he held onto his chest. Leaf looks at her pokemon with worries; the toxic has taken its toll. It took the hit and it down for the count. Crimson withdraws the pokemon back into the ball as he raised his last pokeball in the air.

"Now we'll see how long the legendary Mewtwo can withstand my pokemon." Crimson stated as he threw the last pokeball in the air. The ball reveals a humongous pokemon with a large belly, sharp three claws, beady eyes, two fangs across its closed mouth, and two small blunted ears, and last but not least, his nose is bleeding like the rest of Crimson's pokemon. 'Snorlax!' It roared out.

"Mewtwo use another aura sphere, it's weak against fighting!" Leaf called out. Mewtwo nods its head again as it readies another sphere. A few seconds later the sphere managed to make a direct hit at the giant pokemon. Mewtwo clutches onto its chest even more as it has hard time breathing. The giant pokemon cried out in pain as it lazily moves around. Thanks to Espeon's lightscreen the attack didn't do as much damage as Leaf had hoped.

"Snorlax, amnesia." Crimson commanded the giant beast. The Snorlax nodded its head as it raised its right hand towards its mouth and tilt its head to the side in a confused state. Crimson only smiles at this reaction.

"What are you doing Crimson…?" Leaf whispered to herself. She raises her head as she hears Mewtwo talking to her through telepathy.

"I really hope so too Mewtwo…" Leaf responded back to his telepathy calls.

"Mewtwo, try a psystrike!" Leaf commanded the psychic pokemon with a pointed finger. Mewtwo's eyes glows blue as it raised its left hand, the opponent Snorlax was suddenly levitated in the air, catching the giant pokemon off guard as it flails around in the air. Mewtwo eyes suddenly stopped glowing blue and pushed its hand on the soft snow. The opponent Snorlax was instantly slammed against the ground as pink snow splashes around with a sudden loud bang. The Snorlax was repeatedly slammed on the ground multiple times creating a large crater; Crimson didn't seem unfazed, but still smirks. Mewtwo's attacks finally stopped; Snorlax's body didn't seem to move at all; Leaf gave a small smile.

"We…we did it…" Leaf whispered to herself. Mewtwo looks at Leaf and nodded its head. Then suddenly Mewtwo heard a loud voice shouting 'lax!' Mewtwo and Leaf turns back towards the fallen Snorlax as it slowly rose up from the ground and shouted its name in anger.

"You didn't think it's over that easily…did you?" Crimson asked with a hint of sarcasm. Leaf clenches her hands together, this is looking really bad. Then she looks at Mewtwo who's on one knee and panting trying to catch its breath.

"Mewtwo!" Leaf cries out in worries. She then looks at Crimson then realizes what his plan is.

"You're going to endure the rounds until the poison effect takes down my pokemon!" Leaf shouted out towards Crimson who only nodded his head slowly. Leaf gritted her teeth, if only she had stocked up on her supplies, if only she didn't get too cocky, it was so stupid of her. The only thing she has are a few potions and fragment of a revive.

"That's right…Snorlax, rest." Crimson commanded his giant pokemon. The pokemon starts yawning as it falls on its back with its giant belly sticking out and starts snoozing. Leaf couldn't believe what's going on; her opponent Snorlax is incredibly enduring, especially since it was attacked by a legendary pokemon! Now it is resting, meaning it'll regain its energy, making this fight to prolong even further!

"Damn it…" Leaf cursed herself. She looks at Mewtwo who is still on his one knee, panting, the poison is taking its toll around the pokemon, legendary or not, the real power lies on strategy and Crimson has it all. She now knows what a Pokemon Master battle is like and it looks like she's stuck.

"Mewtwo…you're going to have to give it your all. Store up your powers with a calm mind!" Leaf called out towards the psychic pokemon. Mewtwo nodded its head as it stood back up on its two feet and closed its eyes, then breathed out a sigh.

"We only have two more turns left…before the poison takes out my pokemon. But because of the lightscreen effect and Snorlax's amnesia, its special defense is incredibly high right now. I have to hit him hard and give him everything I got." Leaf muttered under her breath.

"Snorlax snore." Crimson whispered to the giant. Somehow the giant pokemon manages to hear the master's call as it opened its mouth and breathed out loudly, causing a loud sound wave. Mewtwo backed away in time from Snorlax's attack. Crimson was impressed by Mewtwo's ability to dodge sound, nonetheless he smiles. The lightscren wears off, this is it, and it is now or never. Leaf will have to use everything she's got, but she doesn't know if Mewtwo could overcome the odds; she has no choice.

"Mewtwo hit it with another psystrike, finish it off!" Leaf roared out her command at Mewtwo. The psychic pokemon's eyes glowed blue once more as the sleeping Snorlax is levitated in the air and instead of hitting the ground; Mewtwo threw the giant pokemon off of the mountain! Leaf's jaw dropped down from such an unknown move from Mewtwo. Crimson is unfazed by this, he still has a smile on.

"D-Did…we win?" Leaf whispered. Few seconds' later two large bulgy claws were protruding from the side of the mountain and it raised itself up. 'Lax!' The Snorlax roared out as it got up. Leaf's eyes widen in horror, the Snorlax made it back up!

"Snorlax's known specialties are climbing mountains with ease…" Crimson stated which Leaf couldn't say anything; she looks back at Mewtwo who finally falls on the ground, barely staying awake.

"Let's make this a round shorter…Snorlax, hyper beam." Crimson commanded the giant. Snorlax roared out as it opened its mouth. Inside of the gaping mouth shines a yellow ball of light as it stores energy. In a few seconds later the Snorlax fired a yellow beam from its mouth and made the direct hit on Leaf's Mewtwo, kicking the snow in the air and mist.

"Mewtwo!" Leaf cried out. She didn't get a response in telepathy. The mist finally clears and all that's left is a defeated Mewtwo with many cuts and bruises as it lay there motionless. Leaf fell on her knees and finally her hands on the cold snow while staring at it. Crimson is the victor.

"No…I…I…I failed…" Leaf whimpered as tears starts welding in her eyes. She could hear snow shuffling towards her until a large shadow looms over her. She looks up and sees Crimson looming over her. He grabs her by the hair, taking in chunks of brown strands as he pulled her above the ground. Leaf screamed out in pain as he lifted her above the ground. Her hat falls off on the snow as she tries to kick and punch Crimson, but he endured the blows.

"You can't defeat, that can't be defeated." Crimson stated as he throws her on the ground by the hair as she landed on the cold snow. She starts crying as she clutches onto her head, trying to ease the pain and curls into a ball; eyes shut. Crimson himself seems to have trouble moving as his hands tremble and his movements are slow.

"Argh…damn you Red…" Crimson cursed as he tries to tense himself. He kneels down and flips Leaf over so that he can see her devastated face. Tears kept streaming down her hurtful eyes. Crimson licked his lips as he pulled something out from his back pocket. He reveals a sharp pocket knife; Leaf's eyes widen in fear. Before Leaf could yell Crimson strikes down the sharp object down on her torso. She screams out in agony, but the pain was far from over. He starts twisting and turning the knife that is still lodged into her skin and fresh blood starts pouring out and dripped on the cold snow, turning the pink snow red.

"Argh! R-Red…please argh! Please stop!" Leaf begs, but Crimson didn't stop as he withdraws the knife, allowing the blood to flow out of the wound from her brown coat. He strikes again, this time on her stomach. She cries and begs him to stop, but Crimson wouldn't listen at all. He withdraws it once more.

"I'm only doing this…because I love you…" Crimson said as he bends over and licked her cheek and tasting the salty tears that continues to fall. Leaf whimpers as more tears continue to fall. Crimson removes his sharp tongue away from her cheek and examines the bloody knife, soon Leaf witness something disgusting as he starts licking the bloody knife, tasting and savoring Leaf's blood with every lick.

"You taste very good Leaf…no wonder Red stayed with you…" Crimson said as his eyes glow even redder. Crimson finished every drop of blood from the knife as he grab Leaf's neck and pins her down on the cold ground. Leaf looks at Crimson, a look of plea and sorrow.

"Red…it's me…Leaf…please don't do this…" Leaf cried out, but her response was a hard squeeze on the neck.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! I'm going to skin you alive!" Crimson roared out as he raised the knife in the air, but for some reason he couldn't deliver the blow. She looks at him, eyes filled with plea and hope.

"Remember when we first met…it was back at Pallet Town, you tackled me because you needed my help…we argued and fought, but we always stayed together." Leaf whimpers. Crimson tenses up as he brought the knife closer to her head.

"You wanted to go to Mt. Silver…and I wanted to be with Blue…we helped each other throughout our journey…we fought and comfort one another. At that time…you gave me the will to keep going on." Leaf whimpered once more as more tears fell off of her cheeks. Crimson trembles even more as he looks at Leaf with hatred, but at the same time, sadly.

"You gave me advices, we took down a group of mafias…and you even gave me the bracelet…because I was feeling down." Leaf cries as more tears fell out. She reaches down into her coat pocket and pulled out the small shards of silver. Crimson stares at it with disgust, the knife goes down closer almost to the point where it touches her cheek.

"Shut your god damn mouth!" Crimson yelled out at her. His eyes starts bleeding and his nose starts pouring more blood, some of the red liquid fell on her coat and cheeks.

"Please remember me Red…remember the time we spent together, remember the day when we confessed our love for each other…and remember the day when we got married. It was the happiest and saddest days of our lives! Red, I love you! Please come back to your senses!" Leaf cried out as she raised her hand and gently touches Crimson's cheek. Crimson flinched from her touches, but Leaf persists on touching him.

"Leaf…finish me off." Crimson whispers as he tries to exert more force. The knife in his hand start trembling,

"R-Red…?" Leaf whispered as she looks at Crimson who seems like he's in pain and struggling to move.

"D-Damn you Red!" Crimson curses, but he couldn't move an inch. Leaf has realized that Red is trying everything in his power to stop Crimson.

"Red it is you!" Leaf cried out his name with a smile on her face, but she hissed in pain from the terrible wound she had taken. Crimson gripped onto Leaf's neck which causes her to gasp in pain and threw her a few feet away from him. Crimson starts screaming out in agony, more blood starts trailing from his nose and eyes; Red is fighting back. Leaf tries to stand up, but the damage on her torso and stomach isn't making it any easier.

"Leaf finish me off! Kill me!" Crimson yelled out as he moves around while fidgeting around. Leaf's eyes widen when she heard what she thought she heard. Kill him!?

"R-Red no! There has to be another way!" Leaf cried out desperately as she got into a crawling position. Her bag is right beside her and Hope's pokeball is right next to it.

"Leaf, just do it! I won't be myself; Crimson will take over my body soon. Please Leaf you have to do it!" Crimson roared out as more blood was coming out from his eyes and nose. Leaf was stunned, she doesn't know what to do, she will have to kill Red herself along with Crimson! She doesn't want to do it, but Red won't be himself if Crimson is there, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time had sprung up, she felt weak and hopeless.

"Red…I-I can't…" Leaf cried out as more tears fell out of her eyes.

"LEAF!" Crimson roared out as he fell on the ground, while clutching on his head. Leaf shuts her eyes, her hands tremble, but then she shook it all off. She crawls towards Hope's pokeball and reached into her yellow bag. She pulled a small yellow shard and placed it against Hope's pokeball. The ball shook for a moment; Hope is revived.

"Red is suffering…I have to end this…I have to do it! I have to for the sake of Red!" Leaf whispered loudly to herself as she readies the ball in her hand.

"Hope!" Leaf called out as she throws the ball and reveals the Clefable. The pink pokemon came out, looking quite weak, but still ready to battle. The pokemon was expecting a challenger, but what she could see is her master on the ground, bleeding to death, and Crimson rolling on the floor in agony. The pokemon is left in a state of confusion, she doesn't know what's going on, but it rushed towards her master's side. It cried out a 'clef' and several 'fable' in sheer panic and worry. Leaf shook her head as she kept staring at Crimson.

"Do it Leaf! Finish me off now!" Crimson yelled out.

"Red…please forgive me…" Leaf cries as she turns her head to the side and shuts her eyes. Her finger slowly points towards Crimson while trembling without even looking at him.

"H-H-Hope…h-h-hyper…" Leaf chocked in her constant crying, she doesn't want to do this, but if she doesn't, then Crimson will definitely come around. She shuts her eyes tightly as she musters every will to command those two words.

"H-Hyper…b-beam…" Leaf whispered softly with her last command. Hope looks back at her master and then back at Crimson. It starts yelling out 'clefs' and 'fables' in a panic.

"I know Hope! I know! Just do it! Do it now Hope!" Leaf yelled out in anger and sadness. Hope looks back at her master with sadden eyes, then looked back at Crimson who's about to get up with the knife in his hand.

"L-Leaf…I…need…to…KILL YOU!" Crimson roared out as he charges towards Leaf. Hope stood in front of her master and pointed her stubby finger at Crimson and fired a yellow beam at Crimson. The beam went through his torso; Crimson felt the immense pain going through him as his mouth was left agape, and eyes widen in surprise and shock. He drops the knife and he lands on the cold snowy ground with a loud thud, unmoving.

"No…my body…my…soul…is…leaving…me…curse you…Red…damn you Leaf…" Crimson coughed as he stares at the sky, a smile was form on his face and he finally shuts his eyes. The veins are slowly vanishing and the bloodstains on his nose and eyes were gone, the six pokeballs on his belt vanishes in thin air.

"Hehe…lucky god damn bitch…" Crimson weakly groaned as he stopped moving.

"Red!" Leaf cried out as she sees his lifeless form on the ground. She crawls towards Red's lifeless form, her pokemon scurries towards Leaf in tears crying out several 'clefs' and 'fables' incoherently. The pokemon tries to help Leaf by getting her back on her feet, but Leaf shook her head.

"Hope…please return back into the ball…" Leaf stated. Hope's eyes widen as it starts crying and shaking its head. Leaf glares at Hope as she reaches for her pokeball and shot the red beam at her pokemon.

"I'm sorry Hope…" Leaf whispered as she continues to crawl towards Red's body. She finally reaches him and noticed that his eyes are closed and the hyper beam that strucked him made a large hole around the torso covered in blood as it continues to bleed out. Leaf covers her mouth in pure shock and terror more tears kept flowing down her cheeks. She then heard weak coughs coming from Red. His eyes open slowly and it stared back at Leaf's blue and hurtful eyes.

"Good job…Leaf…" Red weakly said with a small chuckle, but then groaned in pain.

"Don't talk…I…I can still save you!" Leaf cried out as she examines the hole, she tries to sit up, but the terrible wound that Crimson had delivered was making it harder for her. She tries with all of her might, but she soon collapses on the ground, she was too weak to get up.

"But you already have saved me…" Red weakly said as he coughs again, but this time coughs out some blood. Leaf cries harder as she held onto his hand and shook her head.

"No…no I didn't…I spent two years training…and searching for you...but in the end…I failed…I failed you…I'm sorry Red…I'm so sorry…" Leaf cried harder. Red raised his hand and touched her soft cheek and wipes the tears away from her face. He musters a small smile with tears in his eyes. She grabs onto his hand, trying to hold onto it with all of her strength. She felt colder than before, she knew that her time won't last long, she is bleeding out as her coat is now stained with fresh blood.

"You did all that you could…I'm just glad…you stopped me...I'm the one who should apologize…I'm sorry for dragging you onto this mess…I'm sorry for ever jumping off of Mt. Silver…and I'm sorry that I met you…" Red apologizes as he coughs more blood. Leaf kept crying as she shook her head.

"Idiot…you stupid stupid idiot! Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me…I found someone who will always be there for me…someone to feel safe around…and someone to care and love…don't you ever say that…if I didn't met you…Blue would've taken advantage of me…that's the worst kind of feeling compare to this…" Leaf yells out, but gasped in pain. Red closes his eyes and chuckles.

"I guess you're right…I am an idiot…but Leaf, I'm so sorry for hurting you…look at you…you're hurt…and there's no one here to save you…I've doomed us both…" Red cried out as he gasped in pain. Leaf held onto his hand even more. She crawls closer to him, to the point where their bodies are close to one another.

"I don't…care…I just wanted to save you…and be with you…if this is the end for us…at least…we'll finally be together…" Leaf softly whispered with a small smile, she felt light headed and sleepy as her head could barely keep it up. Red moves in with all of his strength as he groans and shuffles towards her. He embraced her tightly with his chin resting on top of her head and hers against his chest. The moment Red embraced Leaf, she felt secure and safe, it's like nothing even matters anymore, even in death she doesn't care if she dies, as long as she has Red by her.

"Red...I missed you so much…" Leaf whispered while she closes her eyes and rests her head against his chest.

"It's okay Leaf…we're finally together again…" Red whispered as he shuts his eyes. Leaf could barely hear him say anything as the darkness took over her vision. The last thing she saw was his red eyes looking down at her.

She could hear voices, distant voices; it's calling her name; no…she recognizes that voice...someone she knows since she was a child…someone who took care of her…it's…her mother. Another voice erupted…a boy's voice…Red? No…it sounded more like a tough kid voiceo with low tolerance…it's…Blue…but where's Red?

Leaf opened her eyes as she felt extremely sore on her torso and stomach. She looks around and noticed that she's in her room, wrapped in warm blankets and a heating lamp beside her. She blinked a couple of times as she removes the blanket and lifted up her shirt to examine the wounds that Crimson had delivered. It's not there, no scar marks, or wounds, in fact there's no mark of any kind of scratch on her body. Which means…Crimson is gone. Her mind went wondering, what happened and why is she back in her own house? And if Crimson is gone…then…Red is too. The door opens to her room and a woman had entered carrying more blankets in her arms. She looks at Leaf who suddenly dropped the blankets and rushed towards her and gave her a sudden embrace.

"Leaf! Why'd you do it!?" The woman cried out as tears run down her cheeks. Leaf didn't' say anything, but she raised a hand and starts patting her back.

"Mom…" Leaf whispered. Her mother removes her and looked at her in the eyes. She cups both of her cheeks.

"Leaf…tell me why did you go up to that damn mountain!? There's nothing for you there…." Leaf's mother questions with a hint of demanding. Leaf looks down at her blanket and closes her eyes.

"You won't believe me…if I told you…its part of the reason why I was out for two years…" Leaf responded. Her mother didn't care; she wanted to hear the story anyways.

"I don't care Leaf…just tell me…if it's something that serious…you have to tell me so I can help you!" Leaf's mother exclaimed. Leaf fidgeted her fingers and nodded her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore mom…he's dead…" Leaf whispered as a single tear fell from her eyes. Her mother raised an eyebrow in shock and wonders.

"Who's dead!?" Leaf's mother questioned. Leaf didn't respond back to the question as she shook her head. She clutches her hands on her head and closes her eyes tightly.

"Red…why'd you have to go…I want to die…I want to die and be with you!" Leaf cried out. Her mother was shock on what she just heard. Whoever this person named Red is somehow influenced her on self suicide! That's the only reason she could figure out why Leaf wanted to go there.

"Leaf; listen to yourself! This isn't like you at all! You hiked the mountain so you can go suicide over some damn boy!?" Leaf's mother exclaimed, trying to get the straight fact from her. Leaf glares at her mother and shook her head.

"You don't understand mom! I finally found someone who loves me!" Leaf cried out as she starts sobbing while covering her tearful eyes. The door to her room opens once again a certain spiky haired boy named Blue came in while crossing his arms; he examines his rival and shook his head in disappointment.

"Enough crying…after saving you from that mountain, you're still a crybaby. Ever since I brought you back all you've talked about is Red this and Red that, enough is enough! Who cares about that boy? Heck I bet he doesn't even exist!" Blue harshly said which triggered Leaf's nerves and she finally snapped. She shot out of bed and ran towards Blue and grabbed him by the collars and pinned him by the wall. Her mother tries to stop her daughter, but she shoved her away.

"What the hell do you mean 'he doesn't exist!?'" Leaf roared out in anger as more tears stream down her face. This got Blue into total shock; he has never seen Leaf this devastated before or aggressive.

"He's special to me! Red is the most important person to me!" Leaf yelled out as she removes his black shirt.

"L-Leaf…" Blue whispered, not knowing what else to say. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to say such a thing.

"Just get out! Leave me alone! Both of you just leave me alone!" Leaf cried out as she fell on her knees crying her eyes out. Leaf's mother sighs, perhaps she isn't ready to tell her the whole story yet, let alone comfort her.

"Blue…I appreciate what you've done for her…but I think we should leave her alone for now…" Leaf's mother suggested. Blue only nodded his head as he follows Leaf's mother out of her room and closed the door.

"All those years training…and searching…I finally found you…but in the end…I failed…am I to be forever live in sadness…am I not worthy enough to stay with you?" Leaf whimpered as she clenched her hands tightly; eyes still filled with tears, her heart is so hallow.

"Red…I love you…" Leaf whimpered as continues to cry. Her room is in complete silence, only her sobs were heard until she heard a faint taps around her room. She slowly opens her eyes and look around. She heard the tapping noise again, she looks at the window, thinking that's where the noise is coming from. Then she saw a small rock hit against her window, which results in the tapping noise. She wipes the tears off of her face and stood up; she walks towards the window and peers down on who could've done those tapping noises. She looks around a bit until she sees something that caught her eyes in mere seconds. She moves away from the window and open her door fiercely, causing the wooden frame to knock against the wall; she went past her mother and Blue who were walking down the stairs. This caused Blue and her mother in a state of confusion as they chase after her. Finally she opens her front door as she starts taking in deep breaths while trying to catch her breath. She scans the area and she look no further, just a few yards away from her was a boy around her age wearing a red cap resting on his black disheveled hair, red jacket covering his black T-shirt underneath, worn out blue jeans, black fingerless gloves. The wind blows calmly while brushing her hair in the wind, footsteps came closer to Leaf; right behind her is her mother and Blue looking at Leaf; both of them being confused. They took several steps right next to her until they finally figured out why she's staring at. The boy who Leaf describes the person named Red is standing right before them, a few yards away. His cap covering his eyes, but he kept calm and a gently smile on his face as he walks towards them.

"Pallet Town is a nice place…good people…a homey place…and away from the big city." The red silhouette says as he looks around, eyes still covered by his cap.

"But that's not why I'm here for. I'm here because I made a promise to a crazy girl…who loves punching me with her childish behavior. She happens to live here you know…I promised her that I will forever stay by her side during our times together across Kanto." The silhouette said as he lifted his red cap to reveal two red eyes staring back into Leaf's blue eyes. Leaf's heart felt like she skipped several beats, she put her hands over her mouth.

"Red…." Leaf whispered to herself to the point where she almost couldn't hear it herself. She ran in full speed. Red ran towards her too with a happy grin. Leaf being too happy as she almost trips by her clumsy stance, just when she is just a few feet away from him she jumps in the air, arms spread across.

"RED!" Leaf cried out in joy, tears of happiness fell out of her eyes. Red stopped running and spread his arms out too. He caught her while he twirls her around and they both fell down on the ground with Leaf being on top of him.

"Red…it's really you right! You're not dead or a ghost right!?" Leaf asked in desperation as she pulls back and examines his face. Red laughs as he raised his hand gently and strokes her cheek.

"I'm back…Leaf…" Red whispered to her. Leaf cried against his chest as she starts jabbing him with light punches.

"You stupid idiot! I thought you had died! IDIOT!" Leaf cried out harder, burying her head against his chest. She felt his hand gently brushing down her hair as she continues to cry against him.

"It's because of Crimson…" Red gently whispered which caused Leaf to raise her head up and look at him in confusion.

"After Blue saved you from Mt. Silver…Crimson's aura was nearby, my body felt warmer, and my wounds started healing. Then…something miraculous happened…I've obtained a body…" Red whispered as he cups his hand against her cheek. Leaf held onto his hand while looking into his red eyes.

"What does this all mean…?" Leaf gently asked with a hint of confusion. Red chuckles as he looked up in the sky.

"You saved me Leaf…you've killed Crimson…and because of that…I've obtained a body." Red continues on.

"B-But…what if Crimson takes over your body?" Leaf asked worriedly. Red chuckles and shook his head.

"That won't be a problem…Crimson himself is dead. While I did disappear into him, my self-consciousness and soul still lives on through him. Lucky me eh?" Red joked which Leaf grits her teeth and more tears starts falling.

"IDIOT! You stupid idiot!" Leaf yelled out at him who shook Red a bit, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately on the lips. Red closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her and kisses her back. They finally released each other as he reach behind his back and pulled out a white hat.

"You left this on top of Mt. Silver…" Red gently said while putting it on her brown hair. She smiles as she kisses him again.

"Wow…so he is real…" Blue whispered to himself as he stood there next to Leaf's mother. She smiles and couldn't help, but shed a tear.

"She hasn't changed one bit…" Leaf's mother whispered as she turns around and walk back to the house.

"Miss Green?" Blue questioned as he turns around and look at her. Leaf's mother turns around and looks at Blue.

"But that doesn't make her a bad person now does it? Leaf is Leaf, no matter how you look at it. She'll always be vulnerable no matter how hard she tries to act. And Red himself seems to make her happy. She can tell me all about this whole thing later; I'm fine with that…" Leaf's mother said as she continues to walk back into the house. Blue looks at the two lovers, still kissing each other, he gave a smirk as he walks towards his house.

"That Red guy is one lucky bastard. I never really truly understood her, but you did…and for that…I'm happy for her." Blue whispered as he walks away.

6 months later…

Red and Leaf were sitting on the ground having a picnic in Viridian Forrest, enjoying the scenery with Leaf's pokemon outside of their balls as each and every one of the pokemon played with one another. Pride was chasing around Rita while he hovers in the air, Hope remains by Leaf and Red's side, Lappy starts happily eating some berries growing out on the forest, Mewtwo stood by next to Red and Leaf as a bodyguard, and First-Aid lending out soft boil eggs to wild pokemon who happily accepts it.

"Hey Red…" Leaf asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Red looks at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What is it Leaf?" Red asked as he clenched his hand on hers. She sighs as she looks at a golden ring wrapped around her finger.

"I know that my mother accepts you as my husband, but what about your mom? Shouldn't she know about this whole marriage kind of thing?" Leaf asked the red jacket clad boy. Red rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it's not like we're legally married, just…married. But yeah, I think we should tell my mom, it's been forever since I've last seen her. I wonder if she'll even recognize me after all these years of not seeing her." Red said as rubbed his chin. Leaf smiles as she stood up and stretched her arms out in the air then looks down at Red who looks back at her.

"Do you think we can use Pandora to get us back to your world?" Leaf asked Red with a little hope in her eyes. Red sighs and smiled at Leaf.

"Yeah, I think we can use Pandora. Crimson did say that the gate will be open for the next several hundred years, so why not use the opportunity and take advantage of it." Red responded back as he too got up from the ground. Leaf giggles as she called out Pride. The bird pokemon swoops down towards its master; Leaf starts patting its head gently along with Red.

"Clef! Fable, fable!" Hope called out. Leaf looks at her loyal pokemon and nodded her head; Red starts petting the pink pokmeon on the head and smiled.

"Alright guys, I think it's time we head out on a new adventure!" Leaf called out as she raised her pokeball in the air. Her pokemon all look at her and roared out in excitement. Mewtwo looks at Leaf and nodded its head. Leaf shot the beams from her pokeball towards all of them; each and everyone were withdrawn into the ball except for Hope and Pride. She climbs aboard the giant bird pokemon with Red climbing on next, and finally Hope who was grabbing onto Red's back.

"Hang on tight guys; we'll be heading towards Mt. Silver!" Leaf called out as she commanded the Pidgeot to fly towards the desolate mountain.

It didn't' take long for the two trainers to reach the top of Mt. Silver, since Leaf and Pride knows how to get to the very top of Mt. Silver with ease without having to climb . Pride lands on the white snow as it sways itself, getting rid of the snow that's caught in its feathers. Leaf, Red and Hope jumped off of the massive bird; Leaf withdraws her pokemon back into her ball.

"Well I'm glad this place hasn't changed…much…" Red said as he looks around. The red sky was no longer there and the snow has return back to its original color. He edged towards the cliff and looks down and shuts his eyes. Then he opens it again and looked back at Leaf.

"It's fine, the gate is open." Red said to Leaf as he walked towards her with his arm outstretch.

"Shall we my dear?" Red asked in a gentleman's manner. Leaf rolls her eyes and smile as she accepts his arm.

"Well I'm glad you know that the gate is still open." Leaf said to Red. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Crimson." Red joked as they both edged at the cliff and look down which is completely covered in fog and cold mist. Leaf clenches onto Red's hand then her other hand is being held on by a stubby pink hand. Hope was next to Leaf with a smile on its face. The trio looks at one another with a smile.

"You ready?" Red asked Leaf which she responds with a nod.

"Okay, hold on tight!" Red yelled out as all three of them jump off of the cliff.

Somewhere on an island far far away…

A boy with red clothes was running, he has a sadden expression on his face and look that's filled with grim as he continues to run across the sands. He had an argument with one of his best friends while thinking about a certain event that had scared him for life. Tired and worn out he fell on the sand scratching his knees and hands once they made contact on the beach.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered as he took his pokeballs from his belt and looked through them one by one.

"Sorry, Aero…your wings…they got pierced…it must've hurt a lot, huh?" He cried silently as he looked at the damage red and white ball.

"Lax, Gyara…you shielded me from the attack…Poli, Saur…the pain you suffered from those intense attacks…I…I'm sorry everyone…I'm really…really sorry." He apologizes to each of the balls. He then turns his attention towards the yellow rat pokemon with red polka dot cheeks and a zigzag tail who is unconscious and severely injured.

"Pika…you fought the hardest…your thunder attack struck so hard, it almost went through the body, and yet…" He whimpered until he hugged the small pokemon and cried against its fur.

"You're all covered in wounds all because of…because of me!" The boy cried out as tears streams down his red eyes

"Forgive me! Please forgive me!" He sobbed and trembled at the same time, soon he fell onto his knees. A giant pink Wigglytuff hovers above the boy with another trainer kneeling on it as she stares him with soft blue eyes and a smile. She has a white hat donning on her long brown hair wearing light blue sleeveless shirt and a red miniskirt. He looks up at her and back down at his injured Pikachu.

"Blue…are you here to give me a piece of your mind because I don't' have the will to fight?" He said as he turns his back on her. The person named Blue jumped off of her pokemon and sat next to him and stared off into the sunset.

"Actually…I came here to thank you. Thanks Red." Blue said which perked the boy named Red's ears a bit.

"Green and Kimberly told me about the whole thing…how you stood up and fought for me…when I fainted from the shock of seeing my parents disappear vanishing before my eyes." Blue said with a soft gaze looking through the waves crashing against the shores.

"You learned the Ultimate Skill and selflessly went up against a strong foe…all for my sake!" Blue happily announced as she bends forward and hugged her knees. Red smirked from that compliment as he finally stood up and sighed.

"Yeah, but look what came out of that! Not only was I not able to find your parents, I also couldn't stop the assault on the islands…and on top of that, my pokemon…my pals are in a world of hurt! Look at me now. I'm nothing, but a has-been trainer…who's no longer fit to own a Pokedex." Red said as he turns away and started walking.

"Where are you going?"Blue asked, still eyeing out in the distance. Before Red was about to answer her question a bright vortex light appears next to Blue who is just as surprised as Red himself. He turns towards Blue, dropped Pikachu on the floor and ran for her.

"Blue look out!" Red yells out as he pulled her away from the light and went in front of her in a protective manner with his right arm outstretched from Blue's side.

"…eah…I…ove…at." A voice was coming out from the bright light.

"Could this be Deoxys…? Why am I hearing voices?" Red whispered to himself. Blue peers out behind Red and she could see two silhouettes walking through the light, no wait…make that three with a Clefable right next to the shorter one. The two figures kept walking while looking at each other, they both started laughing as the shorter one playfully punched the taller one's shoulder.

"Oh Red, you're such an idiot…" The female voice said. Red raised an eyebrow. Did he just hear his own name? The two figures came closer with a Clefable shape coming closer and closer. Finally the light subsides and vanishes.

"Well Leaf, we made it…let's hope that mom-"A red jacket paused as he looks at his surroundings, but he looked no further. There is a person that looks exactly like him, except he's a bit younger and his black hair is sticking out like Sandslash's back. Behind him looks like the doppelganger of Leaf herself, except she looks a bit younger and a bit more attractive than Leaf herself for some odd reason. Leaf was just as stunned along with her Clefable who just stood there, jaws drop and all.

"Uhhh…Red…where are we?" Leaf asked Red next to her. He looks back and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're talking to me?" Red across asked with interest. Leaf turns her head towards the person across from her and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…I'm talking to him…he's Red." Leaf said as she pointed a finger at Red who's next to her. The Red across from her raised an eyebrow and then looked back at Blue.

"But he's Red." Blue said as she stood next to Red that's across from Leaf.

"No I'm Red." Red said who's next to Leaf. Confusion has taken everyone's toll. Then Leaf looks at Blue and crossed her arms.

"Uh...something tells me…we're in a different world…" Leaf said to Red as she looks towards her side.

"Yeah…"Red simply said as he rubbed the back of his head. Red and Blue looked at one another with a confused expression on their faces.

"You think we should tell them Leaf?" Red asked his wife. Leaf thought for a moment and nodded her head.

"Would someone tell us what the hell is going on!?" Blue shouted out in frustration. Red and Leaf flinched from her outburst; they both sighed.

"I think Pandora has reversed…" Red whispered to Leaf which she soon grew pale from the thought of it. Blue and Red next to her were still on a confused state.

**The End**

**Pandora 2? Most likely not…I want the readers to come up with an imagination/ or own story on how the next story is going to turn out to be. So Red and Leaf met their counterparts in the manga, oh shit.**

**But SomewhereinNevada, why won't you make Pandora 2? Well in my current state of health, I don't think I can, I'm going to have to be at the hospital in the next three weeks because my cancer did indeed got worse. Yes, my memories are getting bad to the point where I almost forgot my name and I couldn't eat regularly, meaning I've been eating less, plus I'm very weak now. Writing this story was hard, especially since it's the last chapter, I wanted to make it good and anticlimactic, and make the readers think on what should the ending to Pandora be?**

**It's been fun guys, it really has, but I'm very weak now…there are so many stories that I wanted to write…because I wanted Lucky and BurningLeaf to be popular because I think it deserves its popularity. Lucky because of the many hints between Red and Blue, despite what people say, they have the most hints and Red himself acknowledges Blue's presence more than Yellow, Misty and others combined. So Yes I think Red and Blue will probably be a canon pair whenever Kusaka decides to release another arc for them or finish the whole series all together. BurningLeaf because Red deserves the love of someone, and that someone should be Leaf, he's the hero he needs someone in his life to cheer him up from that cold mountain. Because they don't actually meet each other in the games makes this shipping more vigorous because it expands imagination on how, why, and ifs. Especially since Red is the only protagonist who doesn't seems like a happy fellow, and he needs someone to cheer him up for that.**

**You guys want to talk? PM me, but I only have three weeks before I head out to the hospital. I just wish I can live long enough to see Kusaka's final pokemon manga.**


End file.
